Brought to the Future
by Masterob
Summary: After a little mishap involving the Time Machine, Gohan from the Android Saga was transported to the future, post Future Trunks Arc. Now Trunks along with his family must try fix the Time Machine and get Gohan back to his proper timeline. But the longer he stays, the more he starts to wonder about certain things, including his stance of being a fighter or being a scholar.
1. Arrival from the Past

A Saiyan fighter had come into view as Trunks made his way back to his time machine after handling an annoying situation. After his future had been restored he had returned the past to see some friends and while there, the younger version of himself as well as Goten had snuck into the time machine and went even further into the past.

The two had gone back to when the Z Fighters were preparing in their fight against the androids.

Luckily he was able to catch up to them before they could interact with any of the fighters. Plus based on the date the Time Machine showed, the boys were off by a month, so the Androids hadn't arrived yet.

"Glad that was taken care of, man the weird things that happen these days I swear," Trunks lamented as he dragged the trouble making boys to the time machine.

"Aw come on, we just wanted to see what the Androids were like!" the younger Trunks said.

"Yeah, I heard they were really strong, one of them beat up Vegeta!" Goten said.

"Hey Eighteen just got lucky, if that happened again my dad would totally win," Kid Trunks said.

"Enough, you two shouldn't be messing with this anyway, time travel isn't a game!" Future Trunks shouted.

"Aw, but-" Goten was interrupted.

"Your parents won't like this one bit, especially your mothers, and I would know, one of your mothers is my mother too, and I know what she's like when she's not happy!" Future Trunks stated.

"On a bad day, mom can be worse than dad," Kid Trunks lamented.

"My mom is always worse than my dad, in fact my dad hardly gets angry, at least not at me or Gohan" Goten said.

"Doesn't matter, just go to the time machine already, thankfully there were no side-affects from your stunt," Future Trunks said and got the boys into the time machine.

Unbeknownst to them, one young boy had seen them.

"Is that the guy from the future?" he said as he quietly made his way to the machine. Just as it started to go to the proper time, the boy had grabbed onto the machine and ended up going into a certain future.

Back in the present time, Bulma had been pacing around the backyard, feeling very nervous.

"I never should have taken my eyes off those two boys, I hope Trunks was able to grab them before they did something they shouldn't do."

She remembered how it happened, she had to take an important phone call and left the boys alone in the backyard. They had then taken an interest in the Time Machine and went to play around in it before the young Trunks had the idea of going back in time to see some of the cooler moments their family did. They wanted to start with the Androids and what preparing for that was like.

Future Trunks had come outside to check on his machine when he noticed Goten and Trunks playing around in it. He quickly jumped into the machine as they activated it, taking them around ten years into the past. She didn't see the last part but she was informed by her mother who happened to be nearby at the time.

Her worries ended when she saw the Time Machine return, Future Trunks coming out with a glum and disappointed Goten and Kid Trunks, making Bulma feel very relieved.

"Thank goodness you got them," Bulma said as she approached the two boys. Her happy attitude quickly changed into a disappointed one, "What were you boys thinking?"

"We just wanted to see the past, like when dad and the others found the Androids!" Kid Trunks said excitedly.

"You know you shouldn't be playing around with this type of technology, this isn't a toy for you to play with," Bulma said.

"But I should know how to use it, the other me does," Kid Trunks said.

"The other you is older and learned how to use it. Just because he's you from the future doesn't mean you know everything he does," Bulma said.

"Maybe we can find a way to link our minds so we know everything about each other," Kid Trunks suggested.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know everything I know," Future Trunks lamented.

"Anyway you told me yourself, messing with the past won't affect our timeline, it will just create a new one," Kid Trunks said.

"You can't just go around making extra timelines though, imagine what would happen to the timeline you made? Suppose you accidentally made something worse?" Future Trunks replied.

Kid Trunks cringed, "Right, didn't think of that, sorry Big Me."

Bulma groaned, "Just go inside for now, I'll be in later to tell you your punishment for playing around with other people's things."

"Technically that Time Machine belongs to the Trunks from the future, so it's technically this Trunks' machine too," Goten pointed out, getting a glare from Bulma.

"Don't get smart with me Goten. Honestly I'm disappointed in you too, when Gohan was your age he was always so respectful and well mannered. Also don't think I won't tell Chi Chi what you've been up to as well, she won't like it either," Bulma warned.

Goten looked down sadly, "Sorry Ms. Bulma." He walked inside with Kid Trunks, leaving Bulma to pity him and her son a little. She loved them both but they can be a hassle at times, with Trunks being as stubborn as Vegeta and Goten being a lot like a young Goku. Despite how often Goku annoyed Bulma, she could never stay mad at him for long. She turned to Future Trunks, who was inspecting his machine to make sure nothing had been damaged by the boys.

"Great, they messed something up, not to mention they used up all the fuel," Future Trunks sighed. "Doesn't matter, I can fix what's wrong and get more fuel."

"Sorry that happened, I should have kept a better eye on them," Bulma said.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have left this out in the middle of the backyard," Future Trunks said.

Bulma did a light chuckle, "You come back from the future to see us again and all of a sudden you're playing babysitter to a younger version of yourself."

Future Trunks chuckled at that, "Yeah, kinda silly. Though I don't mind the younger me, he's almost like a little brother. We may be the same person but at the same time, we're not that much the same, you know what I mean?"

Bulma nodded, "I get it, you both grew up in different circumstances, I just hate that you had to go through what you did to be this humble. I need to work on making my son in this time just as humbled as you."

Future Trunks shrugged, "Hey I actually envy him, he's had a happier childhood, even if he is a little brash. But I guess even with a time machine you can't change your own past, I'm just glad I could help make at least one world a peaceful place."

"As peaceful as it can get at least," Bulma joked.

Future Trunks chuckled, there always seemed to be a problem one way or another, but his father along with Goku had always saved the day.

"I should put this machine away to prevent anything like this from happening again," Future Trunks said as he looked around for the button to bring it to Capsule Form.

"What time did they travel to anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Around the time the Androids were first gonna show up, apparently they wanted to see when Eighteen fought against father," Future Trunks said.

"Oh right, yeah he really felt humiliated after that," Bulma said, remembering the loss Vegeta felt during his fight against the female cyborg.

"I would think so, luckily they didn't interfere with anything so nothing bad happened," Future Trunks said, finally pressing the button and getting the time machine back into the capsule. Suddenly he noticed that Bulma had a freaked out expression on her face. "Mother, what's wrong?"

Bulma just pointed, "Look..."

Future Trunks turned around and had the same freaked out expression, "Oh no..."

Standing behind them was a young Gohan, who looked to be about 9 years old.

"G-Gohan?" Bulma stammered out at the sight of the young boy.

"Bulma? Is that you?" Gohan asked and then turned to Future Trunks. "Hey it's you again, the guy from the future. Is this your timeline? Because if it is, it really don't look that bad, I thought it would be much worse."

Trunks just stood there in shock, "Uh, well..."

"Also what's Bulma doing here?" Gohan remembered something, "Oh I remember, your jacket had the Capsule Corporation Logo, so I guess you know her. By the way where is your jacket? Your clothes look different than last time."

Trunks continued to stand there in shock, this was something he was afraid would happen. "G-Gohan..."

"Also something's different about your hair, new style or something?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan..." Future Trunks said, getting a bit annoyed at not having his attention yet.

"So anyway since I'm here maybe I can help you, if I learn to fight the enemy now, I'll be strong enough to do it in the past, that way we can-"

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted, startling Gohan a bit.

"Geez you don't have to yell, I'm right here," Gohan complained.

"Listen to me, this is a misunderstanding, for one this isn't my timeline, it's another timeline, the timeline you and the others helped create," Trunks explained.

Gohan looked confused, "I don't get it."

Trunks wanted to explain, but wasn't sure if he should. "Look, it doesn't matter, I just need to get you back to your past." Trunks was about to bring out his time machine when he remembered. "That's right, it's in no condition to go now, ugh those little brats."

Gohan looked confused, "Um, what's happening?"

Trunks sighed, "Look it's like I said, this future is the one you helped make safe, not the future I came from."

"So...we won? We stopped the Androids?" Gohan asked.

Trunks wasn't sure if he should be saying this but he figured he needed to explain something, Gohan would be stuck here so it's easier to explain certain things. He only hopes he won't regret it too badly. "Yeah, you did, all of you."

Gohan seemed really happy, "That's great! I'm glad we were able to do that, but if this isn't your future then why are you here?"

"Long story, don't worry about it, for now you should come inside, we have a lot of things to explain," Trunks said.

Gohan nodded, "Right...but wait are the others here? Where's my dad? And Mr. Piccolo? And everyone else?"

"Your dad's home with your mother, Piccolo is off elsewhere, everyone else is fine though," Trunks said.

Gohan smiled again, "Good, glad to know everything turns out alright, guess all my training paid off."

Trunks smiled, "Yeah, it paid off big time, you should be proud of yourself."

Gohan nodded, "Well I'll go inside then, hopefully it hasn't changed in...wait how many years into the future is this?"

"About 10 years I think? Give or take," Trunks said.

"Wow, nothing seems to have changed much though," Gohan said.

"For now, you'll see more changes later, but for now just go inside like Trunks asked you to," Bulma said.

Gohan looked to Trunks, "Oh that's your name? Sounds cool."

Trunks cringed a bit, he hadn't told Gohan his name yet, too late now. "Thanks."

Even Bulma cringed a bit, she feels like she goofed something up. "Anyway go on inside Gohan."

"Alright then, what do I do when I get in there though?" Gohan asked.

"Make yourself comfortable Gohan! We'll be inside in a moment," Bulma insisted.

"Ok Bulma, thanks!" Gohan said and went inside the building, leaving the mother-future son duo to think over this situation. So far this looks like it can be a real pain to deal with.

Bulma looked over at where Gohan went, memories of the young hybrid Saiyan surfacing to her, "He really was such a sweet boy when he was younger, even not that it's changed now but I do remember that being of the things I liked most about Gohan."

"Yeah, Gohan's always been one to care about others, I know that from personal experience myself. Kinda weird seeing him younger than me at times though," Trunks said.

Bulma turned to Trunks, "Anyway what do we do now? He can't stay here can he?"

"I have to try to get him back in time, though one problem would be that it may have already created another timeline, especially if he remembers everything from here," Trunks said.

"Right, sending him back probably won't be enough," Bulma said.

Trunks groaned, "Great, once Lord Beerus finds out he's gonna have a fit."

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about that right now, he's back at his own planet, for now let's not worry too much, we just gotta figure out-"

"Hey, how come you look like my dad?" they heard Gohan say.

Trunks and Bulma felt their eyes grow wide, they had forgotten than the younger Trunks and Goten were still inside, how were they gonna explain to them who this Gohan was? How were they gonna explain to Gohan who they were? He didn't even know who the family of Trunks is and he never heard of Goten at all.

"Um, I look like my own dad, who are you anyway?" Goten replied.

Bulma started to fidget a bit, "Great, how do we explain this to everyone else?"

"And how come you look like Trunks?" they heard Gohan asked.

"Um because I am? Seriously who are you? Answer my friend's question," Kid Trunks said.

Right now the two boys were glaring curiously at Gohan, something about him seemed familiar to them, especially Goten, but they couldn't place it.

"Well, my name is Gohan," the young Saiyan introduced.

Goten and Trunks looked confused and shared glances at each other.

"Um, Gohan is his brother's name, and he's a grown up," Kid Trunks said.

"Maybe it's another boy named Gohan," Goten suggested.

Trunks was about to believe that, but then asked another question. "You said my friend Goten looks like your dad, is his name 'Goku' by any chance?"

Gohan looked curious, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Goten and Trunks looked a little freaked out and turned to each other and spoke in a hushed tone.

"That kid says his name is 'Gohan' and says his dad's name is 'Goku', do you know what this means!?" Trunks said.

"That there's two other people out there that have the same name as my brother and my dad?" Goten asked.

Trunks groaned, "No dummy, that kid probably is your brother, maybe when we came back from the past we brought him with us by accident!"

Goten looked surprised, "So does this mean I have another brother? That's so cool!"

Trunks groaned, "Man this is too weird, though I need to ask him one more question to really know for sure." He turned back to Gohan, "Yo kid, do you know what a 'Saiyan' is?"

"A saiyan? My dad's a saiyan, so is Vegeta, why do you ask?" Gohan asked.

Before anything, Future Trunks and Bulma had arrived in the room, looking a little worried.

"We have a lot of explaining to do right now," Future Trunks said.

"I'll say," Kid Trunks said, glaring a bit at the young Gohan, who looked confused.

"I guess I need to be filled in quite a bit," Gohan said. The others nodded in agreement. This is gonna make for an awkward conversation.


	2. The New Enviorment

After a few moments, Future Trunks and Bulma had explained the situation fully to Goten and Kid Trunks and explained to Gohan who the two were boys were.

"Wait, so Trunks is the son of Bulma and Vegeta!?" Gohan asked in surprised. Hearing that Vegeta actually had a son just surprised him, last he remembered of the Saiyan Prince, he was just an arrogant fighter who cared only about his own strength.

Future Trunks nodded, "Yeah, and this kid is the current timeline version of me, so say hello to Trunks, both myself and him."

Gohan looked over to Kid Trunks, who just waved. "Sup?"

"So this is the kid version of you huh?" Gohan asked, looking over Kid Trunks. "Must be weird for you to see yourself as an adult."

"At first yeah, but he's kinda like a big brother now," Kid Trunks said, looking to his future counterpart.

"Speaking of brothers, I had no idea my mom and dad would have another baby," Gohan said and turned to Goten. "So I guess I'm your older brother."

"Yeah, you are, even if you're about the same age as me," Goten said.

Future Trunks groaned, "This is why you two shouldn't have been near the Time Machine, now this Gohan is stuck in this timeline."

"So just take him back," Kid Trunk nonchalantly pointed out.

"I can't take him back Trunks, you and Goten messed up the time machine, plus there's no fuel right now anyway," Future Trunks complained.

"Well you shouldn't have left that out in the open and raised our curiosity," Kid Trunks said.

Future Trunks just stood there mouth agape, "Are...are you seriously trying to blame me for this!?"

"Yeah, next time put your stuff away," Kid Trunks said with a snarky attitude.

Future Trunks looked to be in shock, he was tempted to hit the younger version of himself with his strongest Heat Dome attack just to teach him a lesson. Or better yet, the tricks his father had taught him recently, good chance to practice the Final Flash.

Bulma however stepped in and stood in front of Kid Trunks, "That's enough out of you, that's no way to speak to your older self, apologize right now."

"But mom it's true, he needs to take care of the time machine, I mean didn't it get destroyed twice?" Kid Trunks pointed out.

"That's no reason for you to be messing with it, suppose he could never return home!?" Bulma asked.

"So? That future probably sucks, he's better off just living here," Kid Trunks said. "Besides, I like having him around, he's fun to annoy."

Future Trunks face palmed, "I give myself such a headache."

"Just apologize or you we won't be going on another family vacation anytime soon..." Bulma warned.

Kid Trunks crossed his arms in a pout, but he did have to admit, what he did a moment ago was kinda stupid, he should know better after all. "Sorry mom, and I'm really sorry Big Me. I just envy that you do this cool stuff, so I wanted to try."

"That's fine that you're curious, but please don't do that again, I don't want you stuck somewhere in time that we can't reach you. If I hadn't latched onto the time machine in the last second, you might have been stuck in that timeline for good," Future Trunks said.

Kid Trunks nodded, "Good point..."

"Anyway Trunks, because of what you did, there will be no dessert for a week for your actions," Bulma said.

"Aw come on! I only brought Gohan back! It's not like I got another dad or another Goku!" Kid Trunks said.

"Or one of the androids," Goten said.

"Don't argue with me young man," Bulma said.

Trunks sighed angrily, but figured he had this coming. He's just glad that Vegeta wasn't the one handling the punishment.

Goten watched his pout, then looked to Bulma. "What about me?"

"You stay there, I'm gonna call your mother..." Bulma had a realization. "How do I explain to Chi Chi there's a nine year old version of her oldest son here?"

Gohan then realized something, "Hey what about the mom of my time? And dad? Think they'll miss me?"

"Don't worry, if I can I can send you back to right before you left, so nothing bad will happen," Trunks explained. "But it will be risky, if I can't do that then all the time elapsed in this world will equal the time elapsed in yours. But I'm sure me and mother can figure something out.

Gohan nodded to Future Trunks, though still had a feint worry over this.

"Anyway for now why don't you go and play with Goten and Trunks, er the younger Trunks while the Future one and I have a talk," Bulma said.

"Right, sure thing," Gohan said and turned to his new friends. "I never really played with too many kids my age, last time was with Dende, can you show me some fun games you play?"

Kid Trunks beamed a confident smile, "I'd be glad to show you some stuff."

Bulma glared slightly at her son, "Trunks, don't get into any trouble, you don't wanna add more to your punishment do you?"

"We're just gonna play some games Goten and I normaly play, don't worry so much mom," Kid Trunks assured.

Future Trunks spoke up, "We can trust that Gohan wouldn't do anything he shouldn't, if anything Gohan could help them not get into as much trouble as before."

Bulma nodded at that statement, "That's true, he could be a good influence on them," She turned to the three half saiyans. "Alright go on kids, have fun." As the three kids ran off, Bulma sat back with a sigh, "This couldn't be any weirder."

"I'll say, no telling how badly messed up the flow of time is, again," Trunks said while sitting back. "There's no way I can explain something like this to Beerus, King Kai, Supreme Kai, or even the Omni King."

"Like I said, worry about that later, besides I doubt that any of them have to know," Bulma said.

"They'll find out, the Kais have a way of knowing," Trunks said.

Bulma sat down as well, "If anything I'm sure Goku can help you through this, he can talk to the Kais. Besides you can't be blamed for this, Goten and the little Trunks shouldn't have been messing with the Time Machine."

Trunks shook his head. "But it's my machine, I'm gonna be held responsible, besides I don't have any reason for being here, I just came back to see you and the others again with Mai, so technically-"

"Technically," Bulma interrupted. "You just wanted to spend time with your family, you shouldn't be sorry for that. I'm happy to have you, so is your younger self. You heard what he said, he looks at you like a big brother, somethine he once envied Goten for having. Even Vegeta's happy to have you around, even if he doesn't like showing it. You and Mai are always welcome here."

Trunks nodded and bowed slightly, "Thank you mother. Of course I do care for the younger me, he just needs a big brother, like I one had in the Gohan of my world. I wasn't always well behaved either, you know how many times I tried sneaking off to fight the androids? You were not happy."

"Well I'm glad Gohan was there for you, I guess we all need an older sibling, I still remember the fond memories I had with your Aunt Tights," Bulma said.

"Oh yeah, I've seen pictures of Aunt Tights, too bad she's not around more often," Trunks said.

"I'm sure she'll come by soon, I know she's probably interested in seeing her time-traveling nephew," Bulma said.

"Yeah...wait isn't she friends with that Jaco guy from the Galactic Patrol...suppose he finds out about this? I don't think the Galactic Patrol will appreciate this either," Trunks said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry about Jaco, he won't do anything to upset me or Vegeta, especially Vegeta," Bulma tapped her chin. "Though I think at times he fears me more, doesn't matter. You and Mai are just fine here."

Trunks crossed his arms in relief, "Well Mai and I are happy to be here."

Bulma then had a slight grin, "So tell me Trunks, how is your relationship with Mai."

Trunks blushed at that, "Mother!"

Meanwhile the three young Half Saiyans were walking through the halls of Capsule Corp. Gohan looked around to see if anything had changed much, though from the looks of things, everything was pretty much the same.

"Hey, where are we going? I thought were were gonna play a game," Gohan said.

"We are, it's called 'How Far Can You Outrun Dad'?" Trunks said with a grin.

"Outrun Dad...?" Gohan's pupils shrank, "Isn't Vegeta your dad!? Wait what are we gonna do!?"

"Everyday around this time, dad comes out of the Gravity Room to grab some food. What the three of us are gonna do is hide in the room and when he comes back, we're toss a bunch of energy blasts at him and fly off. Whoever gets caught first loses," Trunks said.

Gohan shook his head, "I don't know, he's pretty fast in my time, I can only imagine how much stronger he's gotten, I don't think I'll be able to fly away."

"You'll be fine, just go Super Saiyan and hope you get lucky," Trunks said.

Gohan scratched his head, "Um, I can't turn Super Saiyan."

Trunks looked on in surprise, "Huh? Didn't learn it yet?"

"No, wait did you!?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, watch," Trunks said and powered up into Super Saiyan form with ease.

Gohan's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How!?"

"Simple, just power up," Trunks said like if this was no big deal.

Gohan turned to Goten, "Hey, can you do that as well?"

"Sure, watch," Goten said and gleefully powered up into a Super Saiyan. "Isn't this cool Little Big Brother?"

Gohan looked between the two in surprise, he thought the Super Saiyan Transformation was suppose to be difficult, knowing what his dad had to go through to become one. He doesn't know how Future Trunks did it, though considering the future he came from, he would have plenty of reason to turn.

"This...this is unreal, you're both so young," Gohan said.

"So?" Trunks said as he powered down. "The Gohan from this time said you learned when you were around this age, you should be able to.""

"If that's true I haven't learned it yet, I haven't even fought the androids," Gohan said.

"Oh that's right," Goten said as he too powered down. "Dad said Gohan learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and that they trained after your dad got beat up by Eighteen."

"She got lucky Goten! Stop brining that up!" Trunks shouted.

"'She'? One of the androids was a girl? Or were they both girls?" Gohan asked.

"One boy, who was Seventeen, and a girl, Eighteen. They're brother and sister, and they got lucky against my dad and the others," Trunks said a bit defensively.

"Anyway I can't turn Super Saiyan...Aside from you two I only know that my dad and the other Trunks can do it. Wait, can Vegeta transform!?" Gohan asked, a bit nervous at the idea of a Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"Yeah, my dad learned while training to fight the androids," Trunks explained.

Gohan felt extremely nervous hearing that, he does NOT wanna fight a Super Saiyan Vegeta, he would stand no chance. "So the only ones who can go Super Saiyan are you, Goten, the future you, myself apparently, dad and Vegeta?"

"Don't forget that Cabba guy your dad fought in that Tournament," Goten said.

"Oh right, forgot about him," Trunks said.

"Cabba? There's another Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

Trunks waved it off. "Sorta, it's a long story, anyway just stay close to us so when we sneak up on my dad we'll-"

"You'll what Trunks?" they heard. The nervously gulped and turned to see Vegeta standing there with a scowl on his face and a towel around his neck. "Well?"

Trunks nervously chuckled, "Hey dad, what's up?"

Goten also looked concerned, "Hey Mr. Vegeta sir...um what brings you here?"

"Besides the fact that I live here, I felt a sudden surge in energy, so I came here to make sure you two weren't doing anything foolish," Vegeta said.

Trunks groaned, he realized that turning Super Saiyan gave away their energy, allowing his dad to sense their presence sooner than he wanted. "Um...well you see dad..."

Before Trunks could explained, Vegeta had another question. "Who's that boy with you? He looks familiar."

Gohan was the most freaked out. Vegeta gave off such a huge power level compared to when he last saw him. Just how powerful has he gotten in the last ten years?

Vegeta continued to look over Gohan before coming to a realization, "You look like Kakarot's brat son Gohan when he was younger." He continued to examine him, "Your energy is similar to him as well, who exactly are you?"

"Um, I am Gohan actually, I came here in the time machine that Trunks uses," Gohan said.

Vegeta looked surprised at hearing that, "You what? What's going on?" He turned to Trunks. "Explain boy."

Trunks gulped, no getting out of this one. "You see dad, me and Goten wanted to go see when you fought the androids, so we borrowed big me's time machine and went back in time to see the fight, but we accidentally brought back this little Gohan by mistake/"

Vegeta just glared at his son for his mistake, how can he be so foolish?

"Mom already punished me by the way, just so you know," Trunks said.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Be thankful she got to you before I did." He focused on Gohan, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well it was like a month before the Androids were suppose to show up I think, I was still training with dad and Mr. Piccolo," Gohan explained.

"I see, so you're not a Super Saiyan yet, and you don't know of my Transformation either," Vegeta said.

"Trunks, the one here, just told me the whole story of who's a Super Saiyan now, but pretty much yeah," Gohan said. "When did you learn to transform? And how?"

"We'll talk about that later, but for now," Vegeta yelled out, "Trunks! Bulma! Where are you!?"

In the other room, Future Trunks and Bulma cringed.

"Aw man, even father's home," Trunks said.

"Now we need to explain this to him as well," Bulma lamented.

"Think he'll take it well?" Future Trunks asked.

"I hope so, but knowing him-"

Bulma's talk was interrupted when Vegeta shouted. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

"Geez hold on Vegeta, we're on our way over there!" Bulma shouted in irritation, then turned back to Trunks. "Let's just hope for the best."

Future Trunks nodded, "Right."

Back with Vegeta, he stood and waited, then he felt another similar energy make it's way over. "Looks like Kakarot is coming get some answers too." He grinned a bit, "This should be interesting."

Gohan looked surprised and sensed out for Goku's ki energy. He felt something similar, but once again, really strong. How strong has his father gotten in the last several years? What else major has changed in that time as well?

"Things are gonna take some getting used to," Gohan said quietly.

* * *

 **First I wanna say that I'm surprised how popular this fic has gotten already. Thanks for the support so far.**

 **Second, I hope the whole 'Kid Trunks', 'Future Trunks' placements aren't too confusing. When they're not in the same room, either of them will just be reffered to as Trunks, but when together, then they'll get the 'Kid, Future' stuff. Same thing will happen when I bring in the Gohan of this timeline.**

 **Third, I don't really know how Cabba's name is supposed to be spelt, I know he's also called Kyabe, but for now I'm just going for the former whenever he's brought up or appears.**


	3. New yet Familiar

While Future Trunks and Bulma went to find Vegeta and the boys, Goku himself made his way over to Capsule Corp, having sensed some unusual energy, it was familiar yet different.

"Gotta find this power level, it's pretty unusual though. It feels so similar to Gohan's energy, but how can there be someone like that?" Goku considered just using his instant transmission to get there but he wanted to take a more cautious approach. This is just too weird of a situation, plus he could tell it's coming from Bulma's place, she doesn't care much for him arriving there via instant transmission and potentially messing up an experiment she was working on.

Meanwhile Vegeta was speaking with Future Trunks about the Time Machine problem, "You need to keep your things in place, especially something like that!"

Future Trunks cringed a little, "I'm sorry father, I know I should have been more attentive, but I just got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked!? Suppose they brought back something even worse! Like one of The Androids!?"

"But father, with our power, surely something like that shouldn't be a problem," Future Trunks insisted.

Before Vegeta could continue, Bulma stepped in. "It's mostly my fault, I told Trunks I could handle watching the boys, but I had to take a call."

Vegeta looked down at the young Saiyans, "Regardless, what do we do with this Gohan? It sounds like he can't go back to his time just yet."

"I don't even know, by this point his timeline's already gonna be altered, so it's gonna be separate just like mine most likely," Future Trunks said.

Gohan tapped his chin and suddenly had an idea, "Maybe we can collect the Dragon Balls and have Shenron fix this, right?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I doubt even the Eternal Dragon could fix this, it might be beyond his power to do so."

"We can at least try Gohan's idea, it can't hurt," Bulma suggested.

"Yeah, let's collect the Dragon Balls!" Goten said eagerly.

Bulma glared at the young Saiyan, "Don't get any ideas, I doubt your mom's gonna let you go anywhere after what you did today."

"Aw, but technically I did it years ago," Goten said.

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her head, "You really are Goku's son."

"Someone mention me?" they heard. They turned to see Goku having arrived, standing there scratching his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

Gohan looked over in surprise. There his dad was, no signs of having aged, though that is a Saiyan trait from what he was told, and no real change in appearance, still having that same orange gi. But one difference was how much power Goku gave off, and he knew Goku was holding back some of it.

"Kakarot, perfect timing, there's someone here to see you, someone you haven't seen in well over ten years," Vegeta said.

"Over ten years? Who could that be? What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta gestured over to the young Gohan, who stood there in surprise.

"Dad?" Gohan said, still in surprise of seeing Goku.

"Gohan?" Goku said. He knew that was his son, there was no denying that, either his ki or just Goku's fatherly instinct, but he was confused as to why there's a younger version of his son standing there.

Future Trunks stepped forward, rubbing his head a bit, "I can explain this, though let it be known that I take full responsibility for letting this happen."

"You don't have to do that Trunks, the younger you and Goten are gonna take just as much responsibility," Bulma said.

"Geez, we made one mistake, how long are you gonna hold this over us!?" Kid Trunks asked.

"A long time kiddo," Bulma said. "Of all the things you could have done, this is the most foolish thing!"

"It's not like I meant to, I just got curious," Kid Trunks said.

"Talk about this later, for now I think Kakarot needs an explanation," Vegeta said.

Future Trunks then explained the story to Goku, telling about the two kids entering the time machine, returning to the past and then bringing the young Gohan back.

"That's what happened, and because the time machine is a bit damaged I can't send Gohan back now, so he's stuck here," Future Trunks finished explaining.

"Hm, so this Gohan is from before we were gonna fight the Androids huh? That means he hasn't turned Super Saiyan yet," Goku said.

"Did I really turn dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, in fact you even went one level above," Goku stated with pride.

Gohan looked astonished, "One level above? So I can really become that strong!?" Gohan looked excited. "Wow, this is awesome!"

Bulma looked concerned, "Should you be telling him this Goku? I mean-"

"Doesn't matter mom," Future Trunks interrupted. "The Timelines are likely already affected, even if we send him back it's gonna create another timeline, no point in keeping some of this stuff a secret. Besides it might benefit him to know some stuff."

Gohan looked pretty sad, "Am I gonna be able to go back at all though? My family might be worried."

Future Trunks nodded, "I can send you back, but I'm gonna need some more time. Mother, may I borrow your lab?"

Bulma nodded, "Of course, I'll help you as well. I'm sure Mai will help, along with her present version and those other freeloaders."

"Freeloaders?" Gohan asked.

"Long story," Bulma said.

"Also who's Mai?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks's girlfriend," Goku bluntly stated.

Both Future and Kid Trunks had an angry blush and a simultaneous, "Goku!"

Goku looked confused, "What? I thought she was, or both of them were?"

Gohan looked at the two blushing half-saiyans. So Trunks has a girl he likes, both Trunkses? Gohan giggled a bit, "Wow Trunks, who knew you had it in you? Both of you?"

Future Trunks glared at the smart mouth half saiyan, "Cute Gohan, real cute."

Kid Trunks also glared, "She's cooler than your wife at least."

Now it's Gohan's turn to blush. "Wife!? What do you mean?" That's one thing he wasn't prepared for, nor did he think about.

"The you in this timeline is married, you have a wife named Videl and a daughter named Pan," Vegeta explained.

Gohan's face turned even more red, "I'm married!? For real!?" Suddenly Gohan started to smile and became curious. "What's my wife like, is she really pretty!? Can she cook well? Is she at least nice and caring? That's the most important thing."

"Maybe you can go see for yourself," Future Trunks said. "You're gonna be stuck here a while so you might as well."

Bulma looked even more concerned, "But what if it messes up his timeline even more?"

Future Trunks looked to the side, "Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore, besides I'm sure things will be fine anyway. It's better than keeping him here away from the rest of the world for who knows how long."

"Also having him around means a second chance, maybe this one won't turn out to be a failure," Vegeta said.

Gohan looked up confused at the Saiyan Prince, "Failure? What does that mean?"

Bulma glared slightly at Vegeta for the comment, "That wasn't nice Vegeta, don't say that."

"It may not be nice but it is the truth, such a shame honestly, to waste all that power," Vegeta said before turning away. "I'm going back to my Gravity Room, try not to need me for the next several hours."

As Vegeta left, Gohan got Bulma's attention. "What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, just ignore him, you know how Vegeta can be," Bulma said. "But I'm still worried about showing you this future, what if it means worse for the timeline you came from?"

"Too late now, might as well make the best of it I guess," Gohan said.

"He's right mother, we'll make it work, even if I have to go to that timeline myself," Future Trunks insisted.

Bulma was still unsure, this seemed too risky and she was certain this was gonna cause some major problems, but she decided to trust the Z-Fighters on this. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, just know that I told you so." Bulma went inside, calling for Kid Trunks to follow her. "Goku you should take Goten home, Chi Chi already knows about him messing with the time machine, but you're gonna have to tell her about Gohan."

Goku looked down at his two sons, seeing Gohan and Goten side-by-side at the same age somehow seems so weird to him, but at the same time he's almost happy. He knows Gohan didn't get to be with a lot of kids his age growing up aside from Dende, and that wasn't too constant. Granted Goku didn't have too many friends his age either growing up, other than Krillin, but he hoped to have a little better for his son. Maybe this could be good for both of them, Gohan has a friend, or rather a brother his age.

"Alright then, let's get you boys home. Both of you grab on to me," Goku said and placed his fingers on his forehead, as both Goku and Gohan grabbed part of his pants. Goku then warped over to his house using the Instant Transmission.

Moments later the two were in front of the Son House on Mount Pazou. Goku knocked and entered his home, "Chi Chi! I'm back! I have Goten with me! And a guest!"

"Goten!?" they heard Chi Chi shout. All three of them cringed a little at her tone, they knew she wasn't happy. Chi Chi appeared in view with a look of disapproval. "Goten, there you are. I just got a call from Bulma, what's this about you touching Trunks' time machine!?"

Goten looked down shyly, kicking his feet. "Trunks said it would be fun, and educational."

"There's no thing 'educational' about going back in time to watch your father and his friends fight, also what have I told you about-" Chi Chi stopped her lecture when she noticed Gohan standing near Goku. "Um, Goku, why is there a child that looks like Gohan when he was a little boy standing next to you?"

Goku sheepishly laughed a bit, "Yeah, apparently Goten accidentally brought a friend back with him." Goku gestured to Gohan, "Chi Chi, meet Gohan, from the past."

Chi Chi looked like she was about to freak out at any moment, seeing her son from how he looked so long ago was a lot, "G-g-gohan?"

Gohan waved a bit, "Hi mom."

Chi Chi continued to look, still freaked out. Suddenly she had just fainted, worrying the three Son family members.

"Oh no! Chi Chi!" Goku said, approaching his wife, trying to wake her up. "Come on Chi Chi, you should know how weird our life is by now! You should be used to this!"

"Mom, please get up! Mom!" Goten said, trying to wake up Chi Chi.

"All these years and she still acts like this?" Gohan asked, genuinely confused at how his mother still hasn't gotten used to certain things.

About ten minutes passed and Chi Chi started to regain her composure. After a few minutes, Chi Chi was finally relaxed. "Ok, I'm fine now." She looked to the young Gohan. "I'm still amazed to see you like this. But where, or rather when is he from?"

"Before the Android stuff," Goku said.

Chi Chi looked up in thought, "That was about...thirteen years ago I think," She looked back to Gohan. "You looked so small and adorable back then."

Gohan felt a blush, "Aw, thanks mom. You haven't changed much either."

Chi Chi ruffled his hair and turned to Goku. "So how long is he here?"

"Until Trunks fixes the Time Machine, but that's gonna take a long while, so he's stuck here," Goku said.

"I see, well I guess until then we're gonna have to make room for him here," Chi Chi said.

Gohan felt a little unsure, weird since this is technically his house but he's not from his time. Right now he feels like he's imposing. "Will that be ok? Is there room for me? I don't want you to go through any trouble."

"Don't be silly, you're my son, even if you're not from this timeline I am still gonna treat you like my son, that includes living here with us. Besides we have room, the you of this timeline moved out after he got married," Chi Chi said, then felt some tears. "I do miss having Gohan around, he grew up too fast."

"All kids have to grow up eventually Chi Chi," Goku said.

"I know, but still, he could have stayed, I would have loved to have him, his wife and their baby here. He may be older and he may be a father himself, but he's still my little boy," Chi Chi looked to the young Gohan. "I guess you're my second chance at having my little Gohan again, even if for a little bit."

Goten suddenly felt a little left out, "Does this mean you don't love me anymore mom? Because I did something bad?"

Chi Chi rubbed Goten's hair, "Of course not. I'm not happy with what you did, but I'm never gonna stop loving you. I know you're gonna make mistakes from time to time, and I will have to punish you, but I only do it because I care about you. I just care about Gohan as well."

Gohan became a little curious, "Hey mom, what's the big me like now?"

"Well, you're a Great Scholar now, just like you studied for when you were younger," Chi Chi said.

Gohan smiled at that, "Wow really? So my dreams came true?"

"That's right, you worked hard for them and I'm so proud of what you went on to become," Chi Chi said.

"Wow, so I'm a strong fighter AND a great scholar, that's perfect, I can help my friends and succeed in my goals!" Gohan said.

Goku felt some unease at hearing that. "Actually Gohan, you're not a fighter anymore, you're a full time Scholar now."

Gohan looked confused, "Huh? What do you mean dad?"

"Recently you've put a lot more focus on your studies rather than fighting, you've even fallen behind on training and are not as strong as you would go on to become during the Android stuff," Goku said.

"Wait what?" Gohan asked, then remembered Vegeta's comments about having a 'second chance' with this Gohan. Suddenly the young half Saiyan felt a little disappointed in himself, "So I'm useless now?"

Chi Chi shook her head, "You're not useless Gohan, don't think that way. Just because you gave up on fighting didn't make you useless, you're a success, be proud of that. You don't have to be a fighter to be successful."

"But mom, who's gonna save the world?" Gohan asked.

"Your father and Vegeta can handle that, they've been doing just fine. Besides do you even wanna be a fighter Gohan? You always loved being a Scholar after all," Chi Chi said.

Gohan bit his lip, "I do, I'm happy that I can be one, but I'm afraid if I can't fight, something bad will happen to you and everyone I love."

Chi Chi felt some pity for Gohan, while she never liked the idea of him fighting she also hates him feeling so down. She pulled Gohan into a reassuring hug, "Don't worry about that, I don't expect you to have to keep me safe, I'm your mother, I'm suppose to be keeping you safe and protecting you, not the other way around."

Gohan nodded, "Ok mom, if you say so."

"Good, now run along and play with Goten," Chi Chi then turned to Goten. "Enjoy yourself for now Goten, because it's gonna be your last time having fun for a week. I'm only letting you do this now for Gohan."

Goten groaned, "Fine." He turned to Gohan, "Come on, I have some neat toys we can play with."

Gohan followed Goten to their room, though Gohan still felt unsure. Hopefully everyone's exaggerating, there's no way he's gotten so weak after years of trying to get strong right? The older him must have kept up on his training, he wouldn't throw away so much hard work like it was nothing, would he?

As the boys left, Chi Chi took time to clear her head, "I wish I had a normal life."

"At least you always have some excitement right?" Goku said with his usual happy attitude.

Chi Chi looked at Goku with a serious expression. "Goku, we need to talk."

"About what?" Goku asked.

"About Gohan, did you see how he felt a moment ago. He's convinced if he's not a fighter then he's useless."

"Huh? Why would he feel that?" Goku asked.

"Because you and your friends got him into fighting and saving the world and all that. This is why I didn't want him to get into martial arts, he's gonna base his value on how strong he is physically rather than how much he knows as far as academics," Chi Chi said.

"Aw come on, so he felt a little unsure of himself, he'll get over it. He's a great kid after all," Goku said.

"Goku, you focus too much on fighting, for all we know he only wants to fight because he probably feels it's the only way you'll care about him," Chi Chi said.

Goku looked a little hurt from hearing that, he cares a lot about his son, he would never judge his son just by his strength. "Chi Chi, I know I'm always ready for a good fight, and I would love it if Gohan could fight like me, but to say that it's the only reason I care about him is a bit much. I care a lot about my sons, even if they didn't wanna fight. I was perfectly fine with Gohan having never learned martial arts, but unfortunately things happened and now he's a fighter like me."

"Yes, but now he's confused as to what's more important. Sometimes your friends make me feel like a lousy mother just because I push him to study. Gohan wants this just as much as I do, you saw his reaction when I told him that his present counterpart is a Great Scholar, he loves this, I'm worried his self esteem about not being a strong fighter will affect that," Chi Chi said.

"But you said it yourself, Gohan went on to become a Scholar despite that," Goku said.

"Well maybe you should make sure our Gohan doesn't feel left out just because his father only seems to care about fighting," Chi Chi said.

Goku angrily sighed, "I know I'm not the best father in the world, sometimes I wish I could have done more for Gohan other than teaching him how to fight, but surely you can believe me when I say I love my sons, no matter how strong or weak they are in regards to fighting. Honestly I am happy for Gohan, I'm glad he got to live out his dream, because he worked hard for it, and I can appreciate hard work."

Chi Chi nodded, "I hope so."

Goku rubbed his head, "Anyway, I guess we should tell our Gohan about his younger self being here, when do you think I should talk to him?"

"Well he told me he has a conference tomorrow and he's likely getting ready for it now. Let him know tomorrow so that way he doesn't have any distractions until he's done," Chi Chi said.

Goku nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna go to the fields and get some more vegetables."

"Right, and Goku, I'm sorry if I was blunt before, I'm just worried for Gohan," Chi Chi said.

Goku nodded, "It's fine, I can understand."

Goku went to the field with a lot on his mind, between the two Gohans and the situation with the time machine. He just hopes should Beerus find out he won't be too mad. But Goku can handle it if need be.


	4. Past meets Future

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks is already looking over the time machine, trying to see what needs fixing. "Man, those kids really messed this thing up."

"We'll fix it, don't worry," Bulma insisted, looking over the machine and making notes, comparing them to the ones she got from the future. "It'll take a while though."

Trunks groaned, "Oh well, kids will be kids, though I never acted like that when I was younger."

"Well you did live under different circumstances, though I wish you didn't have to go through all that just to be a proper young man," Bulma said.

Trunks rubbed his head sheepishly, "Don't get me wrong, I had my moments too, you think the you in the future was happy that I wanted to train with Gohan and fight the androids? You think I listened when you or Gohan told me NOT to fight them?"

Bulma chuckled a little, "Good point, I get nervous when Trunks here does stuff like that, even with Vegeta and Goku around to protect him."

Trunks nodded, "Still, kinda wish they had a little more common sense. I'm sure they'll learn it soon, the Kid me might act a little bratty but he seems to have moments where he's mature."

"All kids act like bratty once in awhile, I'm sure even Gohan did when he was younger, though I can hardly imagine him acting bratty, especially the time we went to Namek. He was very polite, always spoke to me respectfully, in fact I probably acted more immature than he did," With that Bulma and Trunks had a little alugh before Bulma continued. "I think it's mostly Chi Chi's influence, she knew how to raise a well mannered son," Bulma said, then began to wonder. "Even if she can be a little...overdramatic at times?"

"If Chi Chi is good at teaching manners then how did Goten start acting like this? Did Chi Chi try something different with him?" Trunks asked.

Bulma shrugged, "Not sure, guess he just took too much after Goku. Also I hate to admit it but I feel like it's mostly Trunks getting him into this stuff, that or he's just a bit more naïve, kinda like Goku was."

Trunks looked over the machine some more, "Oh well, this can be fixed soon, I just hope the young Gohan is adjusting well to this sudden change."

A moment later, Future Mai had entered the room. "There you are Trunks, I've been looking for you." She noticed him working on the time machine. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing major, the younger me started messing around with this along with Goten, it's a little damaged right now but I can get it fixed," Trunks said.

Mai crossed her arms, "Unfortunate, though it's not like we're going back just yet. Our world is safe again at least, thanks to you, your father and Goku."

"I know, but still, I need to be sure so if we do need to go back we can," Trunks said.

"Yeah, good point. Though what were Goten and the younger you doing?" Mai asked.

"They traveled back in time to see the arrival of The Androids, I got them before they could mess anything up but unfortunately they brought back a guest," Trunk said.

"A guest? Who?" Mai asked.

"A younger version of Gohan," Trunks explained.

Mai looked a little surprised, "Wow really? So now there's three Saiyan children running around?"

Trunks shook his head, "Don't worry about Gohan, he's always been well mannered and well behaved. Maybe he'll be a good influence on the younger me and Goten."

Mai nodded, "Maybe so, still, very strange circumstance."

"Our lives are full of them, you get used to it," Trunks said.

Meanwhile with Gohan, he's in his old room, well his ten years older room but still his room. He looked around at some of the emptiness. Most of the room's furniture was gone, leaving only the bed and a table.

"Looks like the me from this world took everything, I wonder what he's like though if he doesn't fight anymore?" Gohan wondered.

He laid back on the bed and started to let his mind wander, "What about Mr. Piccolo, what's he up to these days? And Krillin too? Also Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, all our old friends. So far it looks like most of them are the same, except Vegeta, he seems a little less mean than when I last knew him."

Gohan became even more curious, "What's my wife like though? I bet she's really pretty, wonder if she's strong too?"

The next day, after his Conference was over, the other Gohan was in a room, studying up in his scholarly pursuits. He heard a knock on his door not too long afterwards. "Come in."

His wife Videl had entered the room, "Gohan, I just got a call from your mother."

"Is everything alright?" Gohan asked in a worried tone. All these years of fighting danger has left him with extra caution.

"Everything's fine, she just said something surprising happened today and she hopes you can find time to go by her home, she says it pertains to you especially," Videl replied.

Gohan scratched his head, "That so? Wonder what it could be?"

"You can ask her yourself if you'd like, here's the phone," Videl said, handing the phone over to Gohan.

"Hello?" Gohan answered.

"Hello Gohan, it's your mother," Chi Chi said.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Gohan asked, partially focusing on his work as he talked to his mother.

"A lot of things, question, how soon do you think you'll be able to come here?" Chi Chi asked a bit urgently.

Gohan once again seemed worried at his mother's tone, "Um I'm still in the middle of my studies, is it really important though?"

"A little, but if you want to finish your work then that's fine, but do try to come as soon as possible," Chi Chi said.

"Ok, I should be done within a half an hour," Gohan said.

"That's fine, you don't need to rush sweetie, I know how hard you work, just like I taught you. But I do look forward to seeing you, bye son," Chi Chi said and ended the call.

Gohan looked at the phone really confused, "Wonder what that was all about?"

Videl took the phone, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, my mom just needs to see me soon, no big deal, according to her," Gohan said.

Videl gave a nod, "Alright, when you see her, tell her, your father and Goten I said 'hi'."

Gohan nodded, "Will do." He went back to his work, somewhat distracted by what his mother wanted to tell him. "I hope everything really is alright."

Videl herself made her way back to the kitchen, working on making dinner. "Chi Chi sounded like something big happened, but what could it be? Is she gonna have another child? Is Gohan getting a little brother? Or maybe a sister?" Videl started to think, "A sister would be nice, someone for Pan to play with. Plus I'm sure Chi Chi would love to have another girl around, even if there's a chance she'll take after her father." Videl chuckled, "Though I was no different in a way."

Later on, Gohan finally made the time to fly over to his parents' home, curious as to what this big deal is. "Alright, here we go."

Gohan knocked on the door and awaited an answer. He stood there wondering what his mother was so interested in telling him, hopefully it would be something good.

A few moments later, Chi Chi had answered the door and saw Gohan standing there. "Gohan, you made it, how's your studies going?"

"It's going great, I'm moving up to bigger projects now, with any luck I can end up as the top scholar in town, then later the whole region," Gohan said.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan, you're really working hard, just try not to overwork yourself, remember to spend a lot of time with your wife and daughter, especially Pan, she needs a father figure in her life after all" Chi Chi said.

"I will, anyway why did you need me to come over, you sure everything's ok?" Gohan asked, once again growing concerned.

"Everything's fine, you don't need to worry so much, though I guess you get that from me," Chi Chi said with a chuckle. "Anyway there's something, or rather, someone I want you to see, though it's gonna come as a shock to you."

"Kinda hard to shock me these days, especially knowing I'm half alien and one of our friends is from an alternate future, but I'll just take your word that I'm in for a big surprise though," Gohan said.

"You could say that, now follow me to your old room," Chi Chi said and walked Gohan inside.

Gohan followed his mother to the door of his room and stopped right in front. "So, what's this big surprise?"

Chi Chi held a finger up, instructing Gohan to wait before knocking on the door to the room. "You have a visitor!"

"Really? Who?" Gohan heard. Somehow that voice seemed familiar to him, he didn't know why but he was for a surprise when the door opened.

Standing in front of him was a younger version of himself, no older than 10 years old. The two Gohans looked at each other in awe and surprise.

"Gohan, meet Gohan," Chi Chi said, confirming it to the two that they are indeed looking at each other.

Kid Gohan expected to see his adult counterpart soon, but to actually see what he would look like in the next 13 years came as such a big surprise. One thing he had to wonder was what was with the glasses? Not to mention his weird choice of clothing and unusual hair style. Then again he is a Great Scholar, but from the looks of things, the fact that he hadn't trained in so long must be true, he barely gave off any ki and he just seemed a little weak. Then again he might just be surpressing his power a lot, they were trained to do that as to not damage things by mistake.

Adult Gohan looked down at himself, feeling even more shock since he didn't expect a kid version of himself to be in his old room. Where did he come from? And how did he get here? Does Trunks have anything to do with this? Did he bring him back from another time? He needed answers and wanted them as soon as possible.

Chi Chi could feel the awkwardness, to have to show her son that a younger version of him exists. Before long Goten had arrived next to Kid Gohan and noticed the older Gohan. "Big brother! You're here! And you met the smaller you! Isn't this cool!"

"How is this possible?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi patted his shoulder, "Long story, come sit down."

As Chi Chi went to explain everything, back at Capsule Corp, Trunks is training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. Vegeta figured Trunks needed a break from working on the time machine, that a little exercise would clear his mind. That and he doesn't want Trunks to slack off on his training, especially after seeing the little Gohan and remembering how much he eventually slacked off.

The two exchanged blows in the room, the Gravity nearing 600 times Earth's Gravity, nice for a warm up spar. They decided to stay in their base forms for now, no Super Saiyan yet.

"You're slacking! Put some power behind your punches!" Vegeta said and punched Trunks down hard. Trunks got up and powered up to attack Vegeta again, doing somewhat better, but not good enough. "Come on! Don't you have more than that!?"

Trunks groaned, "I still have plenty left!" He threw a punch at his father, but the Saiyan Prince blocked it with no trouble.

"You normally do better, are you distracted!?" Vegeta said, punching Trunks across the room.

Trunks hit the wall hard and fell to his knees, wiping his mouth a bit. "A little."

Vegeta glared, "Is this about Kakarot's son Gohan? The one that came back from over ten years ago?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about his timeline. He's the one who saved everyone, if I don't send him back soon, that world's just gonna be another world like mine," Trunks said.

"You'll figure something out, he said it's a month before they were to arrive, so you have time to send him back, hopefully much stronger so certain things don't end up happening," Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, maybe it could work out even better."

"I just hope _that_ Gohan keeps up on his training, it's sad that the energy that Gohan gave off is too similar to the one now. I'm convinced he was much stronger as a kid than as an adult," Vegeta said.

"He did want to become a scholar after all," Trunks said.

Vegeta scoffed, "We're Saiyans, we're meant to fight, I'll never understand why his Earthling mother decided that studies take priority over power, what good did that do him the last few fights we had? What good did it do him in the future you came from? You don't take away fighting from a Saiyan, that goes against nature."

"He might be Saiyan father, but he's also half human, he deserves that choice," Trunks said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever, he's not my son, you are, what matters is that you be the one to surpass me, if you haven't already."

Trunks powred up a little, "I'll do my best father."

Vegeta smirked, "I know you will, now let's take this to the next level." Vegeta powered up into his Super Saiyan form, as did Trunks, and raised the Gravity by 100. "Come at me!"

Back at the Son Family home, Gohan just sat in disbelief over hearing what had happened and how the kid version of himself came to this timeline.

"So Goten and Trunks, er the little Trunks, traveled into the past and caused this younger version of myself to exist here?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi nodded, "Yes, the Future Trunks stepped away for a few minutes and well...this all happened."

Gohan looked to his kid self, who was still amazed at what he was gonna grow up to be.

"So the last thing you remember is training for the androids?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, with dad and Mr. Piccolo," Kid Gohan said.

"Wow, thirteen years younger." Gohan then looked back to Chi Chi, "What happens now though? Is he gonna go back?"

"Not right now, Goten messed something up in the time machine so Bulma and Future Trunks are trying to fix it," Chi Chi said.

"What about him, er me? Where is the younger me gonna stay?" Gohan asked.

"For now he's gonna stay in your old room until the time machine is ready," Chi Chi said.

"I see, but what affects will it have on his timeline?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi shrugged, "We're not sure, but we can worry about that later." She stood up, "Anyway I need to get dinner ready, your father will be back soon after his exercise, he'll probably have a bigger appetite than normal, and given his Saiyan nature, that would be a lot."

After Chi Chi left, Gohan sat there in thought, this seems like such a weird course of events. Kid Gohan looked to his older self and started getting a bit curious, "So...you're a great scholar?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I am..."

"That's great...so you're also married?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we have a beautiful daughter together, her name is Pan," Gohan said.

"That's cool...is your wife pretty?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Very, she's a former martial artist too, she also helped me during my superhero days," Gohan said.

That peaked Kid Gohan's interest, "Superhero days?"

"Yeah, I'll show you!" Gohan said and activated his watch. Within seconds, he had donned his Great Saiyaman attire.

Kid Gohan looked amazed at how fast that was, "Whoa! That's so cool!"

"Right? Check this out too," Gohan started doing weird poses. "I am defender of all, I am the one who opposes evil, villains beware, for I am...The Great Saiyaman!"

At the end of the pose, Kid Gohan just stood there in shock, though that quickly turned into excitement, "Wow! You're so cool older me! I can't believe I grow up to become a superhero, such a cool name too! And that costume, did you design it!?"

"Yeah, totally!" Gohan said.

"Man, you must have looked so awesome, I can't wait to try that myself one day!" Kid Gohan said with a big grin.

Gohan rubbed his nose while smiling, "It's nice to have someone appreciate my look and my name, even if it is a younger me."

Chi Chi came back to the living room when she noticed adult Gohan posing in his Saiyaman attire while Kid Gohan laughed up a storm. She was gonna let them know that the food would be ready soon should adult Gohan want to stay, but she decided to leave them be for now.

After a few minutes of Gohan explaining his Scholarly activities and his superhero stuff, he had checked his watch. "I should get going soon, I have more work to do, plus Videl's probably waiting."

"Any chance I can meet your wife soon?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll come by and bring you to our home. I'll even show you some my academic work," Gohan said.

"That sounds fun, well I'll see you tomorrow older me," Kid Gohan.

"See you tomorrow younger me," Gohan said. "Oh one more thing, watch out for Goten in the morning, he likes to start early morning pillow fights sometimes, especially if he knows you won't expect it."

"Right, got it," Kid Gohan said.

"Mom, I'm going back home now!" Gohan called.

"Already? I had dinner made, sure you don't want any?" Chi Chi asked.

"Videl's cooking, besides you know Saiyan Appetites, better to have more for them," Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Right, see you soon Gohan," Chi Chi said.

Gohan waved good-bye one more time and flew back home with Kid Gohan waving good-bye.

"Wow, I might grow up to look a little nerdy, but he seems pretty nice. He doesn't seem as strong but I bet it's still there, waiting to come out. Maybe I can help him use that power again, especially if he's gonna be an awesome superhero. Protecting the world and excelling at school, that sounds pretty ideal to me," Kid Gohan said and went inside. As he went in, he had one more though, "But I need to make a note not to look that nerdy, though maybe that's just to fool his opponents, hehe so sneaky."

The next day, Adult Gohan kept his promise and flew Kid Gohan to his home. Kid Gohan was amazed at how big it was, being a scholar had it's advantages, great work and big pay.

The two Gohans entered the home, the younger one looking amazed at what he had seen.

"Wow, it's so big!" Kid Gohan said.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Gohan said.

Kid Gohan looked around and noticed a room with a lot of books. "Wow, is that where you do your work?"

"Sure is, wanna go see the books?" Gohan asked.

"Boy would I!" Kid Gohan said and rushed inside, looking around at all the books.

The adult Gohan chuckled a bit at his younger self's excitement when he felt the ki of his wife approaching. He turned and saw her with their daughter Pan in her arms.

"So, did you really bring over a younger version of yourself?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, he's in that room where I do my studies," Gohan said.

Videl looked in the room and noticed a young boy no older than ten years old looking excitingly through a book that's years above his age.

"Wow, you look so adorable as a kid," Videl said.

"I got that a lot, I'm still surprised there's a younger me here, I know that Trunks has his future self around too but still, pretty amazing," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it is, to think that little boy actually would go on to save the world, only to have my father take the credit," Videl said, feeling slightly annoyed.

"It's no big deal, I really didn't want that type of attention anyway," Gohan said.

"Yeah but still, it just annoys me sometimes, even to the point where I let the fame of being his daughter get to my head," Videl said, regretting those early days of her arrogance.

"Hey it worked out for the best at least," Gohan said, wrapping an arm around Videl, getting a smile from his wife.

"You're right, now mind introducing me to yourself?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded and called out, "Little me, come on out here, there's someone I want you to meet."

Kid Gohan left the room, "Who is it?"

"Little me, meet my wife Videl and our daughter Pan," Gohan said, gesturing to the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Gohan," Videl said.

Kid Gohan just needed that one look, that one glance at Videl to instantly fall in love. Just as stated, she was beautiful, such pretty eyes, nice hair, soft looking skin, not to mention he could feel her ki, she's stronger than an average human.

He also took a look at the baby in her arms, she looked so adorable, to think he's the father of that baby, well not her actual father but he would eventually become her father. He glanced back to Videl, taking in her beauty and her excellence. She was a sight to behold.

"Hello Videl...nice to meet you," Gohan said, his gaze not broken, cheeks getting red.

Videl giggled a bit, she can tell that she really caught his attention. She gave Pan for Gohan to hold while she approached Kid Gohan. She knelt before him and rubbed his hair. "I like your hair, it looks nice a bit longer."

Gohan blushed some more, this pretty girl is rubbing his hair and complimenting him, so close to him too, getting a better look at her lovely eyes.

"Wow...you're so beautiful," Kid Gohan said, then covered his mouth immediately. "Whoops, that just came out."

Videl giggled, "That's fine, technically you do grow up to marry me, it's normal that you feel that way." She then pulled him in for a hug, "Still, you're just so cute, it's rare to see a little boy as cute as you are."

Kid Gohan's face was completely red, this beautiful girl was hugging him and calling him cute, she's got quite a hug, makes sense considering her above average power level.

Adult Gohan is simply laughing at the display, he can tell how flustered his younger self is over his wife, he would know because when he first started high school he felt the same way when other girls would give him attention.

Videl pulled away from the hug, still maintaining her smile, "So how long are you here for?"

"Um...I'm not sure, probably a few days," Kid Gohan said.

"That's nice, it'd be great to spend time with you, I always wondered what you were like as a kid, I heard you were quite adventurous," Videl said.

"Yeah, sorta. When I'm not on adventures with my friends, I'm at home studying, it's my favorite activity after all," Kid Gohan said.

Videl giggled a bit, "So you were always like that, explains why when you attended school, you acted a bit shy and nerdy."

Both Gohans blushed at the statement, Adult Gohan remembering those awkward years, Kid Gohan somewhat dreading those awkward years. During this, Pan suddenly started crying, worrying her father.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Gohan asked.

Videl grabbed the baby, "I was actually about to feed her, mind helping me with that?"

Gohan shook his head, "Of course not." He turned to his younger self, "Wanna help us feed Pan?"

Kid Gohan nodded, "That sounds fun."

The group went into the kitchen where Videl grabbed some baby food, mostly carrots as those were her favorite. Videl set the food down and grabbed a spoon to feed Pan.

"Open up for mommy," Videl cooed. Pan just giggled a bit as she was fed, most of the food all over her face. "Silly Pan, the food goes in your mouth, not around it."

The Gohans laughed a little, the display being too cute for them. Kid Gohan just watched as Videl continued to feed Pan, all the while admiring her beauty. She had such soft looking skin, and she was in great shape from what he could notice. Plus her tender nature was also endearing to him.

A moment later, Videl looked to Kid Gohan, "Wanna try feeding her?"

Kid Gohan looked unsure, "Is it ok? I don't think I'll know how to."

"It's not too hard," Adult Gohan said. "Just grab a spoon and feed it into her mouth, just remember to go slow and try to make sure she eats it."

Kid Gohan nodded and grabbed the spoon. "Here you go Pan." He slowly approached her mouth with the spoon, and luckily for him she opened to eat the food, most of it at least.

"Hey not bad," Adult Gohan said.

"Even as a kid you're a good father," Videl said.

"Good practice for when Goten is born a year after your timeline," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan smiled a bit and continued feeding Pan. It became easier as this went on and soon she was full. Soon after Pan showed her exhaustion with a yawn.

"Looks like she needs to sleep, I'll take care of that," Videl said, picking Pan up, patting her back in the process. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Videl made her way out the room as Kid Gohan continued to stare at her, she just looked so amazing, he couldn't bare it. Is it weird for him to be this in love? He barely knows her, even though she's the wife of his adult counterpart. It's very complicated, but perhaps it is instinct that he's attracted to her, they are meant for each other as evidence by their marriage.

"She's really nice isn't she?" Adult Gohan said, almost as if sensing his younger self's thoughts.

"Yeah, your wife is really pretty," Kid Gohan said.

"You know what's funny is that she actually didn't like me much at one point," Gohan said.

Kid Gohan looked confused, "Huh? Why not?"

"She wasn't always this tender, sweet girl, she used to be tough, almost like a teen girl version of Vegeta," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan did a double take, "She was like Vegeta? No way, she's too nice and cute to be like Vegeta."

"She's always been cute, but she used to be this really tough girl. She never liked The Great Saiyaman at one point since she herself also fought for justice, always saving people and keeping the city safe, and she couldn't even fly," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan crossed his arms in wonder, "It doesn't surprise me that she couldn't fly, I mean dad couldn't always fly, and he still saved the world a lot, but I can't picture her as not being nice and sweet."

"Well she was, but over time she calmed down, though she still has her moments, but in a way we both changed. We both started as fighters who gave that up for a nice and normal family," Adult Gohan said.

That reminded Kid Gohan, "So you never really trained again? Like never?"

Adult Gohan shook his head, "No, you think I would since on occasion I've had to help save the world. Luckily dad was there, along with Vegeta, and thanks to their new God forms they've saved this world many times again."

"God powers?" Kid Gohan asked. "What are those?"

Adult Gohan remembered, "Oh right, there's a lot you don't know, let's just say that Dad and Vegeta achieved something called 'Super Saiyan God' and now they can channel that ability whenever they want."

This amazed Kid Gohan, to know there's so much more they can do to get stronger. Can he achieve Super Saiyan God as well? Should he try to convince his adult counterpart to do so? Would it be right to do so though? Gohan never really wanted to be a warrior in the first place, but he also feels he can't just walk away from something like that. Perhaps he can learn to find the balance between being strong and still being a Great Scholar.

"Do you miss fighting? Or at least training?" Kid Gohan asked.

Adult Gohan thought that question over, it's not something he normally thinks about and he's surprised that question stunned him. "Sometimes, I mean as tough as some of those old fights were I did like the bond me and dad shared when training."

"Yeah, training with dad and Mr. Piccolo was great, even though mom didn't like it," Kid Gohan said.

"Mom's just worried, after seeing how bad Piccolo used to be she was afraid of us getting hurt like that, plus between the Saiyan Invasions, the stuff on Namek and even the whole thing with the Androids, I guess the worry gets to her at times," Adult Gohan said.

"I like training for fun really, even if I don't care that much about fighting. Even though I wanna be a Great Scholar, I also wanna be strong enough to protect everyone I love, I'm sure you wanna be strong enough to protect Videl and Pan," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I realized that a while ago when fending off another alien invasion, I was so weak that I could barely stay in my Super Saiyan form. I asked Piccolo to train me again, which he did for a while." Gohan chuckled a bit, "Funny, I actually had a chance to test my skills again in a tournament between the two Universes, but I passed that up to go to an Academic Conference, sometimes I wonder if that was even a good idea."

Kid Gohan scratched his head, "There was another invasion? And a tournament between Universes?"

Adult Gohan remembered who he was talking to, a younger self whose only adventure had been the Saiyans and going to Namek. "I have a lot to tell you about."

"Also, why was Trunks here in this timeline again? By that I mean the adult Trunks," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan chuckled, "Like I said, I have a lot to tell you, why don't you come with me and we'll talk for a bit, who knows, when you get back to your timeline you'll be able to know this stuff and prepare better."

Gohan nodded and followed his adult counterpart to the living room. Moments later Videl had arrived, "Pan's asleep."

"Good, I was about to tell the younger me about some adventures I had after the Android stuff," Adult Gohan said.

"Oh, are you gonna mention when we did the Great Saiyaman thing?" Videl asked a bit eagerly.

Kid Gohan looked confused, "What do you mean 'we'? Big me said you didn't like Saiyaman."

Videl blushed a bit, remembering her brash teen days, "Yeah, I was a bit spoiled at the time."

"A bit? You kinda followed me around because you thought I was suspicious and you constantly tried to take off my helmet to see my face," Adult Gohan teased.

Videl huffed a bit, "Well you did look strange, you can't blame me too much." She looked to younger Gohan, "But truth be told, after a while I got my own Saiyaman attire and helped Gohan save the world."

Kid Gohan's eyes grew wide, "Wow, a superhero couple, that sounds amazing!"

"Yeah, it was," Videl said, sitting down next to Kid Gohan, getting a blush from the young boy. "Bit tough too, but at the time, I liked the idea of fighting, a lot. That's probably one reason Gohan's dad was so happy when he found out I was gonna be his daughter-in-law."

"Did you know my dad before you married the older me?" Kid Gohan asked.

"I heard of him, he was the martial arts champion before my dad was, he was doing martial arts since he was a kid, entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, or the Budokai Tenkaichi at the age of twelve, I thought that was pretty cool. In a way he's a reason I wanted to train at an early age, so it's an honor to have eventually met him and see that he has such a great son," Videl said.

"My parents got married after one of the tournaments I heard, that's the one where they met Mr. Piccolo," Kid Gohan said.

"Yeah, though from what I heard, he wasn't very nice. Amazing how much has changed, now he's an occasional babysitter for Pan," Videl said.

Kid Gohan snickered, "Mr. Piccolo a babysitter? He used to complain about watching over me, now he's watching over my, er, your and big me's daughter?"

Adult Gohan took this time to speak, "You'd be surprised, Pan looks at Mr. Piccolo as another grandparent in a way."

Kid Gohan snickered, "Grandpa Piccolo, I can't wait to say that to him just to get his reaction. Wait how is he doing lately? Is he really strong too?"

Gohan shrugged, "Not sure, he doesn't train as much, but he did pretty well in that Universal Tournament from what i heard."

"That's nice, I'm glad he's doing well," Kid Gohan said.

"Yeah, later we'll take you to see him, after we tell you some stuff," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan nodded as he listened to the stories his older self had to tell. Hearing these stories made Gohan wonder even more if he should train harder, especially to keep his friends and family safe.


	5. A Little Spar

Later on, Kid Gohan was seen punching the air, practicing his combos on the roof of Adult Gohan and Videl's home. He didn't want to slack off on his training too much, he had to be ready in case of anything.

As he was training, he heard a familiar voice call him, "So, it's true, there is a younger form of you here."

Gohan recognized that voice, he turned around to see someone he was always more than happy to see, "Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo landed on the roof, "Gohan, good to see you, though I didn't expect to see you like this, I haven't seen this size in over ten years, really puts it into perspective how much you've grown."

Gohan nodded, though looked down in some sadness, "Though unfortunately it doesn't look like my strength has grown. How can I protect the ones I love if I'm not strong enough to do so?"

"Gohan, while it is a shame that you've given up on martial arts, that's not really such a bad thing. At least you made something of your life. You're a Great Scholar, something you've wanted to be since you were a child. You worked hard for that, so even if you hadn't been training to increase your power, you still did something incredible, we're still proud of what you went on to become in this world," Piccolo said.

Gohan looked at his fists, he clenched them tightly, thinking over what he's been told. "I get that, and I'm happy I can achieve something like that, but I just know I shouldn't have given up on fighting. I mean Destruction Gods? Pink Puffy Monsters? That Supreme Kai that used my dad's power to attack Trunks's future? Even Frieza came back, and he brought his army. I thought we saw the last of him on Namek! He even became Golden somehow!"

Piccolo sighed, "Yes, we still have problems from time to time, and yes some have been more dangerous than others, but your father and Vegeta have always found a way to save the day, and you did your best even during those tough times. You helped your father become a Super Saiyan God, he's reached a level that's beyond anyone's imagination."

"Still, I feel like I should be doing more, now I know when I go back to my time I'm gonna train twice as hard and prevent all these bad things from happening myself. I'm still gonna be a Great Scholar, but I also want to protect the ones I love," Gohan said.

Piccolo sighed, Gohan felt really strongly about this. He can't blame him, despite his kind nature, he's still part Saiyan, he does have that urge to get strong, even if he can control it a lot better than Goku or Vegeta thanks to his human side.

"Well kid, I'm sure you'll figure something out, but please remember this, don't try to be something you're not. Don't be ashamed of growing up like this Gohan, don't try to act like your father or Vegeta, remember to always be yourself," Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded, "I will, thank you Mr. Piccolo." Gohan bowed before his mentor, just like the old times.

"No problem kid, take it easy now," Piccolo said and flew off, leaving Gohan to his exercise.

A few minutes later, Videl came outside and looked up on the roof. "Gohan! Your parents are here!"

Gohan looked down to see Videl, "Alright, thanks! I'll be right down!" Gohan flew down to meet with Videl as the two went inside.

In the home, Adult Gohan is talking with Goku and Chi Chi about his academics.

"The professors are really impressed by my work, a local professor even wants me to be his assistant, I can finally get a decent job without moving too far away, so I can spend more time with Pan," Gohan said.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan, I knew you could do it, ever since you were a little boy I saw something special in you," Chi Chi said.

Gohan blushed a little, "I have you to thank for that mom, you did help me when I was younger, you pushed me pretty hard after all."

"All in a mother's work Gohan, I'm just happy for you, you're also a great role model for your daughter," Chi Chi said.

"Speaking of Pan, has she gotten stronger yet?" Goku asked eagerly. "Think she's ready to train?"

Chi Chi felt a bit annoyed at that, is fighting all her husband thinks about? Luckily Gohan also seemed to feel the same way.

"Dad, she's still too young to start training, she's still a toddler."

"Seriously Goku, Pan might not even wanna be a martial artist, I personally rather she grow up to be more lady like," Chi Chi said.

"Aw, but she seems really strong, her power level is bigger than the average baby's, she's already able to fly after all," Goku said.

"Most of that is because she's part Saiyan, but that doesn't mean she should be training yet," Gohan said.

"Yeah Goku, remember what we talked about Yesterday," Chi Chi warned.

Goku nodded sadly, "You're right. I'm sorry about this, I'll love Pan regardless if she's a fighter or not, I just thought it would be a fun thing for us to do so we can bond and grandfather and granddaughter."

Gohan nodded, "I understand dad, maybe when she's older, um if that's ok with you mom."

Chi Chi shrugged, "Whatever you think, you're her father so you have to decide what's best, I trust you won't let your father get too carried away."

"I won't, I don't intend to raise Pan to strictly be a fighter," Gohan said.

"Good, maybe she can be a Scholar like you," Chi Chi said.

A moment later, Videl had entered with Kid Gohan.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Kid Gohan said.

"Hello Gohan, we're gonna be going home soon, after we eat," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, Videl's a great cook, you need to try her food" Goku said.

"Thanks Goku, kinda weird cooking though, growing up in a place where my meals were cooked for me," Videl said.

"I say you grew up really lucky then, I was never the best cook after all," Goku said.

Kid Gohan looked around, "Where's Goten?"

"He's still at home, staying in his room like a boy who misbehaves should," Chi Chi said.

Kid Gohan pitied his 'little' brother, "I kinda feel bad for him, if it wasn't for Goten and Trunks, I wouldn't be here, and it's been great so far, look at my eventual wife, she's so pretty."

Videl blushed a little, "You're quite the flatterer, funny there was a time I would probably punch someone for calling me 'pretty', but since it's you I can let that slide."

Kid Gohan scratched his head."Did you really use to fight? It's just so weird to imagine, I can't imagine you as tough, you're so...I don't wanna say 'girly', you're so..."

"Delicate?" Adult Gohan said.

"Well mannered?" Chi Chi said.

"Soft?" Goku said.

Videl seemed slightly annoyed by the way the others were starting to describe her, she doesn't fight anymore but she still doesn't appreciate some of this stuff.

Kid Gohan shook his head. "More like mild."

"Mild?" Videl asked. "That's a new one."

"That happens sometimes Gohan, I used to be a fighter, now look at me, I'm a wife and mother of two, or now three children," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, over time I guess a lot of us grow a little soft and lose that fighting spirit and become a bit weaker, like Krillin, Yamcha, even Piccolo at times seems so soft," Goku said.

Somewhere in the distance, Piccolo had just sneezed. "Is someone saying something about me? Why do I get the feeling it's probably Goku?"

Back with Goku, was still continuing his talk. "Anyway it happens."

Kid Gohan briefly glanced at Adult Gohan, knowing how accurate his father's words were at the moment.

"No one fights forever Goku, you and Vegeta are the only ones who still do," Chi Chi said, then looked to Videl. "Thankfully you're not that tough and arrogant fighter you used to be, I'm glad you're capable of being so soft and well mannered."

Videl groaned a little, "I'm not that soft, I'm just focused on being a mother right now."

"Yeah but Chi Chi's right, you did change quite a bit, not that it's a bad thing but you did get kinda weak," Goku pointed out.

Videl clenched her fist slightly, "Weak?"

"Goku, be nice, she's a lady after all, it's fine that she chooses not to fight, who needs it after all, she's just fine being a plain old housewife, kinda like me," Chi Chi said.

Videl looked almost freaked out, becoming like Chi Chi? Now Videl can see herself nagging and complaining to her husband and daughter the way Chi Chi at times does to her husband and her sons, even to her when she first met Chi Chi.

"Still, wonder what you were like as a fighter Videl? How strong were you?" Kid Gohan asked.

Videl suddenly had an idea, "Tell you what Gohan...er little Gohan, tomorrow come by and I'll show you my old fighting style. I'm still in good enough shape after all, and I could use the exercise...maybe we can spar a little."

That got a look of shock from everyone around.

Kid Gohan's shock turned to amazement, "Wow really! That sounds great!"

Goku also looked amazed, "Mind if I come? Your technique's a little interesting to me."

"Sure, all of you can come," Videl said.

Adult Gohan looked unsure, "Um Videl, you haven't fought in so long, I really don't think you should spar with me, even as a kid."

"Yeah Videl, you're a mother after all, that should be behind you," Chi Chi said.

"Come on, even Eighteen fights sometimes," Videl insisted. "Besides I'm pretty sure Gohan won't use his full power on me."

"I'll hold back, I don't wanna hurt you after all," Kid Gohan said.

Videl turned to Adult Gohan, "Maybe you two can even spar a bit, I'm sure that would be entertaining."

"I really don't think I should fight my younger self, suppose something weird happens, what if it causes a tear in time and space?" Gohan asked.

"To be fair, Kid Trunks fought Future Trunks a little, and nothing bad happened," Goku reminded.

"I kinda wanna challenge you myself though Big Me, I wanna see anything new you learned," Kid Gohan said.

"Honestly I haven't learned that much new that you don't know already, aside from turning Super Saiyan, and even that I have a hard time doing these days," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan looked surprised and disappointed. "You really haven't trained at all? Man you really do need to spar with me, maybe you can get back into shape and be strong enough to protect our loved ones."

"Those days are behind me, granted I did recently try training again but my school work has more priority right now," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan crossed his arms, very disappointed, "Fine, I can respect that, but I do hope you come by to see me and Videl, come to think of it, I'd like to spar with everyone in this timeline, at least the ones who still fight."

Goku thought a moment, "Goten fights, both of the Trunks fight, Vegeta definitely still fights, maybe you can even spar with Lord Beerus."

Chi Chi looked a little freaked out, "Don't say that! My little Gohan is NOT fighting the God of Destruction!"

"Is he really that strong?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Even dad's God powers aren't enough," Adult Gohan said.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see anyone much stronger than your father," Videl said.

Gohan shuddered a bit, "Yeah that might be a bit much, I don't think I want anything to do with him just yet, though have you met anyone new?"

Goku remembered, "Well there's Buu, and Jaco...actually he might not want to." Goku had another idea, "Maybe the Universe 6 guys, like Cabba, that might be a fun fight."

"Cabba's a Saiyan right?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Yeah, the Saiyans of Universe 6 are actually good guys, unlike the Saiyans in our Universe," Goku said.

"That would have been better," Kid Gohan said.

"Then it's settled, I'll be the first to spar with Gohan, the others can come if they'd like," Videl said.

"Sounds good to me, we'll see you tomorrow then," Goku said, standing up. "Guess it's time to go, bye son, bye Videl, give Pan a kiss for me."

"Sure thing dad, good-bye. Bye mom," Adult Gohan said with a bow.

"Bye Gohan, bye Videl," Chi Chi said.

After the good-byes, the Son family had left, leaving Adult Gohan concerned.

"I hope this doesn't turn out bad."

Videl smirked a little, "Come on, I'll be fine, I'm the daughter of Hercule after all."

Adult Gohan wasn't sure what to make of that, but he wasn't gonna press it right now, he would only hope that his wife would come to her senses later/

Later at Mount Pazao, the Son family had returned home, with Kid Gohan feeling so excited.

"So many new challenges, maybe I can get much stronger, strong enough to protect everyone, and still become a Great Scholar. Maybe that'll get this world's me to get his act together and train again," Kid Gohan said, as he went to his room. He looked inside and heard some snoring, Goten was asleep on his bed. "Aw, he's kinda cute when he sleeps." Kid Gohan went to his bed and laid down, thinking over everything. "I must get strong, for their sake."

Off at Capsule Corp, Future Trunks is sitting outside on a bench with Future Mai, watching the night.

"It's nice to have this level of peace," Trunks said.

"Yeah, a world free of Gods trying to destroy everything," Mai said.

"So far, who knows what can happen," Trunks said.

Mai shrugged ads she nuzzled against Trunks, "I know you'll be there to protect us at least."

Trunks smiled and pulled Mai closer, "Yeah, me, dad, Goku and-" Trunks turned around upon sensing some ki and noticed his kid form. "What is it?"

"Hey, can you teach me how to be that cool with a girl? I'm having trouble with the Mai of this time," Kid Trunk said.

Future Trunks looked to Mai and shrugged, "Um, I guess. Mai what do think think he should do?"

Mai turned to Kid Trunks, "Just be yourself, and make sure you don't try too hard to act like a grown-up, it'll come off as childish."

"Right, not childish, grown up, thanks," Kid Trunks said, then turned to Future Trunks. "By the way, mom says the Time Machine is experiencing some delays, it might take a while before it finishes."

Future Trunks groaned, "You know this is all your fault right?"

"Hey I already got punished for it, quit complaining," Kid Trunks said.

Future Trunks rolled his eyes, "So this is what having a little brother's like."

Mai giggled a bit, "I think it's kinda cute."

Future Trunks sat back on the bench as Kid Trunks went inside, thinking over what his Future counterpart had said. As much as he annoys him, he's glad that he's still able to come back in time, having thought he would never see him again after the fight against Black and Zamasu.

The next day, the Son Family made their way to Gohan's house, ready for Kid Gohan's training with Videl. Even Goten was allowed to come, mainly at the insistence of Goku and Kid Gohan. Chi Chi figured she could postpone his punishment for the time being, considering things didn't turn out too badly.

"Almost there, I can't wait!" Kid Gohan said excitedly.

"So why are you gonna fight Videl anyway?" Goten asked.

"She said she wanted to spar with me, maybe she wants the exercise herself, still I can't wait, I bet she'll be strong!" Gohan said eagerly.

"Just be careful Gohan, she doesn't have the same power you do, plus she's probably a little rusty from not actively fighting for so long," Goku said.

"Don't be too careful, she's kicked a lot of butt in the past, even big brother is afraid of her sometimes," Goten said.

Gohan looked curious, "Wait, my future self can be afraid of her?"

"Mostly her temper, when we first met her she had a bad attitude," Goten said.

"Hm, well I'll keep everything in mind then," Gohan said, making his way over.

Chi Chi sighed, "Why must they fight? Why can't they just have a nice chat like normal people?"

At Gohan's house, Videl was doing a few stretches before her fight. For this occasion she put on her old fighter suit she used when she first learned to fly with Gohan.

As she did her stretches, she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see her husband arriving, holding their daughter.

"So why are you doing this again?" Gohan asked.

"No real reason, I guess I just wanna know if I can still fight like I used to. I'm not an active martial artist anymore but I still wanna see what I have," Videl said.

"But you're fighting a younger me, I had a lot of power even at that age," Gohan said.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll use much of it, I don't know if you've noticed but he seems to have a crush on me, so if anything he might barely use a tenth of his power," Videl said.

"I can see that he has a crush on you, and I'm sure he'll hold back, but I'm still kinda worried about this," Gohan said.

"Relax, I got this, I may not be as strong as you but I'm not that helpless," Videl said, finishing up her stretches. "Anyway your younger self will be here soon, better get the fight area ready."

Gohan sighed and gave up, he knows how stubborn Videl can be when she wants to. Not too long later, the Son Family arrived, all of them being escorted to the gym area where a martial arts ring was placed.

Adult Gohan greeted them, approaching with Pan still in his arms. "Hey mom, dad, little bro, little me."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Pan said, holding her arms out.

"Aw, mind if I hold her?" Chi Chi asked, extending her arms.

"Of course not," Adult Gohan said, handing Pan over to her grandmother.

As Chi Chi held Pan, Goku tickled her tummy.

"Aw, who's a cute little Saiyan?" Goku cooed, getting a laugh from Pan in the process.

Kid Gohan chuckled a little at that display, then made his way onto the ring, awaiting the arrival of Videl.

"I wonder what type of fighter she is?" Gohan asked himself.

Not too long later, Videl entered the ring, ready to fight. Gohan took note of her new attire, plus the fact that she no longer has her hairband, instead opting for a mini ponytail.

"Ready for a fight Gohan?" Videl asked, getting into a stance.

Kid Gohan was actually blushing for a moment, enjoying the nice view of such a pretty girl. He snapped out of it a moment later and got into his own fighting stance. "Yeah, I am."

Videl looked to Goku, "Mind signaling the start of the fight?" She gestured over to a gong that happened to be there.

Goku nodded, "Alright." He charged up a small ki blast and hit the gong from his position, weak enough not to destroy it, but strong enough to make the gong noise, similar to when Beerus and Champa did it at the Universal Tournament.

Kid Gohan approached Videl, ready to fight. "Also if you need me to ease up on my power just let me know so I can-"

Videl didn't let him finish, she rushed in with a strong punch to his gut, taking him by surprise. "Don't let your guard down!"

Gohan backed up a little while holding his stomach, a little surprised at what happened. He hadn't expected her to punch him that fast, she is pretty tough, so he's gonna have to increase his ki a tad bit.

"I won't let that happen again," Kid Gohan went in to punch Videl, but she grabbed it and flipped Gohan over.

"Gotcha," Videl teased.

Kid Gohan blushed a little and stood up, "Alright, I'm gonna try harder." Gohan went for a punch but she quickly side stepped and kicked him on the sides, knocking him down.

"You better not be holding back," Videl said while crossing her arms.

Kid Gohan rubbed his sides, "I have to hold back, I could hurt you without trying."

"Gauge my power level and adjust yours to match it, just stop making yourself too weak, this isn't any fun," Videl said.

Kid Gohan groaned and scanned her power, from the looks of things he's gonna have to lower it a lot, so he adjusted his power level to somewhat match the time where he was training against the Saiyans. He hoped that wouldn't be too much and got ready to fight again.

This time Videl went to attack with a kick to his head, but he ducked and punched her stomach, then jumped up to kick the side of her head, knocking her over.

Videl held herself in pain, causing Gohan to worry. "Did I hit you too hard?" Gohan approached her, "Need me to hold back a little-"

Videl looked up with a smirk and quickly kicked Gohan in the head. "You're too soft, I can handle some pain you know."

The spectators were unsure of what to make of this. Adult Gohan felt bad for his kid counterpart, he knew he was gonna have trouble, not with the power level, but with how reluctant Kid Gohan is to hurt Videl.

Goku also looked a little concerned, granted he wants to see a fight, he also understands why Gohan is so reluctant. At that age he had moments where he couldn't control his power too well, so there is the worry he might get carried away.

Kid Gohan rubbed his head while looking at Videl, who had gotten up. She looked to him with minor disappointment. "You seemed so eager to challenge me, yet you're holding back too much. If I get hurt then I get hurt, I've been beaten up before, once to a point where the adult you had to feed me a senzu."

Adult Gohan remembered that day at the World Tournament, he still feels a bit of rage for what had happened to her, vowing not to let anyone hurt her like that again.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to use too much power by mistake," Kid Gohan said.

Videl rolled her eyes, then had an idea, "Tell you what, if you fight for real, I'll bake you anything you want."

Kid Gohan's eyes widened, "Bake? Like maybe cookies! Or chocolate cake!?"

Food, a Saiyan's greatest weakness. "Yeah, anything you want, with lots of love too."

Kid Gohan started to fantasize about the delicious food that Videl promised him, especially food made with her love. He quickly got into position, "Alright, let's do this." Before he started again, he stopped and looked at her with some worry, "Seriously if I hurt you, then let me know ok?"

"Fine, if I get hurt I'll stop fighting, but even if you do hurt me, I won't get angry, it's a spar, it happens after all," Videl said.

"Ok, here I go!" Kid Gohan flew over and started throwing some punches, Videl blocking the lot of them.

"That's more I like it!" Videl then started punching back, the two throwing fists, around, dodging, blocking and parrying.

Kid Gohan got some kicks in there, flying in more to attack Videl, but the girl proved to be much faster than he expected, and even started flying a little herself, her punches becoming a little more aggressive.

Kid Gohan looked amazed at seeing her fly, looks like she's capable of controlling her ki as well. He went for a kick to her head but she managed to block it and elbow his head and kicked him back down to the ground below.

Kid Gohan shook it off and flew up to continue his attack, going in a bit harder, but not too hard for Videl, who seemed to be feeling like her teen self again.

Goku looked amazed by this, it wasn't a grand fight but still entertaining. He started gauging the young Gohan's power, knowing he's holding back a lot, but felt moments of it increasing, much more intense than when he first started fighting. He wondered if he could train this Gohan and maybe make him much stronger, hoping to even teach him about Super Saiyan God.

Kid Gohan and Videl continued to throw blows until Gohan got in a punch to Videl's stomach and then kicked her down to the ring. He flew down to punch but she rolled out the way and threw a kick at his head. Gohan blocked the kick however and did a kick of his own, which she caught and then tossed him across the ring.

Gohan skidded to a halt and flew in to attack Videl with another punch, but she managed to sidestep it and strike his sides hard with a punch, and then kicked his stomach, which caused him to lose some balance In the air. She then kicked him under his chin and knocked him back a little.

Gohan started feeling a little fight adrenaline, his instincts kicking in as he went to attack Videl with a little more power, even getting her hard in the face with a kick, then another kick to her stomach, a punch under her chin and then a two handed smash to her back, sending her flying across the ring.

Adult Gohan got nervous, he felt his younger self's ki rise, he didn't want him to take the fight too seriously.

Videl slowly got up, rubbing her face a little, feeling a big bruise where she had gotten kicked. She figured she should just end the fight, but her old pride and stubbornness started to resurface, wanting to continue.

Videl rushed over and attacked Gohan again, the Saiyan child blocking the attacks and punching her hard in the face, knocking her down. Videl rubbed her face a little, feeling a bit irritated. That punch hurt more than she would have liked, but once again didn't want to stop just yet.

She went for one more attack, this time she was able to dodge his counter attack, and then throw a strong punch to his stomach area, and this this time continued by throwing a whole lot of punches to his gut, her arms moving like pistons, getting Gohan several times and then ended with a strong punch to his face, getting him right in the mouth area.

Videl started to pant a little, almost out of breath as Gohan fell down. He got up and rubbed his face a little, noticing that she had cut him with her punch. Somehow he felt a bit enraged and started to power up a lot.

Videl held her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the rising ki as Goku, Goten and Adult Gohan began to worry when they felt his power increase. Chi Chi also freaked out and backed further away with Pan still in her arms.

Videl looked through her arms at the sight of Gohan powering up, then suddenly, before her eyes could register, had flown in and punched her gut, causing her to feel some shock and surprise.

He then threw a whole bunch of punches and kicks at her, hitting her several times and knocking her for a loop. He did one final attack and knocked her out the ring, Videl hitting the wall hard. He then put his hands to his head charged his signature attack.

"MASENKO-"

"Gohan stop!" Goku said, instantly appearing in front of Videl. "Calm down this instant!"

Kid Gohan panted a bit, glaring at his father, who maintained a defensive stance. Luckily Gohan managed to let his Ki fade.

Goku sighed in relief, "Easier than I thought it'd d be."

Gohan panted a little as he looked and realized what he had done. "Oh no! Videl!" He rushed past his father to check up on Videl, "Oh no, are you alright!? Please answer me!"

Videl coughed a bit and smiled weakly at Gohan, "I guess we over did it there."

Kid Gohan felt relieved and nuzzled against Videl for a hug, "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry for taking it too far."

"It's fine, it's my fault really, I should have stopped the fight when your attacks started to hurt a lot," Videl said.

Kid Gohan rose his eyebrow, "Huh? But Videl, I told you if I hurt you to let me know."

"I know, but I can be a little stubborn, I was actually having some fun and I wanted to fight a little more, that and get you back for brushing my face," Videl said with a coy smile.

Kid Gohan laughed a bit, "Wow, you're almost like a Saiyan yourself."

Before this conversation could continue, Adult Gohan ran over to help Videl up. "Are you ok? I knew this was a bad idea."

"Gohan I'm fine, don't worry," Videl insisted, dusting her self off a little.

Adult Gohan turned to Goku, "Did you bring any Senzu with you?"

Goku shook his head, "No, I didn't think I would need to, it was a friendly spar."

Adult Gohan groaned, but Videl waved it off. "Gohan I said I'm fine, I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine after some rest. Besides I owe the little you a treat for a fun fight."

Kid Gohan grinned a bit, but then shook his head. "No, you don't have to, I almost hurt you really badly, I don't deserve any treats."

"I'm fine Gohan, really. I made you a deal and I'm going to keep it, don't argue with me on that," Videl said.

Kid Gohan wanted to protest, but looking at Videl's determined face he relented. "Ok."

Kid Gohan went to help her up walk, but Adult Gohan stopped him. "I think you've done enough for today."

As Adult Gohan walked Videl somewhere to rest, Kid Gohan started to feel a bit guilty. "I didn't mean to get carried away, and I wasn't trying to hurt her."

Goku patted his head, "Don't worry, the big you's just a little concerned for Videl. In his place, wouldn't you be?"

Kid Gohan thought a moment, that technically is his older self, so his father's got a point. "Yeah I guess, I can't blame him."

"Don't worry too much, Videl really didn't seem that mad, and I don't think she wants you to feel guilty about it," Goku said.

Kid Gohan nodded, then felt Chi Chi pat him a little. "You're a sweet little boy Gohan, even if you do like fighting, you care about others at least. Plus Videl is a little stubborn on certain things herself, so you can't really be blamed."

Goten then walked over and hugged Gohan slightly, "You're really strong little big brother, maybe you can fight with me or Trunks next."

"The little one or the big one?" Kid Gohan asked.

"I don't know, maybe both," Goten said with a cheery smile.

Gohan nodded and rubbed his brother's head, "Alright little bro, and thanks."

Elsewhere at Capsule Corp, Future Trunks had nearly finished his work on the time machine.

"Alright, looks like I can finish this much sooner than expected. It just needs a little more and I can probably send that Gohan back to his own-" Trunks then made a small mistake, causing something to short circuit. "Come on! I swear I'm gonna beat the tar out of those brats for this."

A moment later, Future Mai had come into the room. "Trunks, small problem outside, we have an unexpected guest."

Trunks looked curious, "Unexpected? How so?"

Before that question could be answered, Kid Trunks called out. "Big Me! Come out here quick! Beerus and Whis are here!"

Future Trunks gulped a bit, "Oh no, Lord Beerus!? God of Destruction Beerus!? Time Travel, Past Gohan, angry God, broken time machine, lost hope..."

Mai had gone to Trunks to calm him down, "Easy now, let's just go see Lord Beerus and find out what he wants."

Trunks gulped and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Mai escorted Trunks outside, where a certain Destruction God was waiting.


	6. A God Appears

Outside Whis was kneeling over a garden, taking a whiff of the flowers blooming. He just loved seeing the flowers bloom, such a marvelous sight.

"I love the flowers, whoever maintains this garden does a great job," Whis said.

Beerus stood nearby, scratching his ear nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, flowers are nice. Now what's taking this family so long to speak with me? They should know how much I hate waiting."

"A little patience wouldn't hurt Lord Beerus, we did drop by unannounced, it's only fair to wait for them to finish up whatever important thing they might be doing," Whis said.

"I'm a God, I shouldn't have to wait for anything. Anytime a God graces those with their presence, those who are graced should be rushing to grovel at my feet!" Beerus demanded.

"A good God should respect those below him, having power doesn't mean you _have_ to command that much respect," Whis said. He knew this wouldn't get to Beerus much, but it was worth a try.

Beerus didn't care much for Whis's answer, but fortunately the Briefs Family had arrived, along with Future Mai. Beerus couldn't help but notice how nervous Future Trunks looked, but didn't get into that right away.

"Hey Lord Beerus, what brings you here?" Bulma asked, a little nervous and curious herself.

"What? The God of Destruction needs a reason to come to your home? Be grateful I even fly out here, it's not exactly close by you know," Beerus complained.

"Now, now, Lord Beerus, mind your temper," Whis calmly stated.

Beerus groaned, "Fine, to answer your question Bulma, I came here for a few reasons. Number one is that time traveling son of yours."

Future Trunks gulped and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you, who else?" Beerus bluntly stated, causing Trunks to cringe a bit.

"What do you want with me Lord Beerus?" Future Trunks asked.

"You seem to be traveling back and forth through time a lot recently, and I don't just mean your recent battles against those wannabe Gods, I'm talking about afterwards," Beerus said.

"Is it still a problem? I thought you said you were ok with this by now?" Future Trunks said.

"I don't care that much honestly, but if you keep traveling through time like this, you're gonna get more attention drawn to this planet, which means more problems for you if this starts to upset the Omni-King," Beerus said.

"Omni-King is Goku's friend though, and he seemed pretty calm about this when it was brought up. Surely he doesn't mind as long as he knows me," Future Trunks said.

"That won't protect you for long, right now he's merely tolerating it, if you take it too far, then say goodbye to this world, and probably this Universe," Beerus warned. "And I'm sure you don't wanna go through that again."

Trunks cringed, "Sorry Lord Beerus, I'll try to scale back."

Bulma crossed her arms, "He just wants to see his family, that shouldn't be a problem for you or anyone else."

"I just said I don't care much, I'm just giving him fair warning, that's all," Beerus said.

Before Bulma could continue, Future Trunks spoke up. "Don't worry mother, it's fine."

Bulma frowned a bit, "Still, I don't want you to feel like this should be trouble. You're always welcome in this timeline Trunks."

"Yeah, you're like my big brother, I want you to feel welcome here too." Kid Trunks said.

Future Trunks nodded, then turned to Vegeta, who crossed his arms.

"You're presence is tolerable," Vegeta said, then turned away a bit.

Future Trunks nodded with a smile, he knows Vegeta well enough to know that's a compliment coming from him.

Whis got their attention, "I myself can understand his desire to see his family, we just warn you for all your well beings. Omni-King's tolerance, as Lord Beerus said, can only go so far, being Goku's friend won't be enough."

Future Trunks nodded, "I understand fully, thank you Whis, and you Lord Beerus."

Beerus waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, anyway the other reason I'm here is to check on you Vegeta. I hope you and Goku have kept up on your training."

Bulma scoffed, "Please, that's all they seem to know how to do for as long as I've known them."

Vegeta groaned a bit as his wife's snarky comment before turning to Beerus, "We have kept up, I intend to get stronger. After all, I do have the goal of surpassing even you someday."

Beerus crossed his arms with a smirk, "You talk a big game Vegeta, you better be able to back it up, if you don't want me to live up to my title." He then turned to the two Trunkses, "Have you two been training as well?"

"Of course," Future Trunks said. "I hope to at least surpass my father someday."

"Same here, though my goal is surpassing Future Me," Kid Trunks said.

"That's good, and what of Goku? What's his progress?" Beerus asked.

"Ask him yourself, I don't keep tabs on Kakarot," Vegeta said bluntly.

Beerus chuckled a bit, "Ever proud as always, if you hope to surpass him then keeping tabs on him is probably a good idea, keeps your goals in check."

"Besides I think we do know that Goku is hoping to 'surpass' Monaka," Whis said.

Beerus groaned, "Oh yeah, him."

"Who?" Future Trunks asked.

"Long story, don't ask," Kid Trunks said.

"Well, I know all of you can achieve your goals," Future Mai encouraged. "Trunks, my Trunks, has always shown great strength and even if I can't sense power, I can tell he's getting much stronger. The younger Trunks here," Mai rubbed Kid Trunks's hair, getting a small blush from him. "I can tell he wants to be just as strong." Mai then turned to Vegeta, "And I don't need to say much about the Saiyan Prince, you and Goku are very powerful, if you can handle Gods like those I think you can handle Lord Beerus someday."

"I wish everyone would stop comparing my power to Zamasu's, a Supreme Kai in training isn't a good comparison to the God of Destrcution!" Beerus complained.

Whis looked around, "Anyway, since Goku isn't here, perhaps we should go meet with him, is he home?"

Bulma shrugged, "Probably, when he's not off training he's usually farming."

"Farming? Oh that's right, it's his form of employment," Beerus said.

"I hear he makes some good zeni doing so," Future Trunks said.

"I think it's great, farming can relax the mind, and from what Goku has told me, he uses for a form of training, a trick he learned from his old martial arts teacher," Whis said.

Bulma tapped her chin, "Oh right, back when Goku and Krillin were training under Master Roshi, they said he had them deliver milk and stuff."

"It is an interesting training style, maybe I should consider having Lord Beerus try that, break him out of his lazy habit," Whis teased.

Beerus groaned, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you Whis?"

Whis chuckled a bit, "Sorry my Lord, but it is true."

Beerus scoffed, "At least I watch my diet, unlike that overweight brother of mine." Beerus remembered, "Speaking of which, I really hope the two of you are staying strong. Those fighters in his Universe are starting to power up a lot, including that Saiyan Cabba. Apparently Champa's been trying to get him as strong as you two, maybe stronger."

Vegeta thought back to the Saiyan of Universe 6, "For his sake, he better be trying to get stronger than me, otherwise I'll give him another harsh beating."

"Maybe Cabba's trying to become a Super Saiyan God too?" Kid Trunks said.

"He'll need to train with my sister for that, if he hopes to control it," Whis said.

"He just mastered Super Saiyan, barely, it'll be a while before he masters Super Saiyan Blue," Vegeta said, then thought. "Though he does have great potential, perhaps he's a great Prodigy. I should invite him here to train with myself and my sons."

Beerus groaned, "Hey! Didn't I just say I want you to be STRONGER than Universe 6! Or every other Universe for that matter!?"

"I don't care much for your Universal Rivalry, I only care to see another Saiyan get stronger," Vegeta said.

"He is their Prince Lord Beerus, he can't help it after all," Whis said.

"He's the Prince of the Saiyans in THIS Universe, to which by my count, there's only 5 left, or six since the son of Goku had a child of his own," Beerus said.

"Oh, don't forget about-OW!" Kid Trunks said, rubbing his head after Future Trunks clonked him a little.

Future Trunks leaned down to whisper, "Don't say anything about the Gohan from the past."

Kid Trunks rubbed his head some more, grumbling a bit.

"What was he gonna say?" Beerus asked.

Future Trunks gulped, "Nothing, he was just gonna make a smart-mouth remark, you know kids." Future Trunks did a nervous laugh as Beerus glared.

"Whatever, now then, let's go meet Goku, I wanna check his progress," Beerus said.

Whis used his staff, "I'll just check his location here, we don't wanna fly to his house for nothing." After a few seconds, an image of Goku appeared on the small orb. "Oh, he isn't home. Apparently he went to the home of his oldest son Gohan."

"Alright, we'll just go there instead," Beerus said, grabbing onto Whis.

"See you later," Whis said, then flew off towards Gohan and Videl's home.

"Well that wasn't so bad right?" Bulma said.

"Yeah they're just going to see Goku and...wait," Future Trunks remembered. "Oh no!"

The whole family looked around Trunks a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"What if they run into the smaller Gohan!?" Future Trunks said, earning a worried gasp from everyone around, sans Vegeta, though he still looked a little concerned himself.

"That's gonna be trouble," Mai said.

At Gohan and Videl's house, Kid Gohan is sitting by himself in the living room, feeling really guilty over what happened to Videl.

Goku had joined him a moment later, "Feeling down son?"

"I hurt her dad, I got carried away," Kid Gohan said. "What happened?"

"I guess you got too into the fight, it was a fun fight to watch at least," Goku said, hoping to cheer up his son.

Kid Gohan groaned a little, "I should have been careful, even if she's well above average in strength, she's not at my level. I knew I should have kept it easy when fighting her."

"If you did it would have upset her more though," Goku said. "But maybe it's easier to find a more middle ground. That's what I had to do when I trained you."

Kid Gohan thought about it a moment, "I can try to do that, though I don't think I'll spar with Videl anytime soon, not until I'm sure I can control it."

"We can find you others you can spar with, maybe next you can spar with Goten," Goku suggested.

Kid Gohan liked the idea, "Sounds fun. He said he can turn Super Saiyan, is that true?"

"Yeah, maybe I can help you turn Super Saiyan, I can do what I would eventually do in your timeline, take you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train there," Goku said.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's a room where a day our here is a year in there, we can train for a few days at a time in there," Goku said.

"Wow, so you can go in there and fight for years? Do you age?" Kid Gohan asked.

Goku tapped his chin, "I'm not sure, you did grow a little but I don't know if you actually age," Goku said.

Kid Gohan beamed a smile, "That sounds fun, let's try it then!"

Goten popped up next to Kid Gohan, "Maybe you and I can train together soon, my mom says it's ok as long as we're both careful."

"I always wanted a brother or sister to play with, it would also help to train with someone my age, might be easier than training with an adult," Kid Gohan said.

"Sometimes I train with Trunks, but most of the time I trained with you, the big you I mean," Goten said.

"Was I a good teacher? Was I like dad or Mr. Piccolo?" Kid Gohan asked.

Goten tapped his chin, "Um, I say more like dad, Mr. Piccolo was kinda mean."

"Yeah but he means well, without him I never would have gotten strong enough to fight the Saiyans when they first came to Earth," Kid Gohan said.

"Yeah, he helped me and Trunks a bit at least too, making us strong enough to fight Buu," Goten said.

"Buu? Oh right, the pink puffy monster," Kid Gohan said.

A moment later, Chi Chi entered the room, "Hey boys, just want you to know Videl's doing fine, she's recovering pretty quickly, probably thanks to her old martial arts training."

"That's good, is she still resting?" Kid Gohan asked.

Chi Chi nodded, "You can go talk to her if you'd like, I'm sure she won't mind seeing you. Just remember to apologize for taking the fight too far, I know you already apologized after the fight, but once more shouldn't hurt."

"Oh yeah, definitely, thanks mom," Kid Gohan said and quickly rushed to see Videl.

"How sweet, hopefully he can find the Videl in his timeline much sooner, I can tell he's got feelings for her," Chi Chi said.

Goku scratched his head, "Feelings? What feelings?"

Chi Chi groaned and shook her head, "Nothing Goku."

Goten giggled a bit and mumbled, "Kissy, kissy."

In Videl's room, Adult Gohan is fluffing her pillows, quite a bit, much to her concern.

"Gohan, my pillow's fine, stop fluffing it so much, it's kinda weird," Videl said.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure it's comfortable enough for you," Adult Gohan said.

"Just let me lay back, I'll be up in an hour or two anyway," Videl said.

"You don't need to rush things, just stay in bed and-" Adult Gohan then felt some ki nearby, he turned and saw his younger self, his worried concern replaced with dislike. "What is it?"

Kid Gohan looked taken back by Adult Gohan's tone, "May I see Videl a moment?"

Adult Gohan looked unsure, but Videl pat his hand. "Let him come in."

Adult Gohan sighed and turned to his kid self, "Five minutes."

He walked to the corner of the room while Kid Gohan approached Videl's bed. "Hey, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not bruised too badly or anything," Videl said.

Kid Gohan took her hand in his, "I'm really sorry, sometimes I get carried away when fighting, it affects my judgement."

"I know, your older self has told me about his days when he was your age and how he was sometimes reluctant to fight," Videl said.

Kid Gohan felt some relief, "Still, I should be more careful, but you are pretty strong, got got me good a few times."

Videl smirked at Kid Gohan, "Like I said, I used to be a martial artist, glad to know I still got some fight in me."

"If you trained with my dad, I bet that you'd be a million times stronger, maybe at least stronger than Krillin," Kid Gohan said, then wondered. "Wait how strong is Krillin now?"

"A little bit stronger," Adult Gohan answered from nearby. "But he doesn't fight anymore anyway so it's not that important anymore."

Kid Gohan looked to Adult Gohan, "Did anyone else stop fighting?"

"The only ones who mostly still fight are dad and Vegeta, and probably Tien, but we only see him every once in a while," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan nodded and turned back to Videl, "Anyway I'll let you rest up."

"I'll be up in an hour or so, so what type of treats do you want me to bake you?" Videl asked.

Kid Gohan shook his head, "I don't want you to rush into that."

"You're very thoughtful, but I wanna keep my promise," Videl said.

Kid Gohan nodded, "Alright then, surprise me, make something you think would be good."

"Sounds fun," Videl said, then ruffled his hair. "Anyway you can go back to your dad, I bet you yourself wanna do training with him."

Kid Gohan nodded, then leaned in to kiss her cheek, surprising Videl and Adult Gohan.

"I'll See you when you get up again, feel better." Kid Gohan said, then quickly ran out the room as Videl held the spot he kissed, blushing a little.

"Such a sweet boy," Videl said.

"Too sweet," Adult Gohan complained.

Videl gave a smug look, "Hey, are you jealous? You know he's you right?"

Adult Gohan groaned, "Anyway I'm just glad he could control himself this time."

Videl glared slightly, "He didn't mean to hurt me, he just got a little carried away. Seriously you think you'd be a bit nicer to yourself when you were younger."

"At that age I let myself get carried away and made some mistakes, I don't particularly care for that part of my life, I never wanted to be a martial artist," Adult Gohan said.

"Didn't stop you from training, and I know you were willing to as well," Videl pointed out.

Adult Gohan groaned, "Just rest up."

Videl laid back, pouty at her husband's understandable, yet somewhat harsh attitude.

While Goku is in the living room, watching Pan play with her toys, he felt some familiar ki nearby. Suddenly he turned around and as he did so, Whis and Beerus had appeared in the apartment, startling Goku a bit.

"Whoa!" Goku had tripped backwards and landed on the floor with a thud, causing Pan to giggle at her grandfather.

"Grandpa funny!"

Goku chuckled nervously, then looked to Beerus and Whis, both also seemed to find humor in the situation.

"Sorry Goku did we startle you?" Whis asked.

Goku stood up, rubbing his sides, "A little bit, what brings you both here?"

"Nothing, just checking on the progress of your training, we don't want you surpassed by anyone, especially not the warriors of Universe 6," Beerus said.

"Don't worry, I've gotten much stronger after that time travel and fight against those Gods," Goku said.

"Good, because if you did slack off and make me look bad, I'd have to destroy Earth," Beerus warned.

Suddenly a toy was thrown at his head, Beerus then heard the laugh of a child.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Pan said.

Whis chuckled at that, "Oh my Lord Beerus, it seems that child is quite fond of you."

Beerus groaned, "Lousy saiyan children."

"Now, now, Lord Beerus, she is only an infant after all," Whis said.

"Yeah, yeah, still a pain," Beerus said.

A moment later, Kid Gohan had arrived back in the living room and noticed the two new figures. "Uh dad, who are they?"

Beerus and Whis both turned to Gohan with some curiosity.

"Did he just call you 'dad'? I didn't know you had a third child," Beerus said.

Goku looked to Kid Gohan, "Oh he's not my third child actually, he's Gohan from a different timeline."

Beerus felt a twitch in his eye, "Come again!?"

Suddenly Future Trunks and Vegeta arrived as well, both coming from the roof of the home.

"We can explain!" Trunks said.

Adult Gohan ran into the living room and saw the mess made from the loud entrants. "What did you do to my roof!"

Beerus turned to Adult Gohan, "What's this!?" He pointed to Kid Gohan.

Adult Gohan scratched his head, "A kid version of me, why?"

Beerus turned to Trunks, "You said you can explain right?"

Trunks nodded, "It's a long story."

Beerus crossed his arms, "I've got time, something you seem to like traveling through.

Trunks groaned, this would be a pain.


	7. Convincing a God

Trunks had just explained everything to Beerus and Whis, getting a look of interest from Whis, and a look of annoyance from Beerus. The rest of the Son family had gathered, listening to Trunks explain, though feeling worried that Beerus might lose his temper at any moment. He has made it apparent many times that he doesn't care for the mortals breaking the rules of Time Travel, and it looks like they've been caught once again.

"So once again you mortals tampered with Time Travel, and once again you've caused your share of problems because of it," Beerus said, almost sounding like he's holding back more anger.

Trunks bowed in respect, "My apologies Lord Beerus, I left the Time Machine out in the open for, and my younger self and Goten began to play around in it. I take full responsibility."

Beerus scratched his chin, but to his and everyone else's surprise, Goten spoke up next.

"Please Mr. Lord Beerus, don't be too mad at Trunks, at least not this Trunks. It was my fault, I told the other Trunks the time machine looked cool, which gave him the idea of trying to use it," Goten said.

Beerus looked to Goten, thinking his actions over a little more. Once again, Future Trunks got his attention. "Don't be too mad at him. Granted he did something stupid, and I will get him back for it." Goten cringed at Future Trunks's glare. "But he's still a kid, he doesn't a punishment so grand, let me take the responsibility."

Goten again spoke, "But Big Trunks, he's already mad at you from before, and mommy always says I have to take responsibility for my actions, even if I don't like it."

"You're still a kid, I appreciate you being grown up about this but I need to accept this responsibility," Trunks said.

As the two half Saiyans argued back and forth, Beerus lost his patience and harshly shouted, "ENOUGH!" His scream was loud enough to send a shockwave, causing some objects to break, much to Adult Gohan's annoyance. The room went silent as Beerus looked around, first glaring at Trunks. "So this one here wants to take responsibility because his family made the time machine and he left it unattended." He then glared at Goten, "This one here wants to take responsibility because he used the machine and went through time when he shouldn't have." Beerus again thought, trying to figure out a decent solution. "I guess the answer's pretty obvious."

Everyone looked to Lord Beerus, anxiously awaiting his answer. He looked around with a cocky grin. "I'll just destroy them both."

That surprised everyone in the room, Goten and Trunks looked really concerned for what will happen next. Goku and Vegeta both looked ready to fight though, they won't allow even Lord Beerus to hurt their family, but before either could say anything to oppose Beerus, another parent beat him to it.

"What!?" Chi Chi shouted and stomped toward the God. "How can you say that about my Goten!? He's just a child!"

"So I should just punish that one?" Beerus said, pointing to Trunks.

"I'm not saying that either, he's not entirely at fault, and Goten just made a mistake, a mistake I already punished him for, so you can just stay away from him!" Chi Chi shouted.

Beerus growed a bit, "I don't appreciate your tone, maybe I should destroy you as well."

Goku once again looked ready for a fight, but this time another family member interrupted.

"Hey you!" Beerus heard from nearby. The God turned and saw an angry Kid Gohan. "Don't hurt my friends or family!"

Gohan's energy started to rise, anticipating a fight. Goku and Vegeta felt the energy, feeling a bit curious and remembering that this is when Gohan was nearing his peak in power. Granted it was nothing compared to Beerus, but it also reminded them that Gohan does have potential.

Beerus however looked displeased that this boy was giving him orders and he too felt his ki rise, knowing the boy intended to fight. "You should stand back kid, don't wanna get hurt."

"You just disrespected my friend, my brother and my mother! If anyone should worry about getting hurt, it's you!" Kid Gohan rushed in to attack with a strong punch, but Beerus effortlessly blocked it with a finger. Kid Gohan looked amazed, but didn't let it last long as he continued to throw punches and kicks at Beerus, each one blocked with the same finger.

"This is what happens when I act so leniently with you Earthlings, then you expect the Gods to clean up your mess," Beerus scolded, still effortlessly blocking Kid Gohan's attacks.

"We're really sorry Lord Beerus!" Trunks said, this time getting on his hands and knees, desperately trying to appease the God. Trunks hates having to do this, but if it will keep everyone safe, he will.

It bugged Vegeta bit to see Trunks having to bow so much to Beerus, it reminds him of what Beerus did to his father all those years ago. "Lord Beerus, don't fault Trunks, he didn't realize they would use the machine. And don't fault the boys, children make mistakes, that type of discipline should fall onto the parents."

"He's not wrong Lord Beerus," Whis said. "It's unlikely that children would understand the consequence of Time Travel after all, it is only fitting that their parents handle the discipline."

Beerus thought this over, still blocking Kid Gohan's attacks. Though he had to admit, he liked the boy's tenacity, it also annoyed him that he was still trying to attack. Beerus eventually just grabbed an incoming punch and threw Kid Gohan against the wall, causing more damage.

"Sure, break my house some more why don't you?" Adult Gohan complained, his daughter giggling in his arms.

"What do you expect from a Destruction God?" Beerus asked a bit snarky like.

Kid Gohan floated away from the wall, feeling very angry. "I'll show you!" He put his hands to his head, "TAKE THIS! MASENKO-"

"Gohan wait! Don't do that! It's gonna cause more harm than good" Goku shouted.

Kid Gohan still wanted to attack, but this time Beerus appeared suddenly in front of him and poked his head, knocking Kid Gohan out for a moment.

"That takes care of that, though since this kid's the one who Time Traveled, I should probably just destroy him," Beerus said.

Now everyone else got into a stance, ready to save Kid Gohan. But before anything could happen, Whis got their attention.

"Alright now, no need for more unnecessary fighting, or unnecessary Destruction." He turned to Trunks, "Please make sure you keep your things where they belong." He turned to Goten, "And might I suggest you not touch things that don't belong to you without the owner's permission. Even if your friend though of the idea, that doesn't mean you have to go along with it."

Future Trunks and Goten nodded and bowed, "Yes Mr. Whis."

"Oh ho, no need for formalities, I'm just an attendant after all," Whis said.

Chi Chi felt relief, "Good thing he's so humble and respectful."

Whis turned to Beerus, "Mistakes happen sometimes Lord Beerus, even among Gods, things could have turned out much worse, so I think it's ok to leave things as they are."

"Oh sure, leave them as they are, then they make another mistake, suppose they bring back something much worse next time they wanna play with Time Travel?" Beerus asked.

"I'm certain they won't, and even if they do, they're more than capable of handling it," Whis reassured.

Beerus groaned, "Fine then, I won't punish or destroy anyone, but I still demand this situation be fixed, or I _will_ destroy something," Beerus warned.

"Is it really that big of a deal that he's in this timeline? It doesn't really affect much from what I've heard," Goten said.

"Have you forgotten about that Universe 10 Supreme Kai Zamasu? The only reason that mess started was because of that half-breed's time Travel," Beerus said, pointing to Trunks. "The fact that it could have affected the other timeslines is enough to take this seriously."

"Trunks was only trying to help those he loved, you can't blame him for that," Chi Chi said.

"Either way I'll make sure to fix this problem as soon as I can Lord Beerus," Trunks said.

"See that it does get fixed, let's go Whis," Beerus ordered.

"Right away Lord Beerus," Whis said and turned to the others. "Thank you for your time." The two had flown away through the hole in Gohan's roof, leaving the others a little worried and confused.

Kid Gohan started to wake up, watching as Beerus and Whis left, "So strong, but it's so weird, but I couldn't even sense his energy."

"That's because he's a God, normal beings can't sense Godly Energy," Trunks said.

"Dad and Vegeta can though, because they're Super Saiyan Gods," Goten said.

Kid Gohan turned to Goku, "You can sense his power? What's it like?"

"Far greater than anything you could have imagined, everything on Namek would seem like nothing compared to Lord Beerus," Goku said.

"Even greater than anything you would have encountered against the Androids," Vegeta said.

Trunks groaned, "Anyway I should get back to the time machine, I almost got it fixed."

Goten approached Trunks, "Can I help? I feel kinda bad that you're going through a lot of trouble because of what I did."

Trunks looked a little annoyed still, but seeing Goten's sad face made him feel a little bad for some of the things he said or thought about Goten. "I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it myself. Just promise me you won't touch the Time Machine again."

Goten bowed, "I won't, I'm really sorry Big Trunks."

Future Trunks rubbed Goten's head, "Don't worry about it kid."

Chi Chi approached Goten and rubbed his head as well, "That's my big boy, taking responsibility, just like Gohan did at such a young age."

"Maybe the little Gohan is already having an effect on Goten?" Trunks suggested.

"Give Goten some credit, he can fess up when need be," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan turned to Trunks, "Anyway back on topic, how long before the time machine might be done?"

"Give it a day or two," Trunks said.

"Good, in the meantime I wanna find someone else to train with, who can I spar with?" Kid Gohan asked.

Goten turned to Adult Gohan, "How about the bigger you, that would be funny, maybe you'll beat him up like Little Trunks beat up Big Trunks."

Future Trunks looked taken back, "When was this!? The little me never beat me up!"

"Yeah, he said after you, dad and Vegeta lost against those guys and came back in the time machine he got angry because you were being so grumpy about it, then he beat you up," Goten said.

Trunks rubbed his forehead, rather annoyed, "The little me can exaggerate quite a bit, very annoying honestly."

Goten turned to Kid Gohan, "Anyway maybe I can spar with you."

Before Kid Gohan could answer, Chi Chi spoke up. "Not anytime soon, just because you were a big boy and admitted your mistakes doesn't mean your punishment's over." Upon noticing Goten's pout, Chi Chi spoke again, "But I suppose I can shorten it, I think you learned your lesson, I just want to make sure it sticks."

Goten nodded, "Ok mommy."

Chi Chi turned to Kid Gohan, "And Gohan, while waiting for the machine to be fixed, you should catch up on your studies, I'm sure the me in your timeline won't like you falling behind."

"Oh, that's right...but wait, maybe the big me can lend me some books like he said," Kid Gohan said.

Chi Chi beamed a smile, "That's a great idea, oh you'll be so far above your level Gohan!"

Goten looked curious, "So do you like studying or fighting?"

Kid Gohan thought, "I like to study and get smart, but I still wanna be strong, not to fight, but to protect my family."

Vegeta groaned, "Sometimes I hate what your mother's done to you, a Saiyan should enjoy the thrill of a fight, not stuck in a book day and night."

Chi Chi groaned a bit, "He's half human you know! Plus look at Trunks, the future one, he also does this mainly to protect his loved ones!"

"He at least enjoys a good fight, by this point it's imprinted into his mind because of what happened with the Androids," Vegeta said.

"Still, there's nothing wrong with Gohan preferring his education over fighting, he's not gonna get far in life just by fighting. I know that and so does Gohan," Chi Chi said.

Vegeta turned away with a groan of his own, "Whatever woman. It's just a shame that he can go from being that strong kid that was able to handle the likes of Cell and Frieza, to the weak man he is right now. The fact that your son there," Vegeta pointed to Adult Gohan, "Is weaker now than when he was nine years old is a disgrace honestly."

Chi Chi huffed though, not caring anymore, "Think what you want Vegeta, I know Gohan made the right choice picking education and family over fighting," She turned to her family. "Let's just get going." She turned to Adult Gohan, "Thanks for having us."

"No problem, you, dad and Goten are welcome any time," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan looked confused, "What about me?"

"Depends on how long you stay," Adult Gohan said, seemingly unhappy about something. Even Pan looked at her father curiously, as if she understood the situation.

Kid Gohan looked dejected, "Alright, see you later." He approached his family, "I'm ready to go."

Pan tried getting Kid Gohan's attention, to which Kid Gohan turned around and waved at Pan. "You be good alright?"

Pan giggled and waved bye, Kid Gohan feeling a bit better, but the look of disapproval from his older self was still a shame to him.

Chi Chi looked a bit concerned, seeing the younger Gohan looking a bit sad, and taking note of the older Gohan's tone of voice.

Vegeta then approached Kid Gohan, "Listen kid, if you wanna be a Scholar or whatever, that's your choice, but don't dishonor your Saiyan genes. Try to be strong, always."

Kid Gohan nodded, "Of course, the last thing I want is to lose in one hit again."

"Hey Gohan, turn around." Kid Gohan heard. He turned and then felt a kiss from Videl on his nose. Kid Gohan felt so overcome with love and happiness that he blissfully fainted, a smile and blush on his face. Videl crossed her arms and had a confident smirk, "I win this round."

Videl grabbed Pan from Adult Gohan's arms and confidently left the room, leaving the others shocked and surprised, especially Adult Gohan, who felt a surge of jealousy.

Goku picked Kid Gohan up and smiled awkwardly at Adult Gohan, "We'll be leaving now see ya."

Gohan nodded and waved his family good-bye, then groaned a bit. "Such a weird day."

Trunks and Vegeta looked confused.

"Hey is everything alright?" Trunks asked.

"Everything's fine," Adult Gohan insisted.

"You sure, you seemed a bit unhappy," Trunks said.

"I said it's fine, don't worry," Gohan said, a little more irritated.

Trunks sighed and turned to the window, "Whatever you say Gohan. I'll be taking my leave too."

With that, Trunks flew out the window, leaving only Vegeta.

Vegeta himself approached the windoe, but before leaving, turned to Gohan with a slight glare. "You could at least learn something from your younger self." With that, Vegeta also flew out the window, leaving Gohan a bit more irritated.

"Learn what? To be a brute of a fighter? As if, I'm not a Saiyan like you Vegeta." Adult Gohan went back to his studies, wanting to forget everything.

Meanwhile the Son Family had made it home, with Kid Gohan, recovering from the kiss, still feeling a bit guilty over his fight with Videl.

"I hope she'll be fine tomorrow, and I hope Big Me would have calmed down by then."

"She'll be fine, she's a lot tougher than she looks," Goten insisted.

"And I'm sure your older self will be calm as well," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, he can't stay mad at you for long, you're him after all," Goku said.

"Yeah, do you always stay mad?" Goten asked.

Gohan thought about it a moment, "I guess not, if the person was sorry for what they did at least."

"And you're sorry for hurting Videl, but that's why I insist that you focus more on studying than fighting," Chi Chi said.

Gohan turned to Goten, "Do you study a lot as well?"

"Yeah, mom used to train me to fight, but now she's having me study like she did with you," Goten said.

Gohan's eyes widened, "You got to train with mom!?" He turned to Chi Chi, "I'm surprised, I didn't think you would want to do that."

"Neither did I, but strange things happen sometimes," Chi Chi said. "I don't regret it, it was nice spending time with Goten like that, but now I'm more focused on making sure he studies."

"Think you could ever show me your fighting style? Dad says you have a unique way of fighting," Gohan said.

Chi Chi thought a moment, "I guess it couldn't hurt, maybe tomorrow, I do wanna see first hand how good your dad always says you are."

Gohan nodded, "Ok, thanks."

Back with Beerus and Whis, the two are on their way back to Beerus's home planet, the Destruction God thinking over some things.

"Whis, why do we allow those Earthlings to get away with certain things? Time Travel is forbidden even among the Gods, and we've seen the trouble it's causing," Beerus said.

"Oh what harm has really be done? That Trunks boy always had the best interest in mind, it's not his fault that certain things happen due to that," Whis insisted.

"Still, now there's another version of Goku's oldest son, only this version's a kid, suppose something from that timeline causes trouble?" Beerus asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing Goku and his friends can't handle, who knows, it could lead to some good training," Whis said.

"Speaking of which, when are Goku and Vegeta supposed to return to our planet? I thought you were gonna teach them new techniques? I don't want them surpassed by the Universe Six fighters, especially if that oafish brother of mine decides to have your sister train that Cabba kid how to become a Super Saiyan God," Beerus said.

"Nothing wrong with a good rivalry Lord Beerus, besides you really think Goku and Vegeta would let themselves get surpassed? The fact that the Universe Six team is likely getting strong and stronger is more than enough motivation for those two," Whis said.

Beerus tapped his chin, "Maybe Goku's eldest son Gohan can try to get stronger as well, if his kid version is anything to go by, there should be loads of potential. Maybe we can use both."

"Perhaps, that's up to them, though from my gathering, the younger one seems more eager to train."

Beerus shrugged, "I guess...anyway let's hurry back, I'm in the mood for some Ramen, unless you ate them all yourself during my nap."

Whis chuckled a bit, "Maybe, maybe not..."

Beerus groaned at that, "You really can be a pain Whis."

Later that night, Gohan is seen relaxing in bed, thinking over what had happened earlier in the day, why he felt that type of rage.

"I gotta learn to control this better, I never wanna hurt someone like that ever again, especially those I love," Gohan sighed blissfully. "Videl...so beautiful, and pretty tough. I wonder if I can find her much sooner in my time? Would she like me though?" Gohan shrugged. "I'll worry about that soon enough."

Before Gohan went to sleep, he started think of those he could probably train with. His father and brother are already likely, and to a lesser extent, his mother. Maybe he can ask Piccolo to train him again, even Trunks, both the kid one and the future one. Vegeta is a possibility but he's not too sure, even if he seems a bit 'calmer' in this timeline, it might not be an easy thing to do. He also wonders about Krillin, but hearing that he's no longer an active fighter makes Gohan question that possibility. He could even try training with Whis, hearing that he had trained his father, but the one that Gohan really wants to train with, is himself. He wonders what his older self can teach him despite him too being inactive when it comes to fighting.

He'll have to find out for himself later.

* * *

 **Glad this story is enjoyed, despite a few 'mishaps' recently. Some more training coming soon for him.**


	8. Training to New Limits

The next day, Gohan had gone out to the field where his father was hard at work with his farming. Gohan still felt a bit surprised to see that their home had become a farmer of sorts, though it seems to have give Goku a hobby outside of training. It wads a nice thing to see though.

Goku noticed Gohan standing there and waved a bit, "Morning son."

"Hi dad, hey I was wondering if, later when you're not busy, we can train a little?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked almost surprised, "Weren't you gonna train a bit with your mother?" Suddenly Goku felt such an odd feeling, "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"I am, but I was also hoping to train with you, I wanna learn more about the Super Saiyans," Gohan said.

Goku looked excited, "That sounds fun! I have so many cool things to teach you."

Before Goku could get started, he heard Chi Chi call out, "Son Goku, you better not be slacking off on your farm work!"

Goku groaned a bit, "Maybe in a moment, I gotta finish up here, though maybe you can help later, farming can be good training to."

Gohan looked curious, "Really? How?"

"One way Master Roshi trained me and Krillin back when we were kids was having us work, like delivering milk to places," Goku said.

Gohan looked impressed, "That's unusual, but considering how great a teacher you say Master Roshi is, I guess I can believe that."

Chi Chi then came outside, "Gohan, I know you wanna train with your father, but he just needs to finish up here, after that you two can go at it, just don't hurt yourselves."

Gohan nodded with a bow, "Yes mom."

"Good, besides I do believe you promised to train with me first. Didn't you say you wanted to learn my fighting style?" Chi Chi asked coyly with her arms crossed and a playful smile.

Gohan's curiosity increased and became a bit excited, "Wow really? That sounds neat!" He turned to Goku, "Let me know when you're done!"

"Will do, and go easy on your mother, she's strong, I won't take that from her, but she is a bit rusty," Goku said.

Chi Chi huffed, "I'm not that rusty. Anyway let's get going son."

Gohan nodded, "Alright!" He followed his mother far from the field as Goku continued.

"Maybe I should talk to Chi Chi about regular family training sessions, who knows, I can probably get her closer to my level, imagine Chi Chi with so much..." Goku suddenly became worried. "On second thought, maybe just leave things as is." He quickly went back to work on the field.

At the other end of the field, Gohan had gotten into a battle stance, ready to challenge his mother, who also got into a stance, one that looked new to Gohan.

"Never seen that fighting pose before," Gohan said.

"It's something I learned growing up in the Ox Kingdom," Chi Chi said.

Gohan got into a stance of his own, "Please let me know if I use too much power, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Just use enough to match me, and don't be afraid to throw a hard one once in awhile, I can take it," Chi Chi said.

Gohan nodded, then adjusted his ki to match a good power. If his mother is around Videl's strength then this should be a perfect amount, he won't repeat his last mistake.

"Here I come!" Gohan said, rushing in to attack. He threw some punches but Chi Chi was able to evade and grab his arm and twisted it into a hold.

"Try to break out of this Gohan," Chi Chi said.

Gohan squirmed and then rolled forward to loosen the grip and managed to grab her arm and toss her over his head.

Chi Chi quickly stood up and got back into a stance. Gohan wasted no time going in again to attack but Chi Chi jumped over and landed down a kick on his back, making Gohan stumble forward.

Gohan looked a little surprised, his mother is still very agile, does she do her own training when no one's watching? She used to be a fighter, maybe that hasn't gone away fully. Some instincts likely remained.

Gohan turned around and went to attack again, this time throwing some kicks, but Chi Chi was able to grab his leg and toss him.

Gohan was able to flip into a proper position mid-air and land on his feet, then rushing in and getting a punch into Chi Chi's stomach and then kicked her back.

Chi Chi fell backwards but rolled back to her feet and managed to block an oncoming kick from Gohan.

"Whoa, sneaky aren't you?"

Gohan did a confident chuckle and got back into stance. "You're really good mom, shame you don't fight more often."

As he threw some punches, Chi Chi blocked and evaded while speaking. "I'm a mother now, I have to set an example."

"But why?" Gohan asked as he tried to sweep her legs. She had jumped away last second and threw a kick at his head, which he blocked.

"I want better for you and Goten, I don't want you fighting too much, it's not ideal." She then started punching at him, Gohan quickly dodging and then kneeing her stomach and kicking her back.

"It's not a bad example, granted I do like studying a bit more than fighting, and I have no interest in fighting for fun like dad, but I think it's important that I learn to do so, just so I can protect everyone I love, that type of fighting isn't bad right?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi got back to her feet, once again in a fighting stance, "I just worry sometimes Gohan, I don't want you at your age feeling like you have to save the world, you never should have had to fight those Saiyans," Chi Chi threw a punch, which he dodged, "You never should have been on Namek with everything that happened there," she threw a kick, which he dodged, "You never should have had to deal with those androids!" Chi Chi punched again, but this time Gohan blocked, "Everytime you're in a dangerous situation like that I get so nervous, I just don't want anything happening to you!"

She kicked again but Gohan ducked and swept her leg, taking her down, then threw a fist, stopping short of her face. Chi Chi looked a little surprised, her son's pretty quick, even when using so little of his power. Gohan then lowered his fist and pulled his mother into a hug. "I'm sorry that I worry you mom, but if I have this power, I need to use it for the best. I promise you I will never place fighting above my studies, but I need to feel ready to save the world when I need to. I know you feel that you have to protect me, but that doesn't mean I want anything bad happening to you either. I could never forgive myself if that happened."

Chi Chi looked a little surprised, but started to return the hug, bringing her son close. "Maybe you're right Gohan, I just hate that you had to be burdened with this. But in a way I'm happy that you feel so strongly to protect everyone, that shows me that you're a great son to have, any mother should be happy to have such a caring son. I guess I was so desperate to keep you away from danger, I may have made things a little worse. I mean making you study endlessly probably wasn't the best idea, that was just me being so worried and desperate to keep you away from all that danger. I know you didn't choose this, it just happened, but I'm glad you're able to handle everything that's happened." She broke away with a playful grin. "Besides, if you can handle this easily, then I just know you can handle being a Great Scholar. You put your best into everything you do after all."

Gohan nodded, "Thanks mom...though I hope I have this type of luck with the mom of my timeline."

"Just have a nice chat with her, though I can't promise I'll listen in that timeline, truth be told it wasn't until after the androids I started to question the way I raised you," Chi Chi said.

Gohan looked curious, "Huh? Why after?"

Chi Chi looked away worriedly. She didn't want to tell Gohan what had happened, at least not yet. "Don't worry about it, just when you go back to your time, be strong and fight hard against those androids. And try to be quick about it ok?"

"Huh? What do you mean be quick?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just say that the problem could have ended much sooner if certain fights weren't dragged out," Chi Chi said. "At least that's what I was told."

Gohan nodded, "Alright, thanks for the info."

Moments later, Goku had arrived, "Hey, did I miss much?"

"Goku? Are you done working?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm ahead of my work, I can take a five minute break," Goku insisted.

Chi Chi sighed, might as well not push the subject, besides he is ahead on the farming, he can afford to stop for a moment. "Fine Goku, whatever you wanna do, but don't go too hard on him."

"I promise I won't," Goku said.

Chi Chi nodded and returned to the house to cook up some food, knowing them they were gonna be so hungry after this.

Goku smiled at that, "Sweet." He turned to Gohan, "Alright son, wanna try sparing with me a little?"

Gohan nodded, "Sure...though you're not gonna go full power on me are you?"

Goku shook his head, "Of course not, I'm at a higher level than the Goku of your time, I have to make it fair. For now I won't even go Super Saiyan, though if we're lucky, I can probably teach you the Super Saiyan Transformation right now, so you'll have it before fighting the androids."

"Right, sounds great. But before that, can you show me how strong you've gotten?" Gohan asked. "You did say something about the next level, can you reach that?"

Goku thought a moment, "Alright, I'll give you a hint at what your goal should be."

Goku stood in position to channel his power, after a moment he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "As you know, this is a Super Saiyan." He started to power up again, within moments his energy increased, and electricity was surrounding his body. "This is the Ascended Super Saiyan, also known as Super Saiyan 2."

"Wow, so that's the next level, that power is amazing," Gohan said.

"I'm not even done yet," Goku said with a grin. He powered up again, letting out a mighty scream. surprising Gohan with so much power, and the fact that the young boy witnessed his father's hair grew a couple of feet longer. "This is to go even further beyond, Super Saiyan 3."

Gohan looked amazed, never did he imagine anyone could have this power, not even his father. "Wow...I didn't know there were other levels of Super Saiyan...wait is there a Super Saiyan 4?"

"I haven't discovered anything like that, but I do have something else that's stronger than Super Saiyan 3," Goku said, powering down a little. Seconds later he charged his ki again, this time a blue aura surrounding him. Gohan looked curious, he's never seen a blue haired Super Saiyan.

"Whoa, what is that?" Gohan asked. "How come I can't sense your energy?"

"Because this transformation requires Godly Energy, something a mortal can't sense. This is known as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan," Goku said.

Gohan looked confused, "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan? Kind of a mouthful."

"Yeah, it is, so we shortened it to Super Saiyan Blue, not very creative but it's easier to say," Goku said.

"Super Saiyan Blue? Wow, is there any other color?" Gohan asked.

"The original Super Saiyan God form is red, that's about it...other than something called Super Saiyan Rose," Goku said, feeling a bit bitter about the last part.

"Super Saiyan Rose? What's that? Can you show me?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't come up with it, someone else did," Goku explained.

"Someone else? Who? Another Saiyan?" Gohan asked. "Was it that Cabba guy I've heard about?"

"No, not him. Did you hear about the Supreme Kai that went to another timeline and stole my body?" Goku asked.

Gohan remembered his Adult self mentioning that breifly, "Yeah, the big me said he called himself Goku Black. Wait did he come up with this Super Saiyan Rose thing?"

"Yeah, he used his own Godly Energy to achieve it," Goku said, then powered down. "Doesn't matter, he's been dealt with. We'll never have to worry about him again."

Gohan couldn't help but notice that Goku's tone seemed a bit cold there, did this guy do something that upset him? It can't be the body thing, since his dad wasn't that upset when it happened on Namek with Ginyu. He didn't want to press the issue though, he doesn't want to upset his father. "Well those other forms are cool."

"Those will be your goals, first I'm gonna help you turn Super Saiyan, after that I'll teach you Super Saiyan 2, then maybe Super Saiyan 3, though it does drain up a lot of Stamina, so I don't exactly suggest using the move, but having it can help. Plus the knowledge alone can help. But the end goal is teaching you Super Saiyan Blue, if I train you enough I can have Whis teach you, then when you go back to your own timeline you'll be able to defeat the enemy quickly," Goku said.

"Mom told me that as well, saying some fights were dragged on longer than they should have, is that true?" Gohan asked.

Goku knew all too well which fights were dragged on, while he enjoys a good fight, he realizes at times you need to put the safety of the world above that. He doesn't want to burden Gohan with the whole truth, figuring that he's better off not knowing. "Yeah, just promise that no matter how angry you get at this enemy, you will defeat them quickly."

"Right, got it," Gohan said.

"Also, if you can, when you get back to your time, you think you can teach the me of that timeline some of these transformations?" Goku asked.

"Of course," Gohan said. "I'd love to."

"And maybe one other trick," Goku said. "It's called the Fusion Technique."

Gohan looked curious, "The Fusion Technique? What's that?"

Goku started to do the dance, first side stepping while moving his arms clockwise. "Fu..." He stopped to turn his arms the other way. "Sion..." He then pointed both fingers to the side, "HA!"

Gohan just stood there in disbelief, is his father joking with him. "What in the world was that?"

"The Fusion technique, it'll come in handy seven years into your timeline," Goku said.

Gohan continued standing there in disbelief, "How!?"

Goku chuckled nervously, "I know it looks stupid, but it's really effective.

"I doubt that, what exactly does it do?" Gohan asked.

"It allows you to join bodies with another, combining your total power, but there are two drawbacks. First there's a half hour time limit, and second they need to be the same size and species. For example, Krillin and Piccolo can't do it because one's a human and one's Namekian, and on top of that, one's taller than the other," Goku said.

"It still looks stupid, isn't there another way to fuse?" Gohan asked.

Goku scratched his head, "There is the Potara Earings. You put one on your ear, the person you want to fuse with has to put it on the opposite ear you have it on, and you're instantly fused. I've done that with Vegeta and we became Vegito."

"Wow, I can only imagine how strong Vegito is, anyway is there a time limit on that?" Gohan asked.

"At first we thought there was, but it turns out it lasts for an hour for a mortal, if it's with a Supreme Kai then it will be permanent," Goku said.

Gohan rubbed his face, "If it lasts longer and it's instant, then why learn that stupid looking dance?"

"Hey Potara earings aren't easy to get son, it helps learning the dance so you have instant access to fusion," Goku explained. "Believe me, it comes in handy."

"Somehow I doubt that," Gohan said.

"Just trust me on this son, alright?" Goku pleaded.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll trust you, though hopefully I can master these transformations because there's absolutely no way I'm ever doing that stupid dance."

"You won't really have to, Trunks and Goten would," Goku said.

"...Still, I'd rather not have to teach it, but better them than me," Gohan said.

Goku got into a fighting stance, "Come on, let's get started then."

Gohan nodded and got into a stance. This was gonna be some hard training, but he's ready for it.

Back at the Adult Gohan's house, he's sitting on his couch thinking over everything that's happened recently. The arrival of his Kid self, the spar that his kid self had with his wife, seeing his kid self tap into his rage, Beerus showing up, it's so much. His life has never been normal, but it doesn't mean he's exactly used to this craziness.

Later Videl arrived and offered him a baked treat. "Want a cookie? I just made a batch."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not hungry, but why did you make cookies though?"

"I made it for the kid you but he left before I woke up. I hope he comes back soon," Videl said.

"Pfft, I don't," Gohan said.

Videl looked displeased, "You're not still mad are you? He didn't mean to hurt me. Why are you mad anyway? He's you after all."

"He's what I used to be, not what I am now," Gohan said.

"He's still a kid, just the other day you were so happy to see him," Videl said.

"Then I remembered how reckless I could be at that age, all because I couldn't control my Saiyan Nature. I'm not a fighter, I'm a Scholar, it's what I've always wanted to be," Gohan said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a fighter Gohan, I was a fighter too," Videl said.

"I'm not saying there is, but honestly it's a part of my life I'd rather forget. I don't like fighting, the two times I tried taking pleasure in fighting it cost me big time, I'm not mature enough to be a fighter. I'll still do it if it means protecting this world but as far as I can help it I'd rather just not fight if I can help it," Gohan said.

Videl shook her head, "Gohan...you may not like fighting, but it's not something you can easily escape. I know deep down you want to be strong, I can see it in your eyes. But it's almost like you're afraid to go back to that again, because you fear you won't be able to control yourself."

Gohan rubbed his head, "To think this all started because of my uncle, if he never showed up my family would be a lot more peaceful."

"But what if we never met because of that?" Videl asked.

"Huh? We would have met, we went to school together," Gohan said.

"But I may not have been interested in you because you weren't a fighter," Videl reminded. "I may have had some interest because your father was a World Martial Arts Champion like mine but there's a good chance I may not have liked you that much."

Gohan groaned a bit, he didn't like imagining himself without Videl. "Maybe...I'm not sure."

Videl shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I like you whether you're a fighter or not now. But you shouldn't shun the younger you, I think it hurt his feelings."

"Probably, I used to be pretty sensitive around that age," Gohan said, then looked down.

"Still...seeing my younger self fight like that, it just brought back some unhappy memories."

Videl placed her hand on his shoulder, "I get the feeling you made mistakes in the past because of fighting, so maybe it's good that your younger self is here, it's a chance for you to forgive those past mistakes."

Gohan tapped his chin, "Good point, maybe you're right."

"Of course, now take a cookie, it might make you feel a bit better," Videl insisted.

Gohan nodded and took one then had a bite. "Wow, this is tasty."

Videl giggled, "Thanks, I made them with extra love."

"You do know how to provide great love," Gohan said.

Videl giggled some more, "You're such a sap, I love you."

The two shared a brief kiss, to which Gohan smiled. "I love you too."

Videl then walked back to the kitchen while Gohan thought things over. Suddenly he felt a large spike of energy, he felt it out and noted that it was coming from his parents' home.

"Videl I'll be right back!" Gohan said and flew towards his parents' house.

Videl came into the room quickly, "Gohan, wait where are you going!? Gohan!?" Seeing that he was long gone, she quietly pouted. "Crap, I hate feeling left out of the cool stuff." She heard Pan crying from the other room, all her annoyance quickly faded. "Though I am needed here after all."

Gohan flew towards his home on Mount Pazao, feeling out the energy. He got there and noticed his father training with his younger self, the two battling in mid air.

Kid Gohan and Goku threw several quick punches and kicks at each other. Goku still seemed to be in his base form, understandable, since Kid Gohan wasn't able to turn Super Saiyan just yet.

During this Gohan got the advantage when he got a kick under Goku's chin and then hammered him down to the ground below. Gohan flew down after Goku, but the older Saiyan stopped and blocked Gohan's oncoming punch.

"Excellent work so far son," Goku said and punched Kid Gohan aside. "Keep it up!"

Adult Gohan continued to watch from nearby, his younger self flew back toward Goku with a quick flurry of strikes but found himself punched into the air as Goku flew after him.

Kid Gohan managed to quickly move out of Goku's view and seemed to suddenly reappear behind Goku with his hands to his head.

"MASENKO-HA!" Kid Gohan fired his signature ki blast at Goku, but it was easily deflected as Goku flew back toward Kid Gohan, the two exchanging their blows again.

Goku punched Kid Gohan down to the ground, leaving a small crater near the house. Goku floated in mid-air with his arms crossed, a little impressed. "I forgot how much of a natural Gohan is, training him to become Super Saiyan shouldn't be too hard, but if it's anything like before it might take a while. Luckily I know how to do it much sooner."

Kid Gohan looked up while panting, "I'm still ready for more!"

"I know, you're doing great so far son!" Goku said.

Kid Gohan panted, but felt another ki nearby, his own. He turned and saw his adult counterpart just watching. Kid Gohan didn't know what to make of this, but he'll figure it out later, right now he needs to train harder.

Goku also noticed Adult Gohan, wondering why he was there. Is he interested in training again? Goku would love to pass down some of his new techniques to him as well. But before he could consider anything else, Kid Gohan flew up to attack, much more aggressive than before.

Goku looked impressed at his power as be blocked the attacks, so much untapped potential, and he knows there's even more power within him, he really wants Gohan to tap into that power.

As Kid Gohan threw a punch, Goku stopped it and tossed him aside. He flew in to attack again but Kid Gohan managed to block a kick, then a punch. Kid Gohan then kicked Goku down and fired some ki blasts.

Goku deflected them again and flew over and kicked Gohan in the head and then whacked him down, hitting the ground hard and causing a shake. Chi Chi felt it from within the house as she was cooking.

"Those boys, I hope they don't cause too much damage outside," Chi Chi complained.

Kid Gohan stood up, panting angrily. He felt that fighting urge rise as he powered up. "I'll show you!" He flew over to attacked again and managed to kick Goku into the air as Gohan fired another Masenko.

This time Goku prepared to counter with a ki blast of his own. Cupping his hands together, he prepared his most well known technique. "KA...ME...HA...ME...!"

As the blast approached Goku, he quickly fired the attack, "HA!" Suddenly a beam struggle between the Masenko and the Kamehameha occurred. Adult Gohan was impressed with this power, though he knew if his dad wanted to, he could easily overpower Kid Gohan, he knows he's just testing him.

Kid Gohan struggled, trying to keep the blast, screaming in his rage as he powered up the attack, but Goku maintained the Kamehameha. He knew Kid Gohan was getting stronger, his attack was showing more power. Though as the attack continued, Goku used his Instant Transmission to warp away, allowing the attack to reach space.

Kid Gohan looked confused at where his father went, but then felt him appear behind him as Goku whacked him hard with a kick across the sky. Kid Gohan felt angry at that, then had an idea. "I can do that too!"

Goku scratched his head, but seemed surprised when he saw his son cup his hands together. "KA...ME...HA...ME...!"

"Huh, he's picking up on the move, he hadn't really practiced it until he got to the Time Chamber though," Goku said.

Kid Gohan fired the attack, "HA!"

As the attack approached Goku, he simply held his hand out and blocked the attack. Kid Gohan angrily groaned as he put more power, Goku actually started having trouble. Goku did his best to push the attack away, but the more Gohan got angry, the more power he put into the attack. Goku then turned Super Saiyan quickly to deflect the attack and immediately rushed toward Gohan and grabbed him into a hold.

"Easy son, you're doing great so far, but try to relax a moment," Goku said. It didn't take too long for Kid Gohan to power down, Goku doing the same. "Now that you've gotten into this I can start teaching you the first level of Super Saiyan."

Adult Gohan looked intrigued, seems like his dad is trying to teach this Gohan about Super Saiyan, but can he do it? He had to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year to master the transformation, even the second level.

"Ok, how do I become a Super Saiyan?" Kid Gohan asked, feeling some less rage.

"Anger is the key, you need to think of something that makes you really angry, channel that anger and then you'll transform," Goku said. "You did a great job a moment ago with your anger, you just need to control it."

"Right, channel the anger...let's see what would make me angry enough to really transform though? Even while fighting, despite how angry I got I didn't transform" Kid Gohan asked.

"Try remembering what happened on Planet Namek, with Frieza and his army. Think about all the terrible things he's done. Channel that anger into your power, then transform" Goku said.

Gohan nodded and got into position as he started yelling, images of his battles on Planet Namek racing through his mind, the actions of the villainous Frieza replaying in his memories, the pain and suffering he caused to the Namekians. Kid Gohan even tried channeling the anger he felt during the fights against Raditz and Nappa.

"That's it son, remember the pain Frieza and his men caused, use your anger to fuel the Transformation!" Goku encouraged.

Gohan continued trying to channeling the anger, but after a while he started to pant and sweat as his ki faded. He couldn't pull off the transformation.

"Sorry dad, I couldn't do it," Kid Gohan said.

"Don't worry, it takes time, the you in this timeline didn't get it right away," Goku said, then looked to Adult Gohan. "Isn't that right son?"

Kid Gohan turned his attention to Adult Gohan, who although somewhat startled by the sudden question, knew that it's likely his father already sensed his presence. "Yeah, it took me a while inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to pull it off, you might need that same amount of time."

Kid Gohan nodded, "Right, I'll keep trying though." He then felt some sense of remorse. "You know I'm really sorry for what happened to Videl right?"

Adult Gohan sighed, he knew this would be mentioned. "I know, don't worry, I forgive you."

Kid Gohan felt relief, then extra concern. "How is Videl though, is she alright?"

"She's fine actually. She actually asked for you, she said she made cookies."

Kid Gohan's interest peaked, "Cookies? Sweet!" He turned to Goku, "Hey after we finish training can I go get some cookies?"

"We can stop for now, I need to get back to farming, just remember what I said about channeling your anger, think of your loved ones in danger, then use that anger to Transform," Goku said.

Kid Gohan nodded, "Right, will do." He turned to his older self, "Mind if I go to your home?"

Adult Gohan shrugged, "I guess."

"Awesome, thanks Big Me," Kid Gohan said and flew towards his older self's home.

Adult Gohan sighed, then was approached by Goku. "It's not too late to start training again, whether it's with me, Piccolo, maybe even Vegeta if he's generous enough."

"I don't know dad, I'm really out of shape when it comes to fighting," Adult Gohan said.

"You can get back in shape, I can help you," Goku said.

Adult Gohan wasn't sure, "Still...what if it's not enough?"

Goku patted his shoulder, "Listen, I don't mind if you want to fight or study, but should you decide to train, just ask me, I promise it will be worth it. You saved this world remember, you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for, and I believe in you son."

Adult Gohan nodded, "Thanks father."

Goku then gave a big cheerful smile, "So any chance I can go by your home quickly and grab a cookie? Videl's a great cook, we Saiyans sure are lucky to have wives who can cook for us like this."

Adult Gohan chuckled, "Sure, why not."

"Sweet!" Goku said and used Instant Transmission to get to Gohan's home.

Gohan just floated there in disbelief, "Wha-Why didn't he take me with him!?" Gohan groaned and started flying home. "Seriously, I'd like to get home too, probably should learn that move some time, though I do wonder why he never taught me." Gohan floated there some more, still in serious thought. "Still...should I try to train? What if another threat happens? I don't wanna be useless like I was against Frieza when he returned, or not be of any help like when Trunks came back in time due to that Goku Black thing, but how do I get stronger?"

Kid Gohan also was in thought as he flew to Videl's home. "Gotta become Super Saiyan, gotta protect those I love. Mom, dad, Goten, Videl...I have to protect them, I won't let anyone hurt them. No one, not Frieza, not Black, not even Lord Beerus." He flew to Videl's still in thought, but feeling determined.


	9. The Gravity Room

_Gohan stood in a dark room, wearing his a gi similar to his father's. He hadn't worn this in a while, he specifically asked for this gi shortly after his training on The Supreme Kai's Planet because he wanted to fight like his father, feel as strong as his father. It's been a while since he's fought, especially since he became a father himself._

 _"I must protect everyone, I must protect my friends and family, I must protect my wife and daughter, I must-"_

 _"Oh look at you all grown up," Gohan heard. It was a voice so familiar, but one he didn't care to hear. He turned around and came face to face with the bio-android Cell._

 _"What are you doing here Cell? I thought I defeated you," Gohan said._

 _"Yes you did, quite impressive too, you had the makings of such a fine warrior," Cell said._

 _Suddenly another familiar figure appeared, the Frost Demon that once controlled the Saiyans and several planets in the Galaxy. "But of course you threw all that away, such a shame. Had you kept up on your training, you would have stood a chance against me when I returned."_

 _Gohan got into a stance, "I'll take you right now Frieza, I still have my strength, I can bring it out when the time calls for it."_

 _"What difference does it make?" Gohan heard. Suddenly a familiar Pink demonic being showed up. "You had the power to defeat me, but you wasted time, and it nearly cost you everything. Your daddy had to come and save you."_

 _Gohan growled, "I had you beat Buu, you know it!"_

 _"But in the end, you failed, just like you always will," Super Buu said with a grin._

 _"And you will continue to fail again in the future," Frieza taunted._

 _"Such a waste in power," Cell taunted._

 _Another figure then appeared, a Kai that attempted to mold the Universe into his liking. "It is typical of mortals though, they can never use their gifts the way they should be."_

 _Gohan glared, "Zamasu, you dare mock mortals, you yourself have failed as a God! What do you know of mortals!"_

 _A familiar figure appeared beside Zamasu, "Enough to know that despite being from a proud warrior race, you've weakened yourself."_

 _"Black...You've come to gloat too?" Gohan asked._

 _"I personally have no problems with you choosing academics, though knowing you mortals, you would have wasted that knowledge on foolish pursuits anyway. It's just a shame that when your friend needed help, you were unable to provide that help. You let yourself fall far, this body doesn't appreciate that one bit," Black said._

 _Gohan growled, then got into a stance. "Try me..."_

 _The villains started to surround the half Saiyan, Gohan looked ready for just about anything._

 _Frieza was the first to attack, throwing a quick kick but Gohan managed to block the attack and grab Frieza's leg and tossed him towards Buu._

 _Cell rushed in and attacked with a karate chop but Gohan dodged and kneed Cell's gut and blasted him back._

 _Black and Zamasu both went in, doing their synchronized attacks which Gohan was blocking but began having trouble._

 _Black took advantage and swept Gohan's leg, knocking him off balance as Zamasu kicked him several feet back._

 _"Ugh, lucky shot, it won't happen again!" Gohan shouted, turning Super Saiyan._

 _"We'll see how long that lasts," Zamasu taunted._

 _Gohan growled and flew in to attack some more, but Zamasu blocked the attacks with some ease. Eventually Gohan got in a punch to his jaw and then hit him with a powerful Ki blast to his chest to knock him back. Black flew in and attacked from behind with a swift kick._

 _When Gohan turned around to attack again, Frieza had already appeared before him and punched him hard in the gut._

 _"You need to watch your surroundings," Frieza taunted._

 _Gohan punched Frieza in return and charged a ki blast, but then Cell arrived and fired a ki blast of his own and knocked Gohan back._

 _Buu then flew in and punched Gohan across the area, then extended his arm to grab his leg and toss him towards Black, who then hit a strong kick across Gohan's face._

 _"You're at least persistent," Black said. "Foolish, but persistent."_

 _Gohan growled and charged up more, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!" Gohan then went Super Saiyan 2 and flew in, punching the villains hard, first going for Frieza, then Cell, then Buu, then Zamasu and finally Black, knocking them all into one area where he charged one more attack._

 _"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Gohan formed the ki in his hands as the villains gave one final glare. "HA!" With that he fired his father's trademark attack at the five villains. After the blast hit, a large explosion took place, seemingly engulfing the villains._

 _Gohan started to pant, hoping to relax a bit. But that faded when he heard the sinister chuckle of the villains. Once the smoke cleared, all five of them were seen standing as if nothing had happened._

 _"Shame, if you kept up on your training, that attack might have done something," Cell said, merely dusting himself off._

 _Frieza stepped forward, "He's right young Gohan, you of all people should know that not only does training maintain your strength..." Frieza then turned into his Golden Form. "It also increases it."_

 _Black stepped forward and powered up into Super Saiyan Rose. "Training constantly allows you to at least put up a decent fight, slacking off will cost you power."_

 _Both fighters then charged at Gohan, Frieza striking him in the gut while Black kicked his head. Frieza then grabbed Gohan's head by his tail and lifted him up to punch him in the ribs._

 _Black also threw a few punches before Frieza tossed him towards Cell, who met Gohan with a strong punch. He then lifted him up by his shirt. "You defiled your Saiyan genes, you're a disgrace to fighting."_

 _Buu then grabbed Gohan and did a few punches of his own, "You even talked so big, where's all that big talk now?"_

 _Zamasu then blasted Gohan to the ground. "Like every other Mortal in the 12 Universes, you are nothing but a failure."_

 _"Let's end this disgrace," Frieza suggested._

 _The five villains gathered, each of them charging a ki blast, ready to destroy the half-saiyan._

 _"So ends you, Saiyan," Black said._

 _"And don't worry about your family," Cell said, gesturing to Videl and Pan locked in some type of bubble cage. "We'll take good care of them."_

 _"Yes, your daughter will make a fine addition to my Frieza Force, she'll be my new underling," Frieza said._

 _"Maybe I will take your wife as my lady, the Universe could use a Goddess perhaps," Zamasu taunted._

 _Gohan groaned, "N-no!"_

 _Before anything, a mysterious figure arrived. "Not so fast!"_

 _Frieza was the first to react, "What!?"_

 _Black also looked confused, "Who's this!?"_

 _Gohan turned to the voice and noticed that it was his kid self._

 _"You're going down!" His kid self powered up, into what seems like a Mystic Form._

 _"Get him!" Frieza ordered. The villains all fired ki blasts at Kid Gohan, but he leapt up and cupped his hands together._

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME...!" The villains looked surprised. They fired more ki blasts, but he kept dodging, still charging the attack. He then appeared in front of all five of them, then with a smirk, fired the attack. "HA!"_

 _The villains looked in shock and surprise as the attack engulfed them, putting an end to their evil and saving the Universes._

 _After their defeat, Videl was freed from her cage. "Gohan!" She grabbed Pan and seemingly ran towards the Adult Gohan, but instead went for Kid Gohan. "I'm so glad you're here."_

 _Kid Gohan returned the hug, "I'll always be here for you." He leaned in for a kiss to Videl, surprising the Adult Gohan._

 _"Videl, what are you doing! I'm your Gohan, not-"_

 _"Quiet!" Kid Gohan shouted. "They don't need you, no one needs you anymore. I'm here now, I'm the only Gohan this world needs!"_

 _Adult Gohan looked stunned, "N-no! Videl!"_

 _"You're such a disgraceful husband, good-bye," Videl said as she left with Kid Gohan._

 _"No," Adult Gohan stood up but felt himself being pulled away. "No!" He tried to fight it but he wasn't strong enough as he was pulled by a mysterious force, away from his loved ones. "Noooooo!"_

Suddenly Gohan had woke up panting. He looked around and observed his surroundings.

"A dream...but it felt so real."

Gohan got up and got dressed, still thinking over everything. Ever since meeting his younger self, things have just gotten weirder for Gohan. He'll worry about it later, he had to get ready for the day.

As he went to the kitchen, he heard his wife's voice. "What do you think Gohan?"

Gohan rubbed his head in confusion, "What do I think about wh-"

"It's great Videl! Thanks!" He heard. He recognized immediatley that voice.

"Wait, is that..." Gohan quickly ran into the kitchen and found his younger self there, eating some food. "Little Me!?"

Kid Gohan turned back to his Adult self, some food in his mouth. "Good Morning Big Me."

Adult Gohan looked a little freaked out, "Wh-why is he here!?"

Videl glared slightly, "That's not polite Gohan, you could at least greet him back."

Adult Gohan groaned, "Fine, hi Little Me...but why is he here? It's morning time!"

Videl shook her head shamefully, "Honestly Gohan, you could be a little nicer you know, especially to yourself."

Kid Gohan giggled, "That's kinda funny actually."

Adult Gohan groaned, "Yeah, real funny..."

Kid Gohan finished up, "Thanks Videl, you're a great cook."

"It's no trouble Gohan, I'm glad you enjoy my food," Videl said.

Adult Gohan groaned, "Still, why did he come? Did he need me or..."

"Me and dad were gonna go to Capsule Corp to train with Vegeta and Trunks, both of them, but dad had to finish up some farming, so I got a head start. On the way over Videl noticed me from the yard and asked me to come inside, she had some food made but she made too much, anyway that's why I'm here," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan looked confused, how can a Saiyan have too much food? Granted Gohan tries not to pig out like his father does, he's capable of the same appetite. This seems like a weird reason for Videl to invite his kid self over.

"Uh huh...so anyway you're gonna actually train with Vegeta?" Adult Gohan asked.

"Well we're gonna see if he wants to, which I hope he does," Kid Gohan said.

"Vegeta's a lot more willing to help these days, he's not as stubborn as he used to be, though he still has his limits," Adult Gohan said.

"Well I'll try my luck, in fact why don't you come as well? Get a good training session with Vegeta and get your power back," Kid Gohan suggested.

Adult Gohan shrugged, "I would like to, but I have some stuff to catch up on so..."

Kid Gohan looked unsure, "Can't you spare an hour? It's great that you're doing your thing as a Scholar but certainly you have a hobby outside of Academics."

"It's not that easy, as you get older you get more work, I can't really afford to slack off, besides I lost my gi," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan's eyes widened, "You lost your gi!? How!? Wait why not just ask Mr. Piccolo to make you a new gi?

"Oh, I haven't thought of that...but I really don't wanna bother him with something like that," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan slumped a little, "Fine, whatever you wanna do Big Me. Anyway I'm gonna go train with Vegeta, see you later." Kid Gohan turned to Videl, "Thanks for the food."

"Come back anytime, I'll try to have some food ready," Videl said with a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry about the food, I just like seeing such a beautiful woman," Kid Gohan said and made his way to a window and flew away towards Capsule Corp.

Adult Gohan just looked on in shock, then turned to Videl, "Did he really just say that?"

"What?" Videl asked. "So he thinks I'm beautiful, you do to don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but he just said it so...bluntly, I mean you're my wife, not his," Adult Gohan said.

"It's no big deal, he knows I'm gonna marry him in the future so he's probably practicing his charm, though granted I should warn him not to try that with me right away when he goes back to his time, the me of that time might kick his butt for that," Videl said.

"Still...kinda bold of him, I don't really like it," Adult Gohan said.

"You're being silly, anyway I have your breakfast ready, come sit down," Videl said, to which her husband obliged.

Still, Gohan couldn't help but wonder about his Kid self, he even became curious about his training with Vegeta.

On Beerus's planet, he seemed to be taking a nap against a tree while Whis tended to the flowers. Suddenly two familiar figures arrived rather loud and dramatically, startling Beerus out of his slumber.

"Hey, who woke me up!? I was having a wonderful-" Beerus turned to see his guests, needless to say, he wasn't too happy. "Oh it's you."

The God of Destruction from Universe 6, Champa, alongside his attendant Vados, stood there with his arms crossed. "Is that anyway to greet your brother?"

Whis and Vados took the time to bow to each other out of respect. "Good to see you sis."

"Likewise younger brother."

Beerus groaned, "Well what did you come here for? If it's for some Ramen you can forget it, I'm not sharing. Besides Whis ate the last one this morning, I need to go back to Earth soon for more."

"I'm just here to let you know that Cabba, my prized Saiyan Warrior, has gotten much more stronger than he was during the Tournament, all of my team is improving, so next time your Saiyans fight mine, they're gonna lose badly," Champa said.

Beerus scratched his head, "You came here to tell me that crap? Unless he reaches Super Saiyan Blue he has no chance against Goku or Vegeta."

Champa growled, "He will! He's fighting stronger opponents each day! He's one step closer to reaching that so called Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and that another annoying Saiyan Goku."

"That annoying Saiyan took your top fighter to his limit. Besides I bet Cabba couldn't even beat Goku's son," Beerus said.

Whis looked curious, since when did Beerus think highly of Gohan? Wait which Gohan is he referring to?

"His son huh? If you want to prove that, then I propose a fight, the son of Goku vs. my Saiyan Progidy Cabba!" Champa said.

"Fine, whatever, now buzz off, I want to get back to my nap," Beerus said.

Champa growled, "You and your sleeping, do you do anything besides sleep?"

"Do you do anything besides eating?" Beerus asked coyly.

Champa growled, "Hey! Is that a joke about my weight!?"

"Of course not, what makes you think I would say that?" Beerus said with a grin.

"Grrr, just you wait! Cabba will defeat this son of Goku!" Champa turned to Vados, "We're leaving!"

"As you wish," Vados said. Champa approached Vados as he sent one final glare to Beerus.

"Just you wait, soon my fighters will top yours, then we'll see who-"

Suddenly Vados grabbed his hand, "And we're off."

"Wait, I'm not do-AAAAAHHHHH!" Champa was pulled away by Vados, leaving Beerus and Whis to themselves.

"Lord Beerus, what made you bring up Gohan? And may I ask which Gohan?" Whis asked.

"Whichever one has the guts to challenge them," Beerus said. "Anyway we should get to Earth soon, after a few more minutes of napping. I wanna get back to my dream, a planet full of pudding."

Whis rolled his eyes but expected no less from Beerus.

Back with Kid Gohan, he had arrived at Capsule Corp and knocked, waiting for an answer. The door was opened by Bulma's mother.

"Oh, hello there young boy."

Gohan looked amazed, this woman hadn't aged one bit, and she's a grandmother. "Hi, I'm looking for Vegeta."

"Oh, are you a friend of his?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

A stretch to say, but Gohan nodded nonetheless, "Yes Miss."

"Well go on inside, do you know your way around?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah, I've been here before, thanks Mrs. Bulma's mom," Gohan said.

"You're welcome." As he went further into the building, Mrs. Briefs began to wonder. "That little boy looks so familiar."

Gohan walked through the building, though as he walked, he got the attention of Kid Trunks and his friend Mai.

"Huh? Who's that boy?" Mai asked.

"That's Gohan, Goten's brother," Trunks said.

Mai looked curious, "I thought Goten's brother was older?"

"Yeah, he is, this Gohan that just walked by is from the past from like, ten years ago or something, maybe more," Trunks said.

"Oh, I see," Mai said. She watched as Gohan observed the area, trying to see if he remembers where he needs to go. "Wow, he was actually kinda cute back then."

Trunks looked at her in slight disbelief. He then muttered lightly, "Not again..."

Gohan continued to walk, this time he got the attention of Future Trunks and Future Mai as he walked by a room they were in.

"Hey it's Gohan, the younger one I mean," Trunks said.

"So that's Gohan when he was younger, he looks kinda cute as a kid," Mai said.

"Don't let the cuteness fool you, he's actually a very strong fighter," Trunks said.

A moment later, both noticed their kid counterparts following Gohan.

"Looks like he might be going somewhere interesting," Mai said.

"I'd like to know myself, let's go," Trunks said, both following after Gohan.

Eventually Gohan found Vegeta's room, the Saiyan Prince was doing some push-ups, on one finger, which was the only thing keeping his body up. Gohan listened carefully and heard Vegeta mutter something along the lines of being in the thousands.

"Wow, he really trains hard," Gohan said.

Vegeta noticed Gohan standing at the door, "What is it brat?"

Gohan frowned a bit at the name but then again it's Vegeta, he should expect no less. "I was kinda hoping I could train with you in your Gravity Room, I heard it's really effective when it comes to training."

"You heard right," Vegeta said and propped to his feet. "But answer me this, why should I train you?"

Gohan knew it might be tough to convince Vegeta, but he had to try. "I wanna get stronger, I wanna always be ready for the next challenge."

"You wanna get stronger, is that something you'll dedicate yourself to? Or will you abandon it and become weak like this timeline's you has become?" Vegeta asked.

"I won't become like this timeline's me, I want to be strong. I'll admit I still wanna pursue my studies, but I also want to be strong too, I want to strengthen my body and my intellect," Gohan said.

Vegeta crossed his arms, thinking this over. Perhaps it could benefit to train Gohan a bit, so long as he doesn't give up, even if he goes back to his timeline. "Alight, I'll give you a chance. Just promise you'll commit to your training and you will get much stronger."

"I promise I won't let you down," Gohan said.

Vegeta smiled a bit, "Good, because it will be a damn shame if you wasted all your potential. But if I don't like your progress then don't come back to me for more training."

"I won't let you down, I'll train until I reach Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2. Maybe I'll reach Super Saiyan Blue if I try hard enough," Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan Blue? That's quite a goal kid, but I like that, if you commit yourself I will help you reach that level, with your potential you should reach it much faster than myself or your father did," Vegeta said.

Gohan looked amazed, "You really think that Vegeta?"

"As long as you follow my training then yes," Vegeta said.

"So you think I'll surpass you?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta had a scowl on his face, "Don't get too carried away."

Gohan nodded, "Yes sir."

"Also note that my training style is ruthless, when we fight, I don't want you to just try and knock me out, come at me with the intent on destroying me," Vegeta said.

Gohan looked amazed, "Um...ok."

Vegeta grinned, "Good, now follow me to the Gravity Room."

Vegeta led Gohan to the Gravity Room, though the two were joined along the way by Trunks and Mai, both present and future.

Vegeta turned around to see the others, "Are you all hoping to train as well?"

The four looked a bit surprised, but Future Trunks spoke up first. "If you would allow me to join."

Kid Trunks spoke next, "Me too!"

Vegeta grinned, then turned to the Mais, "I doubt either of you want to join, unless you're feeling brave."

While Kid Mai wasn't sure, Future Mai took that as a bit of challenge. "Maybe I will."

Before this could continue, Trunks spoke up. "Probably not a good idea, you're not used to the stuff we do, you might get hurt."

"Come on, I've helped you fight Black and Zamasu, I think I can help you train," Future Mai said.

"Hey Trunks, how bad are Black and Zamasu? Worse than the Androids?" Gohan asked.

"Much worse, those two could take down the Androids while barely lifting a finger to do so," Future Trunks said.

"Wow...so they're even stronger than Frieza? Even Golden Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Gohan, much stronger than Frieza in his Golden form," Vegeta said.

Gohan could only shudder, he suspected the Androids might be stronger than Frieza, but to hear that more are out there even stronger, that's just unnerving. "Alright, that just means I need to train ten times harder."

Vegeta had a somewhat proud grin, then turned to Future Mai. "As for you, while I admire your bravery, even this might be beyond your limit." As Vegeta turned away, he had one final thing to add, "For now at least."

Future Mai nodded, while she'd like to be as strong as Trunks and Vegeta, she knew that now's not the time to try for that. But Vegeta seems to have given her the go ahead.

"All of you, follow me," Vegeta said, leading them into his Gravity Room. Once the three half Saiyans were in, Vegeta had closed the door and turned to Gohan. "Now, have you trained under different Gravity?"

Gohan thought a moment, "Not always, I mainly did survival training with Piccolo, image training with Krillin and sparing with my dad."

"Well now you'll doing Gravity Training, since you're new to this you will start your sparring session with the smaller Trunks, the bigger one and I will do our own spar," Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded, "Right, yes sir."

"Good, I'll keep it low at say...300 times gravity," Vegeta said, activating the machine.

Gohan's eyes widened, "Wait, 300 time wh-" Suddenly he found himself struggling to stand up, not wanting to fall face first onto the ground.

"Well now, I'm surprised you're still standing, well done so far," Vegeta said with a sly grin. Gohan struggled to stay standing, though after a few minutes his body started getting used to the Gravity, much to Vegeta's pleasant surprise. "Wow, you're adjusting quite fast, I shouldn't expect any less than the boy who would go on to save the world."

Gohan stayed in his stance, looking ready to fight. "I'm gonna be stronger than I was when I did that."

"I'm sure you will, and I'm sure the me of that time will be very jealous," Vegeta said. "Now, show young Trunks what you can do."

Kid Trunks, who himself struggled a bit but not as much as Gohan due to his previous experience in the room, nodded as he got into a stance. "Since you can't turn Super Saiyan, I'll just fight you in my base form."

Gohan panted a bit, "Don't hold back too much, I want to see your full power first hand."

Kid Trunks grinned as he flew in to attack Gohan, taking him by surprise. Due to the intense gravity, Gohan still struggled, taking a few hits from Trunks before getting knocked into a wall.

Future Trunks looked worried, "Think he'll be alright, I mean he-" As Future Trunks turned to face Vegeta, he took a punch himself from the Saiyan Prince.

"Don't worry about him, focus on your own training!" Vegeta said.

Future Trunks groaned as he struggled to stand up. "Fine, you asked for it father!" Trunks then turned Super Saiyan, with Vegeta following suit. The only thing preventing them from going all out is the extra pair in the room, for now at least.

Back at the Son Family home, Goku is working hard at the farm, hoping to finish up sooner so he can join Gohan in his training with Vegeta. Just a few more loads and he'll be done.

Chi Chi came outside, seeing how much work her husband did on the farm. Looks like there isn't too much left, and she could see that he's working extra hard, probably to finish up in time to go train with Gohan.

"Goku!" Chi Chi called.

Goku turned to her, "Yeah Chi Chi?"

"I think that's good enough for right now, why don't you stop and take a break," Chi Chi said.

Goku felt relieved, "Wow really? Thanks!" Goku put his tools down and walked towards his house. "I'm gonna go change and go meet with Gohan, the younger one I mean."

"I figured you'd say that, though why don't you have something to eat first, I'm sure you're hungry," Chi Chi suggested.

Goku's rumbling stomach seemed to agree with Chi Chi, getting a sheepish laugh from the Saiyan. "You know me so well."

"Of course," Chi Chi said with a playful smile.

Back at Capsule Corp, while Vegeta and Future Trunks went all out, so did Gohan and Kid Trunks. While Gohan was getting used to the Gravity, Kid Trunks was still proving much for him.

"Come on! I thought you were some type of prodigy!?" Kid Trunks said, getting Gohan hard with a punch to the jaw.

Gohan rubbed where he got hit and rushed in and managed to land a few blows on Kid Trunks, taking the young Saiyan by surprise.

"How's that?" Gohan said with a grin.

"Good, but don't get too overconfident!" Kid Trunks said, kicking Gohan under his chin, knocking the small Saiyan back. "That's my job!"

Kid Gohan got up and started to raise his ki, becoming more adjusted to the Gravity. "Bring it on!"

The two started exchanging blows, floating up into the air as they punched, kicked and dodged, even in his base form Kid Trunks was showing to more at an advantage than Gohan, though Gohan was quickly catching up, giving Kid Trunks quite the challenge.

"I keep hearing how much of a great fighter you were as a kid," Trunks said, getting Gohan in the cheek. "I can see why, you are pretty tough."

"You're not bad either," Kid Gohan said, getting a quick blow to his gut. "Trying to match your future self?"

"I'm trying to be stronger than my future self," Kid Trunks said, kicking Gohan in the side of his head.

Gohan flipped in the air and managed hit Kid Trunks with an uppercut, "So am I." He then kicked Trunks across the room. The two young Saiyans again got into a clash, trying to one up each other.

While fighting Future Trunks, Vegeta noticed that Gohan was slowly adjusting to the Gravity. "Didn't take him too long, he's just like his father, learns things pretty quickly."

The two kid Saiyans continued fighting as they floated around before Gohan managed to knee Kid Trunks in the gut and whack him down. He then flew down and threw a punch, which was blocked by Kid Trunks last second.

Kid Trunks then threw his own punch, which Gohan blocked last second. The two struggled a bit, both hoping to one up the other.

Kid Trunks felt Gohan starting to overpower him, feeling his ki rise higher by the moment. Not wanting to be outdone, Kid Trunks then turned into a Super Saiyan and managed to break out of that situation and kick Gohan to the corner of the ceiling.

"Wow, you're getting good, I had to go Super to break out of that," Kid Trunks said.

Gohan floated down, feeling a bit envious of the Super Saiyan Transformation, but also felt curious. "Showing more of your power huh? Good, I want to see your best."

"Just be careful, I'm much stronger than I was before, the Super Saiyan Transformation multiplies your power," Kid Trunks said.

"I'm sure it does," Gohan then charged his ki, "But that doesn't mean you'll beat me!"

Vegeta noticed Gohan while blocking Future Trunks's attacks. He can feel the potential the kid has to offer, he just needs that one push to turn Super Saiyan. Unfortunately due to his distraction from watching Gohan, he left himself open for Future Trunks to attack, knocking him back. Vegeta rubbed his chin while slightly glaring, but praising his son for finding an opening.

"I see you're power is increasing Trunks, I'm happy to know you've still been training," Vegeta said.

"I want to be stronger after all, so I'm always ready for the next challenge," Future Trunks said.

"Good, just like a Saiyan," Vegeta said, then going to attack again.

Kid Trunks had rushed at Kid Gohan and punched him across the room. Gohan could barely register the speed, and definitley didn't notice when Kid Trunks appeared behind him and kicked him across the room again.

Kid Trunks rushed in and threw a load of punches, getting Gohan at several angles and then kicking him up before reappearing above and smashing him down.

"That the best you got?" Kid Trunks taunted.

Kid Gohan snarled as he looked up. He started to charge his ki, raising it much higher than normal, something all three Saiyans in the room noticed.

"His energy is rising pretty fast!" Future Trunks said.

Gohan flew up and threw fast paced punches at Kid Trunks, the young Saiyan doing his best to block, but as it continued, Gohan just got more and more frustrated as his speed started to pick up and he managed to punch Kid Trunks in surprise and then whacked him across the room.

Gohan flew around, kicking Kid Trunks at every angle, knocking him around and then ended it with a punch to the floor and him charging his attack, "MASENKO-HA!"

Gohan fired the attack, hitting Kid Trunks and causing some damage to the Gravity room. Luckily it wasn't a lot but the commotion did get the attention of Bulma.

"What are those boys doing over there!?" Bulma asked, getting up from her seat and rushing to the Gravity Room.

Kid Gohan panted as he looked down, once the smoke cleared, Kid Trunks was seen standing, a few cuts and bruises on his face but still pretty much alright.

"Geez, where did all that power come from?" Kid Trunks asked.

Gohan panted a bit before snapping out of it. "Oh, did I get carried away again?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Your power increases when you get angry, or at least frustrated. Your determination to win makes you stronger, your father noticed that during the Androids attack and did everything to help you unleash that power."

Gohan became a little worried, "I don't like feeling that way though, I don't like losing control and attacking, the other day I nearly hurt Videl because of that."

"That's why you need to control your anger, turn your rage into power you can use at any time," Vegeta said.

"My dad told me that, I'm just not able to do it," Gohan said.

"Don't give me that! Unless you try to do so you won't reach your full potential," Vegeta snapped.

Gohan looked at his fists, "Still, it sounds easier said than done."

Vegeta thought a moment before getting an idea, "Come with me outside, I have a plan to try out."

The Saiyans followed their Prince outside to the backyard of Capsule Corp, Vegeta then ordering them to spread out. "Gohan, did your father mention how you turned Super Saiyan in this timeline?"

Gohan thought, "Um, not really sure..."

"I remember Goten saying that you transformed because you imagined your friends getting hurt or something," Kid Trunks said.

Vegeta had another idea, "You mentioned image training with Krillin correct?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You're gonna put that to use, except it'll be much harder. The Trunks from the Future along with myself are going to attack you, I want you to fight for everything," Vegeta said.

"Huh? What does the image training have to do with that?" Gohan asked.

"You're going to pretend you're fighting enemies of your past, you must imagine us as such," Vegeta said.

Gohan looked confused, "Huh? So I need to pretend you're an enemy?"

"Exactly, try to think of the strongest enemies you can imagine," Vegeta said.

Gohan thought a moment, "Well, I only really know Frieza, I guess I could imagine him and one of his men?"

Kid Trunks thought of something, "Or Goku Black."

Future Trunks looked confused, "This Gohan's never met Goku Black, the other Gohan didn't really meet him either."

"It's not hard to imagine, he's just Goku with black clothing and a mean looking face. He's also really arrogant and loves being strong," Kid Trunks said.

Gohan looked unsure, "Still, it's hard to imagine dad as mean, where do I start with that?"

"Just remember when Ginyu switched bodies and how aggressive he looked," Vegeta suggested.

Gohan nodded, "Alright, I'll pretend to fight Frieza and try to imagine fighting Goku Black as well."

Vegeta got into stance, "Good, let's get started."

Meanwhile Goku and Goten were flying over to Capsule Corp, they could feel the energy being given off there.

"Feels like the training has already started, better pick up the pace son," Goten said.

"Sure thing dad!" Goten said, the two flying a bit faster.

Back at Capsule Corp, Gohan had already started attacking Vegeta, throwing several quick punches, but the Saiyan Prince blocked them almost easily.

"Come on! Fight as if you're trying to obliterate me!" Vegeta shouted, punching Gohan back. "Do you intend to protect your loved ones with that power!?"

Gohan growled, glaring at Vegeta while imagining Frieza. Just seeing the taunting of the Frost Demon was enough to send him into more rage.

He flew over and attacked Vegeta with more ferocity, his power starting to increase, which Vegeta liked, but it wasn't enough.

"Come on! Is this really all you've GOT!" Vegeta shouted the last part with a strong punch to Gohan's gut and then whacked him down. "You call yourself a Saiyan!?"

"Father, you might be getting carried away," Future Trunks warned.

"Nothing compared to what my father did," Vegeta stated.

Gohan struggled to get up, glaring at Vegeta, imagining him as Frieza. He powered up greatly and charged again, much more ferocious, causing Vegeta to increase his own speed as a result.

"Good, just like that, now I have to take it further!" Vegeta said and turned Super Saiyan, stunning Gohan a bit. This is the first he's seen Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, kinda shocking.

"Lets see how you handle this power!" Vegeta kicked Gohan down and started firing ki blasts, causing Gohan to dodge frantically.

"Father! You might be taking things a bit too far!" Future Trunks warned.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think he could handle it!" Vegeta shouted through his blasts.

Gohan backed away and flew through the beams, dodging and looking for an opening. He managed to punch Vegeta in the gut, but Vegeta just grabbed his arm and tossed Gohan down.

Gohan struggled to get up, starting to feel his old rage set in. Images of Frieza on Namek raced through his mind, imagining the tyrant destroying everything, hurting his friends, then wondering what he could do to others like Videl. Just the idea of Frieza doing anything to Videl sent Gohan into more fury.

Gohan powered up even further, nearing the limits of his base form, but not enough for the transformation. He flew in and punched Vegeta again, this time knocking him for a loop. Gohan then kicked Vegeta down as as he fell, Gohan put his hands to his head. "MASEKNO-HA!"

Gohan fired the beam down as it hit Vegeta, sending him into a crater. The young Saiyan remained in the air, panting angrily, still feeling a bit of rage. Future Trunks slowly approached him.

"Gohan, you feeling ok?" Trunks asked.

Gohan turned too Trunks, still feeling some anger within him, then started remembering everything he's heard about Goku Black, imaginging him to the best of his ability. He mainly remembered Ginyu in Goku's body back on Namek, but more sinister, more evil looking. He could only imagine how horrible he must have been, the imagination alone was enough to cause Gohan to power up again.

"Such amazing power! And he hasn't even turned Super Saiyan yet!" Future Trunks said.

Gohan imagined him some more, how he might have acted, maybe similar to how his father would be if he was a more aggressive Saiyan. Suddenly another image flashed, this time the thought of Goku Black hurting Videl.

Gohan flew in and punched Future Trunks hard in the gut and then continued the assault, hitting Trunks at every angle before kicking him away.

Trunks caught himself mid-air and narrowly dodged an oncoming Gohan. Trunks then turned Super Saiyan, figuring that's the best way to handle Gohan at the moment. "Come on, I'm ready!"

The two started battling mid-air, dodging and kicking, going all out. Future Trunks got some flashbacks to his own training with the Gohan of his timeline, it was so amazing and so surreal for him to be training with a young version of his old master, even if at the moment, Gohan is in pure rage.

Trunks managed to knee Gohan in the gut and then punched him down. Gohan managed to fix himself mid-air and flew over and punched Trunks hard in the face, then kicked his chest. Gohan then elbowed Trunks in the head and sent a ki blast at him, knocking him further back.

Before Gohan could continue, Vegeta flew in to attack again, this time the two were just about even. During this Trunks also flew over to attack, the young Saiyan now dealing with a two on one situation. Eventually Kid Trunks decided he wanted to have more fun and flew over to attack, creating a three on one situation.

Despite Gohan's rage, he could barely fend off three attackers. Vegeta didn't care for the help but he figured this would help Gohan greatly. Gohan is getting that much closer to the transformation. He could imagine more double teaming scenarios, what if he had to fight Nappa and Raditz at the same time? What if he had to face all members of The Ginyu Force? He had to keep fighting, for his loved ones.

Not too far off, Goku and Goten had arrived, surveying the area.

"I feel their energy, but where are they?" Goten asked.

Goku looked around and pointed, "Right over there."

Goten looked carefully and felt out the ki, he could see Future Trunks, Kid Trunks and Vegeta all fighting Kid Gohan.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Goten said.

Goku could feel Gohan's power rising, he seemed close to his goal. "All he needs is a little more of a push..."

Gohan continued to fend them off, but eventually Future Trunks had managed to kick him down to the ground below.

"All this and he still hasn't transformed? What gives?" Kid Trunks asked.

"He needs time, he'll get there," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, took me a while to achieve Super Saiyan, father too," Future Trunks said.

Vegeta noticed Goku nearby, "I see Kakarot, he brought his younger son."

Kid Trunks waved at Goten, "Sup Goten!?"

Goten waved back and then flew over with his dad. "Were you training with Gohan?"

"Yeah, dad's trying to get him to reach Super Saiyan," Kid Trunks said.

Kid Gohan struggled to get up down below, feeling very angry at the moment. Goku flew over to him, "You alright son?"

Gohan continued to pant in anger, though the anger slowly started to fade. He looked around, noticing that both his dad and brother were around. He also checked his hair, but nothing. "I couldn't reach it."

"Don't sweat it son, it took you a while in this timeline, though you did get close, maybe this is the type of training you needed," Goku said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan said.

Vegeta flew down with a grin on his face, "So, Kakarot, up for a family spar? You and your two sons against me and my two sons."

Goku grinned, "That sounds fun."

The two families stood apart from each other, father vs. father, main timeline son vs. son and alternate timeline son vs. son.

Back at Gohan's house, he's in his studies, trying to focus but can't forget about that dream. Was it a warning? Is he really that much weaker now than when he was a kid? Hopefully Kid Gohan won't replace him. Suddenly he felt a large spike in energy from Capsule Corp. He could feel the energies from Vegeta's family and his own. Wait, his own?

He can sense his father, he senses his little brother, but now he can sense his younger self? A big family spar and he's not even part of it? Instead they have the younger Gohan!? Suddenly he remembers the dream again. Gohan's words of him being the only Gohan they need. He can't allow this, he can't be replaced by his younger self!

"That's it," Adult Gohan said, standing up. "Time to show the little me that I DO have some fight left!" With that he stood up and placed his studies on hold. He had a trip to Capsule Corp to make, now he had something to prove. That he was the superior Gohan, the true Saiyan Prodigy.


	10. Self Rivalry

At Capsule Corp, the fights continued among both families. They were really going all out against each other, creating huge shockwaves that started everyone around.

The two fathers, Goku and Vegeta, fought hard in their base forms, figuring that going any higher could cause some problems around the area.

The two sons, Goten and Kid Trunks, also stuck to their base forms, though felt the need to turn Super Saiyan, really wanting to go all out.

The alternate timeline sons, Kid Gohan and Future Trunks, just trained normally, throwing a few punches at each other. Future Trunks enjoyed this, it reminds him more of his training with the Gohan of his time.

Bulma watched from the ground below, it's almost surreal to her to see her family willingly doing an activity with Goku's family. Granted it's fighting, which both sides enjoy doing, at least the fathers, it's almost a relief for her to see them getting along so well.

"I should probably put up that barrier though, that way they can go all out without disrupting anything," Bulma said.

As the two families sparred, Goku felt another ki flying towards his direction. He turned to see what it was, allowing Vegeta to hit him.

"Focus Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Sorry, but I think someone else is coming," Goku said.

Nearby they saw Adult Gohan flying over, with a determined look on his face. He arrived nearby, looking like he was ready for a fight. "Younger me!"

Kid Gohan stopped his fight with Future Trunks and turned towards his Adult Counterpart, "Huh?"

"I challenge you to fight me!" Adult Gohan said, "Right now!" Kid Gohan took one look at his clothes, then started laughing, much to Adult Gohan's annoyance. "What's so funny!?"

"What are you wearing!?" Kid Gohan asked, having a giggle at the Track Suit.

Adult Gohan blushed, "It's just a track suit, that's all."

"Just a track suit?" Kid Gohan asked, still giggling. "It looks so silly!"

Adult Gohan blushed, "Sh-shut up, like I said I lost my gi and this was just fine when I helped during Frieza's return."

"But a Track Suit? Couldn't you borrow a gi from maybe Yamcha? Or seriously just ask Piccolo like I said before?" Gohan asked.

"Look, forget about my suit, do you accept my challenge or not!?" Adult Gohan asked.

Kid Gohan shrugged, "I don't see why not, give me a few minutes to prepare, I just hope you're ready for a fight."

"I'm more than ready," Adult Gohan said.

As Kid Gohan took a moment to rest from the previous training and to prepare, Gohan did some stretches, getting ready for a big fight. Goku stood near Vegeta, Kid Trunks and Future Trunks. Eventually even Bulma, Kid Mai and Future Mai had come outside, curious about this upcoming spar.

"Isn't this a little odd? You know, seeing Gohan fight himself?" Bulma asked.

"Well I fought myself not too long ago technically, Goku said.

"Yes but not a kid version of yourself, can you imagine fighting yourself at the same age you were when we met?" Bulma asked.

Goku started to think, imagining his current self fighting his kid self, getting a chuckle from the Saiyan. "That actually sounds funny, kinda wanna do that now." Goku turned to Future Trunks, "Say how long before the Time Machine's ready?"

Future Trunks glared, "Don't even think about it."

Goku chuckled a bit, "Just messing with ya."

Eventually the Gohans were ready to face off, each one getting into a stance, ready for a fight. Kid Gohan almost had trouble taking his Adult self seriously in that track suit, but he could tell that his adult self looked ready for a fight, he had a look of determination, which Kid Gohan seemed to appreciate.

Bulma had then put up her barrier to allow them to practice without restraint.

"Alright, begin!" Goku instructed.

Kid Gohan and Adult Gohan rushed at each other, each throwing a punch that collided against each other, creating a small shockwave. The two then threw another punch, but once again they matched it, both fists hitting each other.

Both stepped back a little to observe each other, then each threw a kick, which once again collided again each other.

"Wow, evenly matched so far," Future Trunks said.

After a few seconds, both Gohan's just started throwing punches and kicks, floating in the air as they attacked and blocked one another. As they floated, Adult Gohan found an opening and punched Kid Gohan back, knocking him through the air.

As Kid Gohan halted to a stop, Adult Gohan rushed over and threw a strong kick to the side of his younger counterpart's head and then kicked down, sending the young Saiyan to the edge of the barrier.

Kid Gohan managed to stop himself before hitting the barrier edge and flew back up and punched his adult self under his chin and then kicked his chest to knock him back..

Adult Gohan looked a little surprised, but he wasn't gonna lose to a younger version of himself. He powered up and flew in to attack again, the two returning to their punch-block combination.

The fighters below looked on in awe, watching the fight progress.

"Wow, they know each other so well," Goku said.

"Of course, they're the same, though I imagine the Adult one will have an experience advantage, he obviously would have learned a few tricks," Future Trunks said.

"I give more advantage to the younger Gohan," Vegeta said.

Goku curiously turned to his Saiyan Rival, "What makes you say that?"

"Simple, he's at an age where he had constantly trained, he didn't let himself get weak like the older one did, in terms of will the younger Gohan has the advantage," Vegeta said.

Goku looked back to Adult Gohan, while he saw that he was fighting well, his moves were a little sloppy, the younger Gohan will catch on, if he hasn't already. "Sounds possible."

Adult Gohan rushed in for some kicks, but Kid Gohan dodged them all and then grabbed Adult Gohan's leg to toss him town. Kid Gohan flew down to punch but Adult Gohan moved out the way and sent a ki blast to Kid Gohan's chest, then flew over to kick his face.

Adult Gohan then punched Kid Gohan hard a few times and then grabbed the younger Saiyan by his foot and tossed him down. As he went down, Adult Gohan put his hands to his head. "Here's one I haven't done in a while, MASENKO-HA!"

As the blast went toward Kid Gohan, he managed to stop himself mid-air quickly fired his own Masenko, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

Kid Gohan flew up to attack again, most of his strikes were blocked but he managed to get a punch in and then kicked Adult Gohan down. Kid Gohan fired some ki blasts but Adult Gohan deflected them and flew in with a powerful punch to his gut and then an elbow to his face.

Adult Gohan charged up his ki to blast Kid Gohan, but the younger Saiyan quickly kicked under Adult Gohan's chin and then blasted him down.

Adult Gohan rubbed his face and then flew up to attack again, this time landing a hard punch to his younger self's jaw, then one to his stomach and kicked his face back as he charged a ki blast.

"Take this!" He threw the blast, but Kid Gohan managed to deflect it and did a two handed ki blast of his own, knocking Adult Gohan in the face.

Adult Gohan shook his head and glared angrily, "I will not lose to you!" He cupped his hands together, "KAME HAME..."

Kid Gohan did the same thing, "KAME HAME..."

At the same time, both fired the signature attack of the Turtle School, "HA!"

Within moments the two beams clashed, creating a Kamehameha beam struggle. Everyone watched in awe below as the two Gohans attempted to outmatch each other with their power.

Goku looked impressed, "Wow, they're really going all out, they both have something to prove."

Vegeta scrunched his face, "Pathetic, he can barely keep up with a younger version of himself, he's really lost his edge."

"He's still trying at least," Future Trunks said.

Kid Mai looked impressed, "That boy's really strong..."

The two Gohans pushed hard, the Adult one desperately trying to find the strength to do so. Suddenly he powered up into a Super Saiyan, increasing his power incredibly.

"Whoa! The Big Gohan's turned Super Saiyan!" Kid Trunks said.

"Can the little one do that?" Future Mai asked.

"No, he's still learning how to," Goku answered.

Kid Gohan began to struggle, even he is having trouble against his older counterpart's Super Saiyan form.

"Come on...I gotta do this..." Kid Gohan said, trying to push the beam.

Adult Gohan growled, pushing the attack harder. He increased his energy, though unfortunately his stamina lowered much faster. " _I can barely sustain the form, gotta hurry_."

Adult Gohan screamed loud as he put more power into the attack, driving Kid Gohan back a little. Kid Gohan was losing the beam struggle, he was coming close to defeat.

"No...I won't lose, not even to myself!" Kid Gohan said, trying his hardest to push the beam back.

Goku looked concerned, he could tell Kid Gohan was losing, but he also sensed that Adult Gohan was also dropping out of his Super Saiyan form.

Kid Gohan screamed to power up, hoping to outdo his Adult counterpart, but it was proving ultimately useless. He suddenly felt the desire to give up, to quit. That's when he thought of Videl again, then again of his enemies. He started to remember the times he felt so scared that he couldn't fight, or he felt too weak and let his friends down. He didn't wanna feel helpless, to not be able to protect his loved ones from his enemies, to not be strong enough to overcome his troubles. Gohan began to power up again, this time pushing back the other Kamehameha.

"Impossible!" Gohan said. "He can't match my power in this form!"

Kid Gohan kept pushing when he noticed something. His older self's ki was fading, his stamina was falling fast, he wouldn't be able to maintain the Super Saiyan form.

"You call yourself a warrior!? You call yourself a fighter!? You dare call yourself a Saiyan!? You've let yourself go so badly that you even as a Super Saiyan can't even handle me right now! In my base form!" Kid Gohan shouted, his attack becoming stronger, his ki rising fast. "How can you protect the ones with we love with that puny power!? How can you protect Mom!? Or Videl!? Or Pan!? OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER!"

Goku felt Kid Gohan's ki rise a lot, "His energy...I've felt this before, back in the Time Chamber!"

The others looked curiously at Goku.

"The Time Chamber? You don't think..." Vegeta was saying, then looked to Kid Gohan and his rising ki.

"I won't let them get hurt! I will protect them with everything I got! I WON'T LET MYSELF GET WEAK!"

Kid Gohan let out a mighty yell, one that started to shake everything, even outside the barrier a bit. His energy started to rise, his Kamehameha increasing in power, his anger taking hold. Suddenly his hair had flashes of yellow, his eyes of green, his ki increasing at an incredible pace.

"No...impossible! He can't be learning that already!" Adult Gohan shouted.

With one final scream, Kid Gohan's hair spiked up, turning Golden in the process, taking on a form all too familiar with the others.

"He did it!" Goku shouted.

"He actually transformed!? No way!" Future Trunks shouted.

Vegeta grinned, "Good for you Gohan."

Adult Gohan looked in shock as his Kid self floated there with the beam struggle still in place, having turned into a Super Saiyan.

"No way, it took me months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to achieve that! How did he get it so fast!?" Adult Gohan asked.

Kid Gohan powered up the beam, causing it to overpower Adult Gohan's side. He quickly moved out the way to avoid the attack, but suddenly Kid Gohan rushed in and started attacking with a barrage of punches, hitting Adult Gohan at every possible angle.

Eventually Kid Gohan floated up and kicked Adult Gohan down, then followed down and punched his gut hard, slamming him to the edge of the machine's barrier, the shockwaves causing it to malfunction and disappear as Kid Gohan continued his punch, sending his adult self into the ground, creating a huge crater with the ground shaking slightly.

The others rushed over to check on the situation and saw a pretty hurt Adult Gohan and an angrily panting Kid Gohan. Within moments Kid Gohan had managed to calm himself, his Super Saiyan glow fading.

"Whoa...that was so weird," Kid Gohan said.

The others rushed to him, feeling amazed at what they saw.

"Gohan, you did it, you became a Super Saiyan!" Goku said.

"That was so awesome!" Goten cheered.

"You're so talented!" Future Mai said.

"Like I expected from my old master, er at least his kid self," Future Trunks said.

Kid Gohan rubbed his head bashfully. "It was nothing." He looked to the side and saw his older self struggle to get up. "Hey, are you ok?"

Adult Gohan groaned in pain, holding his stomach as he panted.

"Hey, about what I said a moment ago, I was probably out of line. I know you only slacked off on training because you had to focus on your studies, I can respect that. I would have made the same mistake, after all, I'm you. But seeing this future showed me that I always have to train and get stronger, I have a gift that I must use, I will continue to train my muscles and my mind, becoming a Strong Warrior and a Great Scholar," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan still panted, however he started feeling some pain and irritation.

"You ok Big Me? I didn't hurt you too badly did I? At least you got some training, plus considering Saiyans get stronger after every battle this may have made you a little bit stronger too. Maybe you should continue trying to train, I'm sure in no time you'll be the strongest fighter in the Universe, at least this one," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan slightly glanced to his Kid self, feeling really unhappy.

"Hey, come on, let me help you up so that-"

Suddenly Adult Gohan blasted Kid Gohan in the face, taking the younger Saiyan by surprise. Kid Gohan fell over, holding his hand over his eye as he yelled out in pain.

The others looked freaked out at what they had just seen, Gohan acted so aggressively towards his younger self.

"Gohan! What are you doing!?" Goku shouted.

Adult Gohan panted angrily as he stood up, glaring down at his Kid self, who was still in pain.

"Gohan! Answer me!" Goku shouted.

Adult Gohan pointed to his Kid self, "There's the son you've always wanted."

Goku looked surprised at his son's choice of words. "Gohan...you don't mean that."

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger, "That was cowardly, I will not stand for it."

"You're one to talk Vegeta," Adult Gohan said.

"Watch your tone! My strength far exceeds yours and I have no problems with wiping you from existence!" Vegeta shouted.

"Go ahead and try, anyway I'm out of here, this has been a waste of my time," Adult Gohan said and flew away.

Future Trunks had been checking on Kid Gohan, "Hey, are you alright?"

Kid Gohan had his hand over his eye, still cringing in pain. He turned over and glared in the direction of his older self. "Damn you! I'll get you for this!"

Future Mai and Bulma leaned down to check on Gohan, checking to see if he's hurt too badly.

"How does he look?" Future Trunks asked.

"I just need to see his eye," Future Mai turned Kid Gohan's attention to her. "Can you lower your hand please?"

Gohan looked a little reluctant, "I'm not too sure, what if it's bad?"

"I won't know unless you show me, you can trust me Gohan," Future Mai said.

Kid Gohan nodded and removed his hand. Future Mai looked a little surprised, the wound wasn't too bad but his eye did look pretty hurt.

"Well?" Gohan asked, feeling a little nervous.

"It doesn't look too bad. Come inside, I'll treat you more in there," Future Mai said.

Gohan nodded and followed Mai inside, everyone else joining except for Goku, who looked to be in a state of shock.

Vegeta had noticed and walked back towards him, "Kakarot."

"Why would he say that?" Goku asked, feeling surprsied at his son's choice of words.

"Let's go Kakarot, regardless of what that Gohan said, this Gohan needs you right now. We'll deal with that Gohan later," Vegeta said.

Goku groaned, feeling unsure but shrugged it off. "I guess..."

Goku followed Vegeta inside as everyone went to tend to the young half-saiyan.

Back with Adult Gohan, he had just arrived home, angrily stomping into the house, getting Videl's attention.

"Gohan? Is that you!?" she walked into the halls and saw her husband in his damaged clothes. "Gohan, what happened!?"

"Too much, that's what happened," Gohan snapped.

Videl looked surprised, why was he in a bad mood? "What happened then? You look like you were in a rough fight? Was the Earth in danger? Is it another monster or alien?"

"No, I just had a little spar over at Capsule Corp, where everyone else was training," Gohan said.

"Oh, well that's nice, but why are you so angry? Did they go too far? Did you lose a spar? Did one of them say something to upset you?" Videl asked.

"It's nothing, I just had a little...confrontation with the little me," Gohan said.

"The little you? Wait what happened?" Videl asked.

"Too much, that's what happened!" Gohan snapped. "Ever since that little punk arrived it's been nothing but a headache!"

"Gohan how could you say that!? He's you!?" Videl said.

"He's who I used to be, not what I am now! But it seems that's what they all want! The Gohan that wanted to take part in their silly challenges! The Gohan that was useful in a fight! Apparently my academics aren't worth a damn to them! Even my mother, who had me study day and night since before I could barely walk probably has more interest in him than me! I overheard him saying something about training with mom, when would she ever have done anything like that!?" Gohan groaned in frustration. "I am not gonna be replaced by a younger version of myself!"

"I don't think they're trying to replace you, they're just trying to make him feel at home. At that age I'm sure you would be a little scared if you were stuck in a timeline that wasn't your own! You should understand him better than anyone else!" Videl said.

"I understand that he's just a brute, he's becoming the son dad always wanted," Gohan said.

"You really think all your dad cares about is fighting? Gohan he cares a lot about you. He's very understanding of your choice for academics, look how much you've accomplished since then! You're the Scholar you've always wanted to be!" Videl said.

"Yeah, I am. The others say they're proud but deep down they must consider me a disappointment," Gohan said.

"You're not, it's not like you're the only one who settled down! Look at Krillin, he doesn't fight much either, he's married as well and has a daughter of his own, he's perfectly happy," Videl said.

Gohan sighed, "It's not the same, I had more power, I saved the world, Krillin didn't have those expectations, I had them, I was the one expected to continue keeping the world safe after I defeated Cell. Then look what happened, Majin Buu shows up and I lost, my dad had to defeat him."

"You tried, Goten said you put up a great fight, you knocked him senseless," Videl said.

"Then I goofed up, since then I've been no help, I couldn't do much against Frieza, I didn't even know about Black and Zamasu for the longest time. My friend came back, probably an emotional wreck from what happened and I didn't do a damn thing for him! I was totally clueless! Once I found out I tried training again but..."

Videl looked concerned. "But what?"

"I, I just don't have it in me, I don't think I can go back to being that young boy who defeated Cell, the young boy who held his own on Planet Namek against Frieza, tht young boy who everyone saw so much potential in...I'm not that boy anymore," Gohan said, feeling a twinge of sorrow and guilt.

Videl walked over to Gohan and pulled him in for a hug. "You're too hard on yourself, listen even if you're not as strong as your father or Vegeta, that doesn't make you worthless. You're my husband, I love you. You mean the world to me, and I don't care if you're strong or not. The one thing I always loved about you was the fact that you're so kind and gentle, even when I was a total brat to you. At any moment you could have put me in my place, especially considering the fact that my father took the credit for defeating Cell. You never used that against me or him."

"That was mostly to protect my family's privacy though," Gohan said.

"I know, it shows me that you're humble. Besides even if it wasn't about your family, I don't think you would have cared. All you cared about was saving the world and keeping everyone safe. All my dad cared about was the fame and glory that came with it," Videl said. "I remember how much I hated when he also took the credit for defeating Majin Buu."

"Well my dad didn't mind, he just wanted the world saved. That's one good quality about him I guess," Gohan said.

Videl looked up, "Well he passed that quality on to you, all I got from my dad was his arrogance."

"Maybe, but I can't deny that he's a good person in the end. Besides he can handle the fame a bit better than my dad," Gohan said.

Videl hugged closer, "Still, I wish you would stop worrying. You will never be replaced, I love you, Pan loves you, and I know your family loves you too."

Adult Gohan felt a bit better, though started to feel a twinge of guilt over what happened earlier.

Back in Capsule Corp, Future Mai is tending to Kid Gohan's eye. "Hold still, this might burn."

Once she placed the cloth on his face, Gohan cried in pain. "Ow, that stings!"

"Quit your whining, you're a Super Saiyan now, Super Saiyans don't whine!" Vegeta said.

Kid Mai felt some pity for Gohan, "That poor boy, his older self is a total jerk."

Gohan growled in anger, "When I find him, I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

"Easy son, don't let your anger get the better of you," Goku said.

"Yes, try to control it, perhaps you'll be able to access the second level of Super Saiyan," Vegeta said.

"He just accessed the first level, he needs to train in it for a bit," Goku said.

"How long before he can go Super Saiyan Blue?" Goten said.

"Give it some time, he'll need to train with Whis for that," Vegeta said.

"Or we can do the Super Saiyan God thing where we hold hands and give him our power, then he can train from there," Kid Trunks said.

"Maybe, but now's not the best time, the power up to Super Saiyan God is intense," Goku said.

Future Mai kept the cloth over Gohan's face, "I still think he's kinda young for this. I know he's a Saiyan and Trunks told me a bit about them, but he's still very young, he shouldn't be doing this."

"It's fine, I don't mind helping to save the world," Gohan said.

"Still, such a burden should not fall on a child," Future Mai said, the looked to Goku a moment before looking back at Gohan. "Regardless of how strong they may be at a young age."

Gohan nodded, "I know, I didn't choose this path, but I have to accept it. I will keep my loved ones safe."

"Wow, so brave," Kid Mai said, causing Kid Trunks to groan.

"Hey I'm brave too, I fought Majin Buu!" Kid Trunks said.

"We did, as Gotenks," Goten said.

"Gotenks? What's that?" Gohan asked.

"That's the name of their fused form," Vegeta explained.

Gohan then remembered his father doing the Fusion Dance. "Oh that, did you two really do that goofy dance?"

"Hey it wasn't our choice," Kid Trunks said.

"Still, kinda weird that you have to do a funny looking dance," Gohan said.

"No funnier looking than the Great Saiyaman poses you would eventually do!" Kid Trunks said.

Gohan blushed, "Right, that..."

"Still, I wonder if doing those poses make you stronger?" Goku wondered.

Vegeta glared slightly, "How would they make you stronger?"

"Well The Ginyu Force do those poses, and they were really strong. Even Jaco likes to pose like that," Goku said.

Vegeta groaned, "I don't understand how you function at times Kakarot."

Bulma came into the room moments later, "Sorry I had to take a call, how's Gohan doing?"

"I'm about to remove the cloth, he should be just fine afterwards," Future Mai said. She removed the cloth from his face as everyone gathered around to see.

"Well, how do I look?" Gohan asked.

Everyone looked surprised, but Future Trunks looked the most shocked. "I...I can't believe it..."

"What? What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, you just have a little scar over your eye," Future Mai said.

"What!? Get me a mirror please!" Gohan said with some panic. Bulma approached him with a mirror from her make-up case. Gohan looked carefully at the scar, looking really upset. "My face...What will I tell mom?"

Future Trunks still looked on in surprise, "He looks just like..." Suddenly he had flashbacks of the Gohan of his time.

Kid Gohan looked very distraught, "My face...oh no, what's Videl gonna think?"

"I still think you look handsome," Kid Mai said.

"Yeah, you just have a small scar, that's all," Future Mai said.

"You look like a Saiyan Warrior," Vegeta said.

Future Trunks still looked surprised, "Gohan..."

Kid Gohan felt angry, it wasn't really the pain that bothered him, it was the shame of this even happening, to allow himself to get injured.

Bulma rubbed Gohan's hair, "Don't be so sad, I can help you clear that up in no time, you just need a little make-up."

"Bulma don't give the boy make-up, it's not Saiyan like. He should be proud of that scar, it shows that he fought like a true warrior!" Vegeta said.

"Hey pardon me for wanting him to have his handsome face back!" Bulma said.

"Huh? I thought I was still handsome?" Gohan said, then started to sniffle a bit.

Bulma cringed, then turned to Gohan, "No you still are, you're a very handsome young boy. I just think it'd be easier for others to see if you didn't have that scar."

Gohan sniffled more, "So everyone else will think I look hideous?"

Bulma started to panic a little, it didn't help when she felt the glares of Goku, Goten and the two Mais, and even Future Trunks to an extent. "No! Of course not, I just-"

"Bulma, enough," Vegeta said, then approached Gohan. "Look don't start worrying about your looks, it's a small scar. Your grandfather if I remember correctly had a scar, his wife never minded."

Gohan looked curious, "You knew my grandfather? My Saiyan Grandfather?"

"Not too well, I have seen him around, especially since I worked with his son, but I do remember him having a scar, the first time I interacted with Raditz his parents were there. Your grandmother looked at him with loving eyes, I've never seen a pair of Saiyans that loved each other that much, it was very rare honestly. Probably why Kakarot turned out so soft," Vegeta said.

Goku looked curious, "Huh, so my parents were good then?"

"Your father helped take over planets, I don't think you would defien that as good, and I'm sure your mother was quite a warrior herself, despite her lower than average power level," Vegeta said.

Goku began to think a little about his parents, though he worried they might not be different than other Saiyans, so he didn't think too much about it.

"Anyway Gohan, don't worry about the scar. Use it as a reminder of your strength and will to fightm" Vegeta said.

Gohan thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Alright Vegeta."

"Good, when you're recovered come with me to the Gravity Room, I want to help you hone your Super Saiyan Transformation." He turned to Goku, "I expect you to be there too, as well as my sons."

"Right, gotta teach him to control and master it after all," Goku said.

Suddenly Goku and Vegeta felt a familiar Ki outside.

"What do they want now?" Vegeta complained.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Who else?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Goku and Vegeta went outside with the others following. Outside they saw Beerus and Whis waiting. Whis respectfully waved while Beerus looked pretty bored.

"Whis? Lord Beerus? Back again?" Goku asked.

"Yes, we came by for two favors," Beerus said. "You remember my brother Champa right?"

"Brother!?" Future Trunks said in surprise.

"Yes, the God of Desctruction from Universe Six," Vegeta said.

"So there's more like Lord Beerus?" Future Trunks asked.

"There's a God of Desctruction in every Universe," Whis explained.

"Yeah, and my brother is one of them. Anyway he came by my planet boasting about his own Saiyan Warrior, that Cabba guy," Beerus said.

"Cabba? Oh I remember him, kinda of a small guy isn't he?" Goku said.

"Yes well Champa's been having Vados train him a little, so he can master the Super Saiyan God form, appearently he's been doing so well that he believes Cabba can challenge either of you two," Beerus said.

"I hope he's gotten stronger, I'll be very annoyed if nothing's changed," Vegeta said.

"You really think he's a Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"Of course not, strong as he is, he still has a long way to go before he can master it," Whis explained.

"Anyway we figured he could at least challenge your son Gohan, whichever one wants to fight," Beerus said.

Goku turned to Kid Gohan, "How about it son? Do you want to spar with Cabba?"

"Wait, what about Adult Gohan?" Future Trunks asked.

Goku crossed his arms unsurely, "After everything, I don't think he'll want to fight right now."

"I have no problems with that, I'd like to test my abilities on a new opponent," Gohan said.

"Personally I would prefer the one from this timeline since that one will be going back soon and I'd like another fighter from my Universe to brag about, but if he really wants to challenge Cabba then I won't stop him," Beerus said.

"I'll do my best," Gohan said.

Beerus looked closely at Kid Gohan, "That scar, what's with it? I don't recall you having a scar."

Kid Gohan groaned, "Blame the adult me, that sore loser basically sucker punched me, except with an energy blast."

"Oh, so he does still fight?" Beerus asked.

"Barely, he just got jealous and challenged me, but he could defeat me. The only bright side is that I can go Super Saiyan now, I'm much stronger than I was. Soon I'll be strong enough to defeat all my enemies, so when I do go back to my timeline, I'll be able to defeat them with ease," Kid Gohan glared. "But rest assure, I will return to this timeline, I have things I still wish to do here. Maybe even challenge you one day."

"Watch it kid, or I'll leave you with more than just a simple scar," Beerus warned.

Whis could tell there might be trouble, so he decided to end this now."Well then, now that it's been decided, me and Beerus will be leaving. I'll contact my sister and we can set the spar between Gohan and Cabba for five days from now."

"Five days huh?" Goku said, then turned to Gohan. "Maybe you and I can enter the Time Chamber for a bit then, get some training in."

"Sounds good to me," Kid Gohan said.

"Can I train with him too?" Goten asked.

"Same, I'd like to mentor him like he did in my timeline," Future Trunks said.

"I want one more spar with him," Kid Trunks said.

"We'll work something out, even with the Time Chamber modified, I don't know how many of us can fit in there," Goku said.

"Whatever the way, I'm ready for a fight," Kid Gohan said, powering up a little.

Goku did thumbs up, "Good, hopefully we can catch you up big time."

Kid Mai hugged Kid Gohan, "Good luck, I'm sure you'll be really, really, strong."

Gohan stared to blush, "Hey come on, this is embarrassing!"

Kid Trunks again groaned, face palming in the process. "Geez what's it gonna take?"

Future Trunks pitied his younger self, but luckily for him, he knows Kid Gohan already has one girl on his mind.

Goku chuckled a little, somehow it reminds him of when he and Chi Chi were younger, she always liked to hug him.

Vegeta found this ridiculous however, he was gonna put a stop to it. "That's enough, come on lets go, we have some training to do."

Everyone then followed Vegeta inside the house, the Saiyans were ready to train. Kid Trunks however looked annoyed. "I swear I'm gonna mess his face up a lot worse than Big Gohan did."

Later in Adult Gohan's home he was sitting on the roof, thinking over everything that happened. While in thought, a familiar voice spoke. "You look troubled."

Gohan turned around and saw Piccolo floating there. "Oh, hi Piccolo."

"What's wrong, why are you feeling so down?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan sighed, "I don't know, so much has happened. My younger self appears, suddenly everyone's all interested in him because they remember his hidden potential, and now I've become an afterthought."

"Gohan, no one considers you an afterthought, but what are they supposed to do? Ignore your kid self?" Piccolo said.

"No, but it just seems like all of a sudden they have a second chance at the warrior they wish I became, not the Scholar who's done nothing but study," Gohan said.

"What's wrong with that? It's what you wanted isn't it?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't even know that either. When I try to remind myself of my success and tell myself I'm what I've always wanted to be, I wonder if this really is what I want or if I'm just doing what my mother wants? I mean she shoved books in front of me the moment I learned how to read, so she basically decided what I wanted. When it came to fighting it was similar, I was thrown into this and all of a sudden that became expected of me too. I either have to study hard to make my mom proud of me, or train to make my dad proud of me," Gohan said.

Piccolo sighed, "You've been thinking about this a lot. Truth be told I should take some responsibility, I did take you as a child against your will and essentially forced you to learn how to fight. Looking back it was a horrible thing for me to do, one of the many actions I'm not too proud of," Piccolo said.

"Don't worry, in a way maybe it's good that happened, I got to do so many fun things, and you were a great role model to me, you became someone I looked up to. But I still feel like I'm gonna let someone down no matter what I do," Gohan said.

"Listen, stop worrying about that, your parents should love you regardless if you study or fight. Right now you're a man, you have to decide what you want to do. If I did what my father wanted I would have taken over this planet, but I chose my own path, I admit with your influence. Now you need to decide what you want to do, and stop worrying about who you disappoint, because in the end you'll only be letting yourself down," Piccolo said.

Gohan sat in thought over Piccolo's words, then turned to him with a nod. "Ok, thank you Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo smiled at his old student, and the closest thing he has to a son. Gohan stood up, "I should get back inside and-"

"Gohan!" Videl shouted. "Hurry up and get in here! Your daughter won't stop flying around, and I'm trying to bathe her!"

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Gotta go check on my daughter, thanks for the talk." Gohan quickly went inside and Piccolo heard Gohan's shouts. "Pan, get down here this instant! You need to bathe!"

Piccolo could hear more random antics from them as he chuckled to himself. "She's definitely her father's daughter, so young yet so full of surprises."


	11. Time to Get Stronger

The next day Kid Gohan flew to the lookout with Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Kid Trunks and Future Trunks with Future Mai holding on to his back, all of them hoping to use the Time Chamber.

"So how is this gonna work?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Well, you don't need to worry too much about being in there for a year, you've already reached Super Saiyan and we're not in much of a hurry. But I think it's a good idea if you spend a few months in there, just to practice your newfound power," Goku said.

"So who's going in with me?" Gohan asked.

"We'll be taking turns. First you're gonna train with Mai and Trunks, the one from the Future. Then you're gonna train with the younger Trunks and Goten, then finally with me and Vegeta," Goku said.

"I'm totally gonna kick your butt," Kid Trunks said.

"Like I'll let you," Kid Gohan said with a smirk.

Future Mai shielded her eyes as she rode on Future Trunks's back. "How can you see when you're flying?"

"It takes a lot of getting used to, maybe one day I'll actually teach you to fly so you can experience it for yourself," Future Trunks said.

They arrived at the lookout moments later, where Dende had greeted them.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Hey Dende, we came to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said.

"That's no trouble...just try not to destroy it again like last time, Vegeta," Dende said.

Vegeta smirked, "No promises."

Dende escorted them to the room and opened up to the vast void.

"Whoa, so that's the Time Chamber huh?" Gohan asked.

"Sure is," Goku said, then turned to Future Trunks and Mai. "Alright, the two of you first. Train for about two months, then we'll switch to Goten and Trunks and finally to me and Vegeta."

Gohan nodded, "Right, alright, let's go for it."

He went inside with Future Trunks and Mai following. The door then closed, leaving the three inside the large white void.

"Wow, such an odd place," Future Mai said, looking around. "Never imagined a place like this."

Gohan rushed to the center and started stretching, "Alright, so how should we do this then?"

Future Trunks turned to Mai, "Why don't you two practice a little, this could teach Gohan more about energy control."

"Alright, hopefully I can match him even at normal power," Mai said, putting her things aside as she approached Gohan. "No need to take it easy on me, use whatever strength you need to beat me."

Gohan got into a stance, "Yes ma'am."

The two then got into a little spar, Gohan didn't use much power except to fly. Trunks started doing some stretching and thinking, how he was gonna train Gohan, and Mai for that matter.

Outside Goku and the others waited for their time. Two months in the time Chamber is close to four hours outside, so they needed to find a way to pass the time.

"Hm, maybe I should do some farm work, I don't wanna slack off too much, otherwise Chi Chi will be unhappy," Goku said.

"Go then, you've got plenty of time," Vegeta said.

Goku turned to Goten, "Make sure you get some studying done, your mom will be asking about it."

"Ok daddy," Goten said.

Goku stood up and used his Instant Transmission to go back toward the ground.

Vegeta sat in wait, "I wonder how strong he will be when it's time for me to go inside?"

Days passed by in the Time Chamber, Kid Gohan and Future Trunks sparred constantly, testing each other's power. Kid Gohan had gotten used to transforming into a Super Saiyan at will and often used that form to battle Future Trunks.

Trunks even occasionally used his sword, mostly at Gohan's request, with Trunks using his ki energy to power it up, allowing him to do ki blasts from the sword itself.

Trunks maintained his regular Super Saiyan form, though on occasion had to power up to Super Saiyan 2 just to match Gohan's power.

Mai often helped with their training by using her weapons and blasting at the two, as if teaching them to remain focused on what they're doing and not be bothered by distractions. Mai usually trained alone on certain things but was able to train with Gohan and Trunks on other things. She still had occasional spars with them, teaching them control but also training her own way.

One month had passed, right before another spar between Gohan and Trunks, the time travelling Saiyan needed to explain something first.

"Alright Gohan, we're gonna spar again, I want you to power up to maximum, because I'm gonna use more of my power," Trunks said.

"I knew you were holding back," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Yes, I was. This form is stronger than my Super Saiyan 2 form, it's not Super Saiyan 3, call it something more in the middle," Trunks said.

Trunks powered up into his special Super Saiyan form with the blue and yellow aura, amazing Gohan.

"Wow, it looks like Super Saiyan but, it feels different," Gohan said.

Mai watched the two as she did some push-ups, she was curious as to how well Gohan can handle a form like this.

Trunks got into position, "Come at me, full power!"

Gohan nodded as he powered up into his Super Saiyan form and flew in with a punch that Trunks narrowly dodged, even in his current Super Saiyan form, but before long Trunks fought back hard, the two going at it with their mid-air fighting. Mai watched as she continued her push-ups, amazed at how hard the two were fighting. A large part of her wishes she could do something like that, feeling if she could, she would have been more of a help in the fights against Black and Zamasu.

Trunks kicked Gohan hard in the gut and with another kick knocked him toward the ground. He sped down and appeared beside Gohan to do a strong punch to knock him further back.

"Is that all you got!?" Trunks asked, speeding towards Gohan.

Gohan answered by placing his heads to his head, "MASENKO!"

Trunks easily deflected the move, but it gave Gohan a chance to move in and attack with a punch to his jaw, then several punches to his stomach and a kick to his head. Gohan then charged another attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Gohan fired the attack, but Trunks was able to hold it off and fired a blast right through the attack and knocked Gohan back towards Mai. He quickly got on his feet, ready to attack again, but turned around quickly when he felt Mai approach him, like if she were gonna attack.

"You want to challenge me as well?" Gohan asked.

Mai smirked, "No, I just wanna test how well your focus."

With that, Trunks rushed over and kicked Gohan aside, knocking him pretty far. "Don't lose track of your enemy!"

"Maybe you should pull back, I know he's a strong kid but at this point you're way too strong for him to handle," Mai said.

"Don't worry, I'm not using all my strength in this form, besides the bigger the challenge, the stronger he'll become," Trunks said.

Mai noticed Gohan in the distance, struggling to get to his feet, "I can understand that."

Outside the room, Goten is reading a book while Kid Trunks is resting against a wall. Vegeta is just standing still like a statue, waiting for his moment in the Time Chamber. He still had a while to go, but Vegeta can be very patient when it comes to his training.

"So how strong will Gohan get?" Trunks asked.

"With any luck, he'll be far ahead of his adult self," Vegeta said.

"I almost feel sorry for big Gohan, even if he did something bad I think he was just upset about how everyone thinks he's weak," Goten said.

"That's his own fault, it's no excuse for him being such a coward," Vegeta said.

"Still, he just needs some motivation," Goten said.

"Hopefully his kid self will give him that," Trunks said.

Vegeta scoffed, "Hopefully, but very doubtful. Real shame too."

Inside the Time Chamber, it's been a few extra days, Gohan was feeling tired after another spar. Mai was tending to him, making sure he wasn't too hurt.

"You Saiyans train very roughly," Mai said.

"I guess, but you're pretty tough too, being able to last so long with us," Gohan said.

"When you spend nearly a year trying to protect civilizations of people from a power hungry God, you get used to certain things," Mai said.

A moment later, Trunks had walked over to Gohan, "Feeling ready for another spar? This time I wanna do it in base form, just to see how strong you are without the transformation."

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing, man I wish I was at Super Saiyan 2, I can't really match that new form of yours."

"Hey you're handling yourself pretty well, with each battle I can feel you getting stronger," Trunks said.

Gohan nodded and stood up, "Alright, give it everything you've got."

Mai took a step back, allowing the two to continue sparring, though made plans to create their distractions to test them, and also test herself on her own skills.

A bit later outside, the door to the Time Chamber had opened. Gohan, Mai and Future Trunks stepped outside, met by Vegeta.

"You're done?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, two months went by kinda fast in there," Future Trunks said.

"It was fun though, Trunks and Mai are great to be around," Gohan said.

Kid Trunks stood up, "Well it's our turn now." He turned to his fellow half-Saiyan. "Yo Goten, we're up."

"Ok," Goten said while standing up. "Let's go train."

Gohan nodded, "Alright, come on you two."

The three went inside the Chamber, ready for another two months.

"Think they'll be ok by themselves?" Mai asked.

"Gohan survived by himself in the wild for six months while training to fight myself and Nappa, and that was when he was four years old, I think all three of them will be fine for two months," Vegeta explained.

Inside the Chamber, Gohan stretched his legs, ready for a fight. "Alright, so how do you two want to do this?"

"Well first I'm going to mess up your face a lot more, Goten probably won't because you're his brother, but I really don't care," Kid Trunks said.

Gohan got into a stance, "That so? Let's see you try."

Trunks also got into a stance, "I should warn you, I've been a Super Saiyan longer than you, so I know how to-"

Suddenly Gohan punched Trunks across the chamber, not letting him finish his sentence. "Less talking more fighting."

Trunks growled, "That's it, I'm going all out!" Trunks then turned Super Saiyan, with Gohan transforming himself.

"Oh, I wanna do a Super Saiyan fight too!" Goten said and transformed himself. Within moments, all three half-Saiyans had collided, ready to fight this out.

Outside Goku had arrived back on the lookout, "Hey everyone, just finished up with my farming."

Vegeta turned to him slightly, "Good, don't want you late."

Goku saw that Future Trunks and Mai were outside, "Done with your training?"

"Yes, Gohan's strength has increased a good amount, now he's inside training with Little Me and Goten," Trunks said.

"How come he's not staying in there for five days straight though? Five years of extra training sounds benificial," Mai said.

"For one, there's not that many supplies for five years, two he's gonna gonna be able to handle that, even if he's not by himself it's a lot. I was skeptical when it was gonna be me and him for just one year, though at the time we had little choice because we needed to be strong enough to defeat Cell. Also it would be weird if he came out looking five years older than he already is, would you wanna spend five years stuck in a room like that? Even with friends around it's a lot," Goku said.

Mai nodded, "Good point."

"Six months is fine for now, maybe as he gets older he can handle more than that," Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled a bit, "It's very rare to hear you say anything intelligent Kakarot."

Goku pouted a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Back inside the Chamber, Gohan, Goten and Trunks have already been practicing for a few days, pushing their Super Saiyan powers to their limits. Gohan was able to properly fend off several two against one attacks from the duo, though most of the time they were able to over power him due to their somewhat superior strength.

However when it came to basic fighting, Gohan seemed to have more natural talent and sharper discipline, if it weren't for the two against one situations, Goten and Trunks might have much more trouble. Even as a team Gohan started getting used to fighting them, often keep them back and occasionally tricking them into hitting each other, which often led to humorous fights between then.

One session had something unique to Gohan that he hasn't seen before.

"Alright Gohan, time for us to get serious," Trunks said, then turned to Goten. "Ready to do our Ultimate Technique?"

Goten had to think for a moment to figure out what Trunks meant, figuring it out a few seconds later. "Oh right, that technique."

"What technique? What are you two up to?" Gohan asked.

Trunks and Goten each got into position, 'Fu..."

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "This weird dance again?"

"Sion..."

"Hey wait," Gohan said. "Won't this combine their powers and-"

"HA!"

With that the two boys had fused together into the mighty warrior, Gotenks.

"Alright! It's Gotenks here to get this party started!" Gotenks boasted, doing his version of a cool pose. "Alright Gohan, get ready for the ultimate challenge, the Mighty Gotenks is gonna take you for a wild ride!"

Gohan scratched his head, not sure what to make of this. "Wow, so not only did his power increase, he also became over confident."

Gotenks powered up into his Super Saiyan form, "Alright, time to do this!"

The fused warrior went it to attack Gohan, who immediately powered up into Super Saiyan before getting hit and blocked the attack, though the force of the move still knocked Gohan several feet back.

"Whoa, that's some amazing strength!" Gohan said.

"That's not even all my power!" Gotenks said and flew in to attack Gohan some more. Gohan managed to fend away a lot of attacks, but Gotenks had a bit more power and managed to kick Gohan across the floor of the Chamber.

Gotenks flew up and fired some ki blasts, causing Gohan to dodged frantically and fly in for a knee to his face and twirling into a back kick to the side of his head. Gohan punched Gotenks down to the floor and started firing ki blasts of his own.

Gotens rolled out the way and formed a ring shaped ki attack. "Take this, GALACTIC DONUT!"

"Galactic what now?" Gohan asked, then was suddenly trapped in the middle of the ring as the attack squeezed.

"Yeah! How down that feel? I used that attack against Majin Buu, he could barely take it!" Gotenks taunted.

Gohan struggled to break free, this attack was pretty strong.

"I can't lose to a silly attack like this...especially with such a silly name!" Gohan said.

"Hey! We put thoughts into our attack names!" Gotenks argued.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he powered up a lot, letting out a large scream as he did so.

"You can try all you want, but there's no way you're breaking out of that-"

Gotenks's speech was interrupted when he saw Gohan break free of the attack, taking a breath afterwards. "Wow, that was a tough attack."

Gotenks groaned, "Alright, you wanna play it like that!? Fine!"

Gotenks stood in position and started to power up more. Gohan just stood there a bit confused but that confusion went away when he saw his hair getting longer.

"No way! Is that..."

Gotenks finished powering up and was standing there, proudly in his Super Saiyan 3. "What now huh? Now Super Gotenks is three times more awesome!"

Gohan looked a little weirded out, "I swear something's wrong with you two."

Gotenks got into a fighting pose, "Lets get to this!"

Gotenks rushed in and started throwing punches a lot faster than Gohan could block. Gotenks managed to kick Gohan across the Chamber and fired an attack that was incredibly strong that nearly knocked Gohan out, though fortunately he was able to dodge it.

"Whoa! Goofy as he acts, he's a lot stronger than I imagined!" Gohan said.

Gotenks suddenly appeared before him, "Sup!?"

Before Gohan could react, Gotenks had kicked him again across the Chamber. Gohan skidded to a halt and narrowly dodged another punch. This time Gohan powered up even further and threw several punches, all of them blocked and recieved another punch to his gut.

Gohan jumped back while panting, "Good thing this fusion is temporary, I'm gonna knock those guys pretty senseless when it ends. Still, I need to keep this up, the stronger the better, in the end I'll only increase my power after all."

Gotenks taunted Gohan, "Is that all? Man you're weak."

Gohan glared, "That's it!" Gohan flew in, ready to attack some more.

Later outside, the Z Fighters are still wating. Goku was doing some handstand push-ups as Vegeta remained in his same spot. Trunks and Mai sat there, a little bored but still curious as to how Gohan will look when he emerges.

"Trunks, when are you gonna teach me how to do the stuff you do?" Mai asked.

"You mean fly and shoot energy blasts? Um, I don't know, hopefully soon," Trunks said.

"You should teach her now, the Gohan of this timeline taught his wife to fly, well before they were even an item but you get the point," Vegeta said.

Moments later, Gohan, Goten and Kid Trunks emerged from the chamber, looking very beat up.

"Hey boys, how was your training?" Goku asked.

"Rough, but good. Goten and Trunks are very strong, especially when they fuse," Gohan said.

"Yeah, as Gotenks we're unstoppable," Kid Trunks said.

Vegeta scowled, "Don't rely only on Fusion though, power up so you can be strong individually, just like your Future self does."

Gohan gestured to Goku and Vegeta, "Come on, two more months until the training is over."

Goku turned to Vegeta, "Now or never," Goku then turned to Goten. "You should get home, it's late."

"Aw, but I wanna see how strong Gohan gets," Goten whined.

"Maybe later or tomorrow, right now go home and get some rest, be sure to bathe first," Goku said.

Goten nodded reluctantly, "Ok daddy."

"Trunks, you go home too, your mother is waiting," Vegeta said.

Kid Trunks scratched his head, "Wait, which Trunks? Me or the one from The Future?"

Vegeta glared at his young son, "Don't be a fool, I'm talking about you. Now go, don't make me repeat myself!"

Kid Trunks cringed, then nodded. "Ok dad."

Goten and Trunks flew to their respective homes as the Future Duo remained on The Lookout.

"I can feel Gohan's energy, he has gotten stronger, keep up the good work," Trunks said.

Gohan nodded and went inside with his father and Vegeta.

As the doors closed, Mai turned to Trunks. "You think he can surpass his older self?"

"Time will tell," Trunks said.

What they didn't know was that in a Wasteland area, Adult Gohan was practicing by himself, this time in his Saiyaman gear, feeling it's less ridiculous than his Track Suit.

"I gotta get stronger, I gotta prove I can be just as strong as I once was, Scholar or not!" Gohan said, trying to push his own limits.

Piccolo was watching from nearby, monitoring his former student's progress. He hopes to see Gohan be as strong as he once was, though hopes he doesn't push himself too hard.

Back in the Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeta already began their training, both attacking Gohan right away. Right now they remained in their base forms, Goku explaining that sometimes it's better to train in the base form so the Super Saiyan power up can have more affect.

It was something he learned from his training with Whis.

Goku and Gohan fought mid-air, showing little signs of holding back. Once Gohan kicked Goku out the way, Vegeta flew in and attacked, a little more aggressively than Goku.

Gohan managed to kick Vegeta away and then charge up his Makenko, but Goku teleported behind him and whacked him down. "Keep an eye on your surroundings!" Goku fired a ki blast but Gohan deflected it towards Vegeta, who got stunned as he flew in to attack Gohan.

Goku flew down to attack but Gohan had sidestepped and kicked Goku aside as Vegeta flew over and attacked Gohan with a strong punch to the ground. Vegeta got into position for a familiar attack. "Take this, GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta fired a beam down at Gohan, but he quickly countered, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The two engaged in a beam struggle, Vegeta firing from the air and Gohan on the ground. Goku saw this and was reminded of the time he and Vegeta did that beam struggle during their first fight.

Unfortunatley for Gohan, Vegeta was much stronger and his beam won, causing a blast that knocked Gohan back, down to the ground.

Vegeta floated towards him, looking a bit disappointed, "I hope that's not all you've got."

Gohan shook his head as he stood up, "No way, I'm not done yet."

"Good," Vegeta said, then kicked Gohan back. "Neither am I."

As they fought, Goku started to think of ways to increase Gohan's training. Gohan already knows Super Saiyan and some key signatrue attacks, but maybe he can teach Gohan other techniques, at the very least the Instant Transmission. Others like The Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-Ken will take time and while the latter is risky, it won't hurt knowing the move.

Vegeta and Gohan continued to fight hard, ending in a double ki blast that knocked them both back. Goku walked over to them with a new plan, "Alright, lets raise things up a bit."

Goku turned Super Saiyan, which the others followed. "I have a lot of things I wanna teach you Gohan, at the very least I hope I can help you achieve Super Saiyan 2, I know you have the potential, so for now what we're gonna do is have you stay in your Super Saiyan form until it becomes completely natural to you. That will make the transformation process much easier."

Gohan nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

"Good, it won't be easy, the form requires you to feel angry, but it's possible to not be angry in that form, see," Goku powered out and remained in his Super Saiyan form, with no glowing aura and looking completely calm. "Like this."

"I'll do my best dad," Gohan said.

Goku nodded and got into a stance, "Good, lets keep going then!"

Weeks passed by in the Time Chamber, Gohan learned to remain as a Super Saiyan even when not fighting, though it took a few attempts, he would either use too much power or he would be too calm and fall out the form without realizing it.

Goku had also started to teach him a few techniques, starting with The Instant Transmission. During the fights, Gohan was able to make use of the move in battle, often taking Goku and Vegeta by surprise. At one point as he charged a Kamehameha, he was able to use Instant Transmission to warp behind Goku and hit him with the blast.

Goku was amazed that Gohan was able to do that, something Goku has done before, most notably against Cell.

Goku and Vegeta continued their Super Saiyan Transformations, going to Super Saiyan 2, then 3 for Goku. Gohan attempted to go Super Saiyan 2, though his mistake at one point was adding muscles, becoming Super Saiyan Grade 2.

"Hold it Gohan," Goku said. "One problem with that form."

"What? What's wrong? It's a stronger form isn't it?" Gohan asked. "Look, I can even go bigger." With that Gohan powered up into Grade Three, looking extra muscular.

"Alright then, try attacking me," Goku said.

Gohan nodded and went in for a punch, which Goku easily dodged, in his base form too.

"Huh?" Gohan tried punching again, Goku again dodged, still in his base form. "What's happening!?"

Gohan continued to punch, but his attacks were really slow. As he went for another punch, Goku grabbed his fist and slammed him down. "See? You're stronger, but also much slower."

Gohan groaned, "Oh...I thought it was too easy."

"If it looks too easy then there's a good chance there's a drawback, think about that next time son. Trunks made that mistake once against Cell and nearly paid for it," Goku said.

Gohan nodded as he stood up, "I still have so much to learn."

"That's why I'm here son, now lets try this again," Goku said, getting into position to fight.

Later in the two months, Vegeta had his own challenge for Gohan. "Alright Gohan, here's what we're gonna do." Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. "Try to punch me, just once."

"Punch you just once? That's all?" Gohan asked.

"That's all, punch me once and you win," Vegeta said. This was a training method he did once with Future Trunks, he hopes to do it with Gohan. "Come at me aggressively."

Gohan nodded and flew to attack Vegeta, but the attacks were dodged with ease, even in with Gohan maxed out in his Super Saiyan form.

"Get creative!" Vegeta said, kicking Gohan into the air. Gohan stopped and fired a ki blast, but in the opposite direction so he would fly faster towards Vegeta and go for a punch.

Vegeta side-stepped and kicked Gohan away, then flew in to attack, though Gohan was able to side step. Gohan threw a punch but quickly turned it into a kick last second. Vegeta however saw that coming and grabbed Gohan's leg, tossing him down to the ground and sending a Galick Gun attack towards him.

Gohan sidestepped and flew over to attack again, this time taking a kick to the face. Gohan flew again to attack, dodging the kick and going for a kick of his own. When it looked like Vegeta would block, Gohan used Instant Transmission to appear behind Vegeta and go for a punch.

Unfortunetley the attack was blocked by Vegeta, though the Saiyan Prince had a smirk, "Good, getting creative."

This continued on for several more minutes, then ours, even days. Not consecutively, but Vegeta continued this exersise everyday until Gohan could hit him once. Eventually Gohan managed to do so, as Vegeta threw a ki blast, Gohan got hit and fell. Vegeta flew after him to attack, but Gohan faked being out of and kicked Vegeta in the head as he went flying after him. While the attack did little to Vegeta, it was still a hit, so Gohan won the challenge.

"Very good, as a reward, I'll teach you stuff I know," Vegeta said with a grin.

Gohan looked excited, then prepared for Vegeta's training.

Soon the two months in there were over, the three Saiyans exiting the Chamber, feeling much stronger than before. Trunks and Mai rushed over to them, curious about the training.

"How'd it go? How much stronger are you!?" Trunks asked.

"You'll see for yourself, there's still four days left until the fight," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, four days...what do I do tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Worry about that later, for now go rest up, allow your body to recover, you've been training non-stop for the last two months in there, you've even grown an inch I think," Goku said.

Mai looked to the sky, "Wow, it is getting late, we should get home."

With that, the group made their way home; Vegeta took to Capsule Corp with Trunks and Mai while Goku flew home with Gohan.

"Hey dad, have I gotten stronger? You know, stronger than in this timeline?" Gohan asked.

"A little bit, when you go back to your time, you're gonna be way stronger than any of us there," Goku said.

"That's good, I'll be able to stop the Androids, Cell and eventually Majin Buu," Gohan said.

"Just don't stop training," Goku said.

"I won't, personally I wanna be stronger than Lord Beerus, I don't like his attitude much, I wanna teach him a lesson in Saiyan Strength," Gohan said.

Goku nodded with a serious smile, "I'm sure you can one day son."

The two continued to make their way home, unaware of Adult Gohan's continued training. He vows to get much stronger, he won't be stopped.

The next day, the seven Z-Warriors from the Time Chamber training gathered again, this time training with each other in the fields not too far from Goku's house.

Gohan tried attacking Goku but he kicked Gohan away. Kid Trunks flew to attack Goku but took a punch to his gut. Goku was gonna continue, but Future Trunks arrived and kicked Goku away. He attempted to attack Kid Trunks, but the attack was countered by a kick to his face, then Kid Trunks charged a ki blast, though took a surprise punch from Goten.

Future Trunks went to attack Goten, but just then Gohan returned to attack Future Trunks. Both Gohan and Goten double teamed Future Trunks, though he whacked them both in the face with both his hands and kicked Goten down, landing near Goku, who rushed in to challenge Goten.

Trunks punched Gohan down then immediately blocked an attack from Vegeta, the two sparring in mid-air.

Gohan stood up, ready to keep fighting but then Mai arrived and attacked Gohan with a kick, which he quicklu blocked. She threw some more punches and managed to even hit him in the jaw and kicked him back.

Gohan flew over to punch Mai, stumbling her back a little. Suddenly Kid Trunks arrived to kick Mai out of the way and rushed in to attack Gohan, the two fighting it out again.

Chi Chi watched from nearby as the seven fighters trained. She hoped they wouldn't cause too much damage, but she knew it was better to leave them be, so long as Gohan and Goten remembered to do their studies.

Soon she started to wonder how Adult Gohan felt, hoping he was doing alright. She went back into the house, ready to prepare their meals.

The warriors trained hard, along with Adult Gohan secretly as the big fight came near, because off in another Universe, another Saiyan is training and preparing, ready for a fight, because he himself felt he had something to prove.


	12. Intense Challenge

The five days had passed, everyone was waiting in front of Capsule Corp. for Whis to arrive with his Cube. The fight would take place in the same Arena as The Universal Tournament, though on a different plan than the one before since the last time it was one giant Dragon Ball.

Kid Gohan sat in the front of Capsule Corp, trying to relax himself as he prepared for his big challenge against Cabba.

Everyone showed up to offer support, his family, Vegeta's family, even friends such as Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu.

Goku and Vegeta eagerly awaited the arrival of Whis in his Cube, Goku wanting see a good fight, Vegeta wanting to see the results of Gohan's training. He didn't do all that for nothing, he would make sure of it.

"Wow, Goku's son as a kid huh?" Yamcha said, approaching Kid Gohan. "I forgot how small he used to be." Yamcha then rubbed his hair, "But great choice in hair style at least."

Kid Gohan looked up at Yamcha, he hasn't changed much in the years, that includes his power, unless he's just hiding a lot. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Yamcha."

Krillin also appeared beside Gohan, "True, he was small, but he packed a mean punch. I bet he's ten times as strong thanks to his training with Goku and the others."

Android 18 approached him, observing him a bit, "Kinda weird seeing Goku's son looking this young again, he came here through the Time Machine right?"

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Yamcha asked.

"Little Trunks and Goten went back in time because they wanted to see the Androids, I heard one of them beat up Vegeta or something," Gohan said.

"That was this lovely lady right here," Yamcha said, pointing to Eighteen.

Gohan turned to Eighteen, "Oh so you are an Android? I thought it was weird I couldn't sense your energy."

"Yeah, I did fight Vegeta, though these days I wouldn't challenge him to a rematch, he's much stronger, but I could say I defeated Vegeta in a fight so that's an accomplishment right?" Eighteen said.

"Yeah, anyway so it was you and another? Who was the other Android?" Gohan asked.

"My twin brother Seventeen," Eighteen said.

"Oh you're both brother and sister? Wait where is your brother anyway? Is he around here?" Gohan asked.

"No, I haven't seen him in years," Eighteen said.

"Oh, do you miss him?" Gohan asked.

"I guess you could say that, though it also bugs me that he's not around but he's always been like that I guess, he just wants to find that next adventure," Eighteen said.

"Well, I hope I can see him soon...well I guess I'l see him when I return to my time," Gohan said.

"Hey do me a favor, if you do see him, and we're not evil, please keep him away from Cell, even if you have to knock him out, he's not gonna listen," Eighteen said.

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing."

Goten, Kid Trunks and Kid Mai approached Gohan, each looking and feeling excited.

"Alright Gohan, this is your big chance to prove yourself," Trunks said.

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna do great, you got really strong in the Time Chamber, and these last few days you've only gotten better," Goten said.

"I know you can do it, you're so strong," Mai said, minor blush.

"Thanks, I'll do my best. I'm not sure how strong that Cabba Saiyan is, but I'll fight hard to prove the Superiority of this Universe," Gohan said.

Moments later, Piccolo had arrived, looking a bit troubled, which didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo, you made it. But is something bothering you?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm just here to wish you luck in your fight with Cabba."

"He doesn't need luck, he's got the skill to win!" Goten boasted.

"He's tough too, you can tell from his muscles, his really toned muscles," Mai said, fantasizing a little.

Trunks pouted, "Hey I have muscles too you know."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Kids..." He looked down at Kid Gohan's face. "That's quite a scar kid."

Gohan placed his hand over his eye, "Yeah, kinda hate it though, but it does remind me that I always need to get stronger."

"I'm sure you will," Piccolo said. "Do your best kid."

Moments later, Whis arrived with The Cube, "Hello everyone!"

Most of them greeted him with a loud, "Hello Whis!"

"Alright everyone, please make your way into the Cube, I'm sure most of you remember what to do from the last time," Whis said.

"Last time?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, this cube took us to the Arena where they had the Universe Six against Universe Seven," Kid Trunks said.

Future Trunks and Future Mai curiously looked at the cube, never really seeing anything like this before.

"How exactly are you suppose to go inside? There's no door," Future Trunks said.

"Like this," Goten said and walked through the outer part, confusing the time travelers. "See, it's easy."

One by one the others started to do it, with the Time Travelers shrugging it off and doing it themselves. Gohan was about to go in when he heard a voice call.

"Gohan, wait up!"

He turned and saw Videl running his way along with her father Hercule while holding Pan in her arms.

"Videl, you made it," Gohan said, then turned to Hercule. "That's your father right?"

"Yeah, that's my father, the World Champion, Hercule," Videl said.

Hercule chuckled confidently, "Yeah, I won the World Martial Arts Tournament a few years after your dad did."

"Easy dad," Videl said.

Gohan looked around, frowning a bit, "I take it Big Me isn't coming?"

"That's the strange thing, he left a few days ago, something about doing something with the other Scholars, but he didn't say much about it. I haven't seen him in so long, I'm kinda worried," Videl said.

"That seems weird, why would he just leave you alone so long?" Gohan asked.

"Well he's gone on trips before, to other universities for a short time, but this time he was so vague about it," Videl said. "Anyway he said he would be back after today, so I guess that means he's not coming."

Gohan placed a hand over his scarred eye, "That's fine, I guess."

Videl noticed the scar, "Hey what happened to you anyway? Was it the training? Did one of the others hurt you!?" She glared at Future Trunks, "Was it you and that stupid sword of yours!?"

Future Trunks waved his hands frantically, "No! I would never hurt Gohan, I swear!"

"Don't worry about it," Gohan said, not wanting Videl to know the truth. "Lets just hurry please."

"Wait, we still need to wait for Buu," Hercule said.

"Buu?" Gohan asked.

Within moments, Buu had arrived, munching on some chips. After finishing the bag he tossed it away. "Buu still hungry! Buu want more!"

"Don't worry Buu, I got you covered," Hercule said, giving Buu some more candy.

"Oh boy! Buu love Candy!" Buu said, eating the candy.

Gohan looked surprised, "So...Buu...any relation to Majin Buu?"

"He and Majin Buu used to be one, he's the good part of him, the other was the evil," Hercule said.

"Oh...that's nice," Gohan said, still a little weirded out.

With that all of them decided to enter the Cube as Whis flew them to neutral space between Universes Six and Seven. Gohan sat near the corner as he meditated, thinking over all the strategies he could use against this Saiyan.

Vegeta watched from nearby, he knew this Gohan was stronger, probably about as strong as he would be when he fought Cell. Goku also watched his son meditate, feeling confident that his son would do fine.

Beerus waited away from everyone, but he too kept an eye on Gohan. He had so much potential in him, he could feel his sleeping power. He heard that the Gohan of this time had his sleeping power awakened by The Elder Kai, perhaps the same could be done with this Gohan. Though all the power means nothing if he doesn't know how to use it.

The Cube arrived at the planet within a few hours, landing right beside the arena where they would be fighting. Champa and Vados were standing there waiting, Champa looking as cocky as ever and Vados remaining respectful.

"Wow, they look kinda like Beerus and Whis," Gohan said.

"Gohan, meet Whis's older sister Vados, and Beerus's twin brother, the Destruction God of Universe 6, Champa," Goku greeted.

Champa approached Kid Gohan, "So this is the boy that all the fuss was about? Meh, doesn't look that impressive."

Gohan glared a bit, "Wow, you're just as arrogant as Beerus, are all Destruction Gods like this?"

"Actually most of them are much more aggressive," Whis said.

"Compared to them, these two are the nicest," Vados said.

"Wow, hate to see those Gods," Gohan said.

"Indeed, now where is that young Saiyan that's with you?" Whis asked.

"Over there," Champa said, pointing to Cabba, who was standing right near Botamo and Magetta. Cabba was talking with them a bit, mostly casual stuff.

"Hey! Cabba! Botamo! Magetta!" Goku shouted.

Cabba looked over and waved, "Goku! Mentor!"

Vegeta groaned, "Why must he call me his mentor?"

Gohan looked confused, "Mentor? What's that about, and who are the other two guys?"

"The one that looks like a bear is Botamo, and the big robot guy is Magetta," Goku said.

"Wow, are they strong too?" Gohan asked.

"Totally, Botamo has an ability that allows him to not get hurt when someone punches him, even the Kamehameha didn't work," Goku said.

"Magetta also gave my dad a good fight, my dad had to do a lot to defeat him," Kid Trunks said.

"I see, well I'm more interested in Cabba and how strong he is," Gohan said.

"Cabba has a lot of potential," Vegeta said. "I think you two will have quite the fight with each other."

Cabba approached them, looking around, "So, who's this young Saiyan I was supposed to fight? Which one is Gohan?"

"That's me," Gohan said. "My name is Son Gohan, nice to meet you."

"Same to you Gohan, I am Cabba, and those are my teammates, Botamo and Magetta," Cabba said, gesturing to his approaching teammates.

"Kind of a small kid, isn't he?" Botamo said.

"Chee-po," Magetta replied.

"He may be small and young, but he's amazingly strong," Goku reassured.

"Is he really? I hear that he's your son, you trained him?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, me, my other son, Vegeta and his two sons, as well as one of his son's girlfriend," Goku said.

"Goku! I heard that!" Future Trunks shouted.

"It's fine, I wasn't saying a secret or anything!" Goku shouted back, a little oblivious to Trunks's irritation.

Cabba crossed his arms, "Well I hope you put up a good fight Gohan, I look forward to it."

"Same here," Gohan said.

Whis got their attention, "Alright, the spar will begin shortly."

As they all prepared to go take their seats, Goku had a thought. "Think they might have time for some more fighting? I wanna try fighting Magetta, especially after how strong he was against Vegeta."

"Hey I'm sure they can make a few extra challenges," Kid Trunks said. "Maybe I can have a go at Gohan, or Cabba."

"How about me against Videl?" Future Mai asked.

Future Trunks, Kid Trunks and Kid Gohan thought about that, seeing two beautiful girls fighting against each other, two tough strong girls with strong wills and determination to win.

Something about that seemed to go well with the two as they walked into the arena.

Inside the arena, everyone sat on the same grassy field they sat last time, but Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai sat at the same booth as before with Beerus, Whis and Gohan while on the other side, Champa and Vados sat with Cabba, Botamo and Magetta.

"Only three of the Universe 6 team. Too bad Hit couldn't make it either, I could care less about Frost though," Goku said.

"Frost? Wait I think I heard about him from Piccolo and the other me, he's the same type of alien Frieza is right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, and like Frieza he's a filthy waste," Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded and turned to Cabba, "Well, time to do this I guess."

Cabba on the other side prepared himself mentally, "Alright, time to show the other Universe what I can do."

The two walked into the ring as the same Ring Announcer from the Universal Tournament spoke. "Alright everyone, it's time for our sparring match between the Saiyans of Universes Six and Seven. From Universe Six is one of Planet Sadal's finest warriors, Cabba!"

Cabba powered up a bit, a small taste of what he's capable of to his opponent.

"From Universe Seven, he's half-Saiyan and half-Human, the son of Goku, meet Gohan!"

Gohan also powered up to show off his strength to his opponent.

"Now the rules are simple, fight until your opponent is either knocked out, gives up or is out of bounds. Those are the only ways to win, going too far such as causing your opponent's destruction or using weapons will result in disqualification!" The Ring Announcer said.

The two nodded, "Alright within moments I will signal the fight to start and-"

"Wait one moment!" They all heard. Everyone turned and to their surprise, Adult Gohan floating in the air, wearing a gi similar to what he wore to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament years back. "Don't you start this match just yet!"

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

Kid Gohan looked confused, "Big Me? Wait what are you doing here!?"

"How did he get here is the better question," Vegeta said. "There's no way he could have come here without the Cube."

"His wife mentioned something about him leaving for a few days, maybe he used that time to travel here," Future Trunks said.

"With what ship though?" Vegeta asked.

Adult Gohan flew down near the other two. Kid Gohan suddenly felt a pain in his eyes, it's like his scar reacted to the presence of Adult Gohan.

"Cabba wants to fight Gohan right? Well I'm the Gohan he's gonna fight," Adult Gohan said, powering up a bit.

He looked different, his hair-style was similar to his hair during the fight with Buu, he looked much more muscular and much more serious.

Kid Gohan glared at his older self, "Hold on a second! I'm the one who's going to fight Cabba! I took the challenge, so you just wait your turn!"

"He challenged Gohan, that's me. You're just a fraud, a Gohan not even of this world," Adult Gohan said.

"Hey I'm still Gohan! I'm just as much of Gohan as you!" Kid Gohan said.

"Not even close, now stay out of my way," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan growled, "I won't let you stop me!"

The two glared at each other, neither backing down despite their rising ki.

Cabba scratched his head, "Um, who am I gonna fight?"

"Hey! Big one! Get out of the ring! The opponents are already decided! You can't just come and take his spot!" Champa shouted.

"Pipe down!" Adult Gohan yelled.

Champa looked outraged, "How dare you! I should destroy you!"

"Please don't Mr. Champa!" Kid Gohan shouted. "He's my problem!"

"Mr. Champa? Wow, what a well mannered boy," Vados said.

"Feh, at least he's more tolerable than that other guy right now," Champa said.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted. "What are you hoping to accomplish!?"

"To prove that I'm the superior Gohan! Not this fake!" Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan floated up to his face, "If you don't leave, I'll make you."

Adult Gohan stared him down, "Just try and do that."

The two just glared at each other, tensions rising. The others watched as their glaring intensified.

Then without warning, the two threw a punch at each other, their fists colliding with a shockwave that knocked the ring announcer off his feet.

"Um, so is this the new match?"

"Referee! I suggest you leave that area, it won't be safe for you," Whis said.

Cabba went to the Ring Announcer, "I shall assist you."

As Cabba flew the Ring Announcer away, the two Gohans punched again, creating another shockwave. Within moments the two started throwing punches and kicks, both ascending into the air, their speed increasing by the moment.

Goku watched in amazement as seeing his sons from different timelines fight with this intensity. "Somehow this feels different than their spar back home."

Videl also watched with confusion, "Why is Gohan doing this?"

The two continued to fight and once again collided fists, creating strong winds. If not for the mini-barriers, the others would have felt the powerful wave of the winds.

The two Gohans then separated from each other, then in a moment's notice, turned Super Saiyan.

"I hope you've gotten stronger," Adult Gohan said.

"I should be saying that to you," Kid Gohan said.

The two attacked again, this time much more intensively, their punches creating shockwaves all over the place.

Goku could sense that Adult Gohan might have been training a bit, his blows felt much stronger than before. Vegeta also looked on curiously as the two kept fighting.

During their combat cycles, Adult Gohan managed to slip behind Kid Gohan and whacked him down and fired some ki blasts. Gohan managed to evade them and flew over to attack with a strong punch, but Adult Gohan blocked it and punched his kid self across the face hard and then kicked him back down.

"You are not superior to me!" Adult Gohan shouted, flying down to attack Kid Gohan.

As Kid Gohan stood up, he was suddenly kicked back by Adult Gohan, but he flipped and got into position, "MASEK-"

Adult Gohan fired a blast to break his concentration and flew over to punch him further back. "I'll show you a real one!" He put his hands up, "MASENKO-HA!"

He fired the blast at Kid Gohan, but the younger Saiyan managed to block it and parry the attack away from the arena and the spectators. He flew over to attack with a strong punch, but Adult Gohan returned it by kicking him aside.

Adult Gohan cupped his hands together, "It's over...KA-ME...!"

Kid Gohan skidded along the ground and saw his adult self prepare the attack. "HA...ME!"

Kid Gohan rushed to stop him but Adult Gohan was able to kick him back without breaking his concentration. "HA!"

The beam fired at a helpless Gohan, who was still flying back. He wouldn't be able to move in time, but he still had one final trick.

As the beam exploded, Adult Gohan thought he had either won or was at least starting to win. Suddenly Kid Gohan had appeared behind him with no indication of having been kid and kicked Adult Gohan in the back.

As Adult Gohan stumbled forward, Kid Gohan went in front of him and started throwing really fast punches to his gut and hit a powerful uppercut under his chin, then flew up and kicked him down to the ground below.

Kid Gohan panted as he looked down at his adult self, "Like that? Dad taught me the Instant Transmission."

Goku felt relieved that Kid Gohan was alright while Vegeta smiled proudly at the younger Saiyan. Videl looked on with much confusion and worry over the two Gohans. Even Cabba was impressed.

"Wow...I was close to fighting one of them, it would have been an amazing fight too," Cabba said.

Adult Gohan stood up, holding his stomach and glaring at his kid self, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Here's another surprise," Kid Gohan said and got into a position new to anyone in the family. Gohan wasn't sure if he's seen this before, but Vegeta recognized it right away.

"Good, lets see how you use my technique," Vegeta said.

Suddenly some purple energy formed as Kid Gohan smiled, "I learned this from Vegeta, GALICK GUN!"

Kid Gohan fired the attack down as Adult Gohan put up his arms to block the attack. He tried pushing it away but Kid Gohan put more power into it and the attack blasted Adult Gohan back.

"So he knows that move too now," Cabba said.

Adult Gohan slowly stood up, panting a bit, "So Vegeta's been teaching him his tricks, figures. Anything to make him superior to me I guess." Adult Gohan glared up, "Great trick, but I still have some of my own!"

With that Adult Gohan powered up and reached the second stage, Super Saiyan 2. Kid Gohan looked impressed by the power. "Wow...he can still do it."

"This is the form that defeated Cell, can you handle it!?" Adult Gohan asked.

Kid Gohan glared down a bit, he wasn't' gonna be outdone by his older self. "I can more than handle it..." Kid Gohan started to power up, his ki increasing by the moment. Adult Gohan watched in curiosity, but that became intrigued when he saw electricity form around his body. "No way, impossible!"

Within moments, Kid Gohan had powered up, reaching the second stage of Super Saiyan. "How do you like my Super Saiyan 2?"

Adult Gohan shook his head, "There's no way! I had to go through a lot to reach that!"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but dad knew what you needed to so, and since he had Super Saiyan 2 as well, it was much easier to teach me. Unlike you I wasn't reluctant to unleash my hidden power, because I knew what would happen if I didn't. I heard how far Cell would have gone to get my full strength, I wasn't gonna let him do that. Also since dad and Vegeta are much stronger than the ones of my time, me training with them has made me extra stronger. Remember the Saiyan genes, you become stronger after every fight, the stronger the opponent, the stronger your power up gets when you recover! Dad and Vegeta showed me Super Saiyan God! I can't reach that yet, but I will someday. This, Big Me, is the result of my training!"

While everyone looked impressed at Kid Gohan's power, Goku and Vegeta were concerned. Kid Gohan wasn't used to this form, he hasn't trained in it much, him reaching the form was almost out of pure luck. If he doesn't end the fight soon, he can lose his stamina.

Adult Gohan grinned, "Alright, show me your power!"

The two Gohans again collided, their powerful punches now shaking the areas around them, soon the barriers themselves probably wouldn't be enough.

"Those two are out of their minds! They'll destroy everything!" Champa panicked.

"Odd for a God of Destruction to worry about that," Vados said.

Champa groaned at his attendant snarky attitude.

The two Gohans continued to battle, throwing their strongest punches and firing their strongest ki blasts. At this point it was nothing but rage and fury, the will to out do each other. Kid Gohan wanted to surpass his older self and get revenge for the eye scar, Adult Gohan wanted to prove that he's not weaker than his own kid self.

Videl closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to see them hurt each other like this, it was too much. Chi Chi also couldn't bare to watch, to see her sons fight so aggressively, this is not what she wanted from them at all.

Future Trunks couldn't believe he was seeing two versions of his old master going at each other like this, with so much dislike for one another.

As the fight went on, Kid Gohan started to grow tired, this form was taking a lot out of him, but he had to keep trying. He managed to fight through an attack and hit Adult Gohan with several punches in the gut and kicked him back.

He cupped his hands together to fire another ki blast, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He put a lot of power into the attack, but Adult Gohan quickly countered with a Kamehameha of his own, the two beams struggling.

This was similar to what happened days prior, but this time Adult Gohan was the one who had the advantage. His kid self was the one losing stamina.

"Gotta...put more...power!" Kid Gohan said, trying his hardest to power up the attack.

Adult Gohan could feel his energy fading, he knew he had this one. "Hey! Remember what you said the other day!? About having not trained much!? About losing power!? Well guess what, you're the one who still needs some training! I've already mastered this form once, and my training these last few days in that ship Dr. Briefs fixed up for me only helped bring my power back into full effect!"

Bulma looked surprised, "Wait, my dad made a ship for him?"

Vegeta remembered something, "And old ship? Was it the one I trained in? The one similar to the ship Kakarot used to go to Namek?"

Kid Gohan struggled a bit more, his Super Saiyan aura starting to fade.

"You're the one who's weak now, not me! Now it's time for you to feel the pain of a humiliating defeat!"

Adult Gohan powered the attack and over powered Kid Gohan's, destroying it completely. He then rushed in and punched Kid Gohan hard in the jaw and then whacked him to the floor below, causing Kid Gohan to fall out of his Super Saiyan form.

Adult Gohan flew down and punched Kid Gohan's stomach hard enough to cause his younger self to spit out blood. He then punched him several times into the ground, each punch more brutal than the last, hitting his torso and face at every angle, leaving his face full of cuts and bruises.

"Gohan! That's enough!" Goku shouted.

Adult Gohan wouldn't listen, he continued his assault, one good punch to the jaw, knocking some blood out.

"Gohan! That's enough! Please stop!" Future Trunks said.

One good punch to his sides, causing him to react in pain, but unable to scream loud enough.

"Please Gohan, stop hurting him!" Videl tearfully shouted.

More properly aimed punches, hitting every part despite the pleas from the others to stop. Even Beerus and Whis seemed a little concerned at how far Adult Gohan was taking this. Champ and Vados looked shocked and surprised at this Saiyan's brutal attack.

After a few more punches Adult Gohan panted and started flying up, then started charging his ki

"Gohan! You've done enough! Stop!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta clenched his fists, "Damn, he won't listen to reason."

Goten and Kid Trunks both called out to Adult Gohan as well.

"Big brother! Please stop!" Goten pleaded with some tears in his eyes.

"You're going to far!" Kid Trunks shouted, feeling a bit of rage.

Kid Mai closed her eyes, she can't stand seeing Kid Gohan hurt more than he already is.

Adult Gohan turned the ki he was charging into blue energy as he cupped his hands, "KA...ME...HA...ME...!"

"Dammit! He's gonna do a Kamehameha!" Future Trunks shouted.

"Don't let him do it!" Kid Trunks shouted.

"Gohan! We beg you! Stop!" Future Mai shouted.

Gohan continued to charge, no sign of stopping.

"We've got no choice!" Goku shouted, turning Super Saiyan, with Vegeta following.

Before anything though, Cabba flew over in Super Saiyan form and kicked Adult Gohan aside. "That's enough!"

Adult Gohan glared at Cabba, "This doesn't concern you right now."

"Well I'm making it concern me, you want to fight? Fine, I'll fight you, right now!" Cabba shouted.

Gohan let his attack fade as he glared at his challenger, "Fine, you asked for it."

The two Saiyans got into position in the air as Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks rushed over to Kid Gohan.

"Son, can you hear me?" Goku asked.

"Wake up boy!" Vegeta shouted.

"Gohan! Please wake up!" Future Trunks shouted, looking the most worried of them all. The sight of Gohan like this was too much for him, it brought back too many memories, those of which he never wanted to remember again.

Everyone watched as the next fight would happen, the fight between Gohan and Cabba. Which Saiyan would be stronger?


	13. Stronger Universe

Everyone watched as Adult Gohan and Cabba floated in the air, both glaring at each other and ready to fight. Each were still in their Super Saiyan form, glaring hard at each other.

Kid Gohan had been taken out of the ring by Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks, taken to the sides where Beerus and Whis were sitting so they could tend to his injuries from the previous fight.

"Man, he got messed up pretty badly," Future Trunks said.

Future Mai knelt by him, feeling very worried for him. "How could his adult self do something like this?"

"Jealousy," Vegeta said. "He was so jealous of this young Gohan that he became worried about being replaced. Between his family taking so kindly to him, his friends, even his mate, it brought out his Saiyan genes, the need to feel strong and dominant."

"This still doesn't make any sense," Goku said. "Gohan's not like this, he's almost never like this. It took a lot just for him to even get like this against Cell."

"Like I said, it's instinct. He's a Saiyan, and like any Saiyan, he wants to be the proud warrior," Vegeta said.

"I guess when it comes to friends and family, something he cares about more then it makes sense that he would act like this," Trunks said, then turned worriedly to Adult Gohan. "Still...I never though I'd see Gohan act in such a way."

They all watched as Adult Gohan faced off agaisnt Cabba, both powering up a bit.

"I have no trouble accepting your challenge, but I should warn you, I'm not gonna go easy in this fight, I'm giving it my all," Adult Gohan said.

"So will I," Cabba said.

Gohan and Cabba floated to the ring below, while Gohan got into his normal stance, Cabba got into his battle stance, similar to the stance Vegeta once had.

Goku looked concerned, hoping this could turn out well. Vegeta looked in with interest, not just for Gohan, but also Cabba. He's interested to see how they match up against each other.

The Ring Announcer wasn't sure what to make of this, but it looks like the actual battle that was suppose to happen is close to starting. Figuring it's a Gohan at least, he decided to start the fight. "And begin!"

Gohan and Cabba rushed at each other, though right before a blow could land, Cabba ducked down and swept Gohan's legs and moved aside to kick him under his back, knocking Gohan towards the edge of the ring.

Gohan stopped himself from falling out the ring, but looked to Cabba with some surprise. This looked to be a credible warrior.

Gohan flew in to attack again, but Cabba ducked underneath and kicked Gohan in the stomach, knocking him upwards as he floated up and did a spin back-handed d punch to knock Gohan face first back to the ground.

"Whoa, he's good," Future Mai said.

Gohan got up, glaring a bit at Cabba. "Nice one, now lets see how you handle this power!" He charged up and dashed towards Cabba, punching the smaller Saiyan back. He flew in again but Cabba managed to side step and kick Gohan in the head, then twirled around and did another kick, this time with a ki blast following to knock Gohan across.

"He's not just good, he's very talented," Future Trunks said.

Vegeta smirked a bit, glad to see Cabba's progress as a fighter.

Gohan shook it off and got into another stance. While Gohan might have power, this one has interesting technique. Cabba had likely received training from Vados, and while Gohan isn't sure if he could reach Super Saiyan Blue, he sees that his regular Super Saiyan form is still impressive.

The two went at it again, exchanging a few strikes, but each time usually blocked. Gohan was able to kick Cabba back and rush in with a few more punches and whacked down the Universe 6 Saiyan.

Gohan flew down to attack, but Cabba kicked his punch away and then punched Gohan hard in the gut, the shockwave of the punch appearing behind the taller Saiyan, as Cabba threw a quick succession of punches at him and ended with a twirling back kick to Gohan's face.

Gohan recovered and flew in with a powerful kick of his own to knock Cabba back, then rushed in to punch his gut and knee his face. Gohan kicked Cabba further up into the air and zipped behind him to elbow him down and sent some ki blasts at him.

Cabba noticed and quickly dodged each of them, knocking several out of the way and appearing before Gohan, throwing a kick to his head. Gohan managed to block and punch Cabba across the air and flew in to attack some more, but Cabba used his ki to push down, away from Gohan's attack.

Gohan turned around and went for another punch, but Cabba blocked and did a strong kick to Gohan's gut, once again creating a big yellow shock wave, then Cabba flipped over and kicked Gohan downwards to the ring below.

"Come on Cabba! You can do it!" Botamo shouted.

"Chee-Po!" Magetta shouted, likely his own cheer.

Meanwhile Videl had flown over to check on Kid Gohan, leaving Pan in the care of Chi Chi. She walked to where he was laying on the seat, kneeling in front of him while rubbing his head. "Gohan..." She turned to Goku, "Don't you have a Senzu Bean for him?"

Goku's eyes widened, "I almost forgot about those! I brought some for the fights."

Vegeta growled, "Dammit Kakarot, ever since fighting Black and Zamasu your memory's starting to go bad."

"Hey take it easy will ya? I'm not perfect you know," Goku said, grabbing the pouch. "Ok, there's a few to spare."

He took a bean out and gave it to Videl, which she promtley took. "Thanks." She leaned down and held it to his mouth. "Gohan, eat this."

Kid Gohan barely moved, let alone bit the bean.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, trying to feed him the bean. "Come on, eat this."

"He's pretty out of it, you'll probably have to do what Trunks did when he needed to give a Senzu Bean to Mai," Goku said.

Future Trunks blushed, as did Future Mai.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Videl asked.

"He's saying to chew the bean and feed it to him through your mouth," Vegeta said.

Videl blushed and turned back to Kid Gohan. "I'd rather not, it seems kinda weird." She tugged the bean at his mouth again but no response. "Come on Gohan..."

Goku briefly turned to the fight behind him, the two were again clashing in the air, throwing strike after strike, even sending ki blasts at each other, though both of them exploding from the impact against each other.

Both rushed in and got into a quick combat lock, Cabba still able to keep up with Gohan, though Goku felt that Cabba wouldn't last much longer in the fight and would lose sooner than later.

Videl looked back at her husband briefly, seeing his intense fight with the other Saiyan, amazed at how aggressive he was being. Even when she's seen Gohan fight, he would always be careful against his opponent, why he's so aggressive is what she doesn't seem to understand. She turned back to Kid Gohan, still trying to feed him the bean.

"No use..." Videl said, looking at the bean. Eventually, and a bit reluctantly, she decided to take the advice of Goku and Vegeta. She put the bean in her mouth to chew it for him and then placed her mouth on Gohan's, feeding him the bean.

What she didn't see was that Gohan peeked his eye open slightly, blushing a bit as she fed him the bean through the form of a kiss. He even quietly moved in to deepen it, subtle enough so she wouldn't notice it.

Future Trunks noticed this, groaning a little while muttering. "I knew telling him about Mai and the Senzu was a bad idea."

Future Mai had overheard him slightly, blushing a little upon remembering how she was fed the Senzu bean, though not ungrateful or opposed to how it happened.

Videl pulled away after feeding him, seeing that Kid Gohan was waking up. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"So much better than before," Kid Gohan said with a blissful smile.

"Good," Videl said, then turned back to the fight. Kid Gohan also noticed the fight, seeing his adult self battle against Cabba.

"Hey, I was supposed to be fighting him!" Kid Gohan said.

"Sorry son, you'll have to wait your turn," Goku said.

Kid Gohan pouted, "Big me's such a jerk, just because I might be stronger than him doesn't mean he gets to take my opponent."

Videl glared slightly at Kid Gohan for that comment, but didn't focus too much on it. Now her main focus was observing her husband's fight against Cabba.

As the two Saiyans continued fighting, Cabba had dodged a punch from Gohan and then kicked him across the air. Cabba then got into a position for one of his moves. "GALICK GUN!" He fired the beam at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan managed to block the attack. With enough power he was able to deflect it, leaving Cabba open for Gohan to fly in and hit his opponent hard in the stomach with a punch, then whacked him across the air, immediately appearing in front of him a moment later for a second to whack him toward the ring, causing Cabba to hit the ring hard.

"That's it, time to end this!" Gohan powered up even more, maxing out Super Saiyan 2 and charging his ultimate attack, "KA...ME..."

Videl grew worried. "No! Gohan you're gonna really hurt him!"

"HA...ME..."

Botamo and Magetta looked really worried for their comrade, they almost wanted to turn away, not wanting to see Cabba take quite a strong attack.

Right as Gohan was about to fire, Kid Gohan yelled to Cabba. "Watch out Cabba! Move out the way!"

Cabba looked up and saw that Gohan had already charged his Kamehameha. Gohan fired the attack, approaching Cabba at incredible speeds. Luckily Cabba was able to move out the way last second, but still got caught in force of the blast, knocking him several feet away.

Adult Gohan groaned at his attack not hitting, then glared over at Kid Gohan. "You've been really troublesome lately!"

Kid Gohan clenched his fists, "The only troublesome one around here is you! Just because you feel insecure and jealous doesn't mean you can act like the way you are!"

"Don't you lecture me! Ever since you came here it's been nothing but my dad and the others having another chance at the perfect warrior, as opposed to the useless Scholar they think I am!" Adult Gohan shouted.

"Why are you even so concerned about that!? I'm not here to replace you! Seriously how insecure are you to feel that way!? You should know better than to act like that! This isn't you Gohan! You're better than this!" Kid Gohan shouted.

"Enough! I have a match to win. If you wanna try your luck with me again once I'm done then feel free, but for now, I have an annoying pest to deal with!" Adult Gohan floated down, standing before Cabba, who got into a stance.

"I'm not done yet," Cabba said.

"Neither am I," Adult Gohan said.

The two stood apart again, though Cabba was hurting a lot. Still he wouldn't give in just yet, such is the pride of the Saiyan fighter. Gohan stood, confidently ready to win and prove himself.

Kid Gohan looked even more frustrated, "He's so stubborn, am I like that or is that what I eventually become?"

Goku and Vegeta continued to look on, this fight has been something so far, but they both knew it wasn't gonna last much longer.

Cabba rushed in to attack Adult Gohan, but the taller Saiyan blocked quickly and hit an uppercut, knocking him into the air and then floating up to back kick him back down.

Cabba slowly tried standing up, but Gohan kicked him aside a bit brutally, then picked him up to start punching him, hitting him all around his body.

"This is terrible! My star fighter!" Champa shouted.

Vados looked on, almost concerned for Cabba herself. "This Gohan, he's quite the aggressive fighter."

Vegeta groaned in anger, "Dammit Cabba, is that really all you have!?"

Kid Gohan clenched his fists, "Come on Cabba!"

Adult Gohan continued to punch Cabba, but the smaller Saiyan eventually blocked with both hands, then mustered the strength to kick Gohan, floating around and kicking him a few times, ki blasts coming from his feet each time, knocking him more towards the edge of the ring.

Cabba then kicked his chest, firing feet ki blasts off his chest as he floated backwards into the air and fired a stronger ki blast, hitting Gohan again, nearly causing him to fall out the ring.

"Just a little bit more!" Kid Gohan said.

Cabba flew down to attack Adult Gohan again, but the taller Saiyan flew into the air and flew back down, landing his elbow on Cabba's back. He then kicked Cabba up and dashed in to knee his face, then punch his gut, then kicked under his chin before firing another Ki Blast, "MASENKO!"

The blast hit Cabba hard, sending him flying down towards the ring, laying in a newly formed crater, back in his base form.

Adult Gohan landed beside him, looking down angrily at his opponent. "I told you to stay out my way."

Cabba groaned, struggling to get up, "I'm...not, done yet!"

Cabba struggled to stand up, looking angrily at Gohan. He went in for a punch but Gohan easily side stepped and swept Cabba's feet from behind and punched down on his stomach, sending him further into the ring.

"Oh no, Cabba's not gonna win this," Kid Gohan said.

"That much is obvious unfortunately," Future Trunks said.

Adult Gohan lifted Cabba up by his shirt, then tossed him aside towards the edge of the ring. Cabba however held on and did his best not to fall out.

"Not yet!" Cabba said, struggling to stay in the ring. "I won't lose, just yet!"

Adult Gohan groaned, "You know I really don't wanna have to keep fighting you, kinda wish you would just accept your loss."

As Cabba got back into the ring, Gohan rushed over and punched him hard in the gut, causing Cabba to fall over on his knees.

"Your persistence is admirable, I'll give you that," Adult Gohan said, then grabbed him again. "Still, I wanna end this fight already. I'm not in the mood to continue this, I have my own business to take care of."

Cabba then hit Gohan in the face with a strong punch, though it did little again the still Super Saiyan fighter.

"Sorry, that won't work," Gohan then knocked him back towards the edge of the ring and cupped his hands together quickly, "Kamehame-HA!"

Gohan fired the ki blast at Cabba, blasting him hard enough to send him flying out the ring, out cold. Cabba then landed hard on the outside, badly hurt and unable to continue.

The Ring Announcer ran over to Cabba to check on him. Afterwards he spoke to the crowd, "Contestant Cabba is out cold and out of bounds, winner is Gohan of Universe Seven!"

Adult Gohan didn't really get much of a reaction, not that he cared. He immediately glanced over to Kid Gohan, "You wanna go another round?"

As he said that, Kid Gohan had already powered up into a Super Saiyan, and flew in to kick Adult Gohan under his chin.

Adult Gohan glared and punched Kid Gohan across his cheek, knocking him back.

"Gohan!? What are you doing!?" Videl shouted.

"Which Gohan!?" Future Trunks asked.

"The kid one, but the adult one too...both honestly!" Videl shouted.

Goku scratched his head, "Probably should think of a way to speak to them without the confusion."

The two Gohans started fighting again, not bothering with blocking, just throwing hard punches at each other, really wanting to prove their strength against each other. Kid Gohan was notably stronger this time around, having gotten a zenkai boost from his last fight, though it wasn't known if that would be enough.

Videl grew worried, one of them was gonna get hurt again. In a hurry, she flew into the ring in an attempt to break them up.

"Huh?" Goku looked surprised. "Videl! Wait! You're gonna get hurt!"

"What's my baby doing! It's not safe in there!" Hercule shouted from where he was sitting.

"Videl! Get out of the ring!" Chi Chi shouted.

Vegeta groaned, "What a stubborn woman."

Videl paid no mind to the others, just wanting to stop her husband and his kid self from fighting. "Guys! Please stop!

The two kept going and punched each other hard enough to knock one another yards back.

"You just don't know when to quit!" Adult Gohan said.

"Because unlike you, I don't!" Kid Gohan shouted.

The two rushed at each other, ready to attack when Videl stepped between them.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Videl shouted.

Both Gohans looked on in surprise and quickly game to a stop, each with a punch inches away from Videl.

Everyone sighed in relief, Videl managed to end the fighting somehow.

"That girl's pretty brave," Future Mai said.

"It's what you would expect from the wife of a Saiyan, half-breed or not," Future Trunks said.

Even Chi Chi felt relieved, "That girl, she's got courage though, what a great daughter-in-law."

Videl stood calmly between the two Gohans, though not without a scowl on her face. The Gohans however looked surprised at the sight of Videl just standing there.

"Videl! Have you lost your mind!?" Adult Gohan asked, powering out of his Super Saiyan form.

"You could have gotten hurt!" Kid Gohan said, also powering out.

Videl crossed her arms, turning to Adult Gohan. "I'm ashamed of you right now."

Adult Gohan groaned as he slumped his shoulders, "But Videl..."

"But nothing, this isn't the Gohan I know! The Gohan I know would never do anything like this!" Videl shouted.

Adult Gohan felt a bit guilty, looking away from his wife. "I just needed to prove that I'm still strong enough to protect those I care about."

"So to prove that you decided to go around picking fights? I mean you really hurt your younger self! Saiyan or not, he's still a child, why would you get that jealous of someone his age!?" Videl asked.

"A great observation," Kid Gohan said coyly said.

Videl glared at the younger Saiyan, causing him to cringe a bit. "Don't think you're not at fault with anything."

"Huh? But he challenged me! I just came here to have my fight with Cabba, which thanks to him I won't have, but he started all this!" Kid Gohan said, trying to look cute for her..

"Well you went along with it, I think you enjoyed the idea of being better than him," Videl said.

Kid Gohan fidgeted his fingers, "But...he hurt me."

"Which was wrong, but you have been acting a little arrogant lately, and I could see from your fight with your older self, you seemed to have moments where you enjoyed taunting him," Videl said.

Kid Gohan lowered his head in shame, "I'm really sorry Videl."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Adult Gohan said.

Videl shook her head, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to each other for how both of you were acting."

The two Gohans seemed reluctant, but a glare from Videl and those surrounding caused them to swallow their pride.

Kid Gohan was the first to speak, "Look, I really am sorry for how I've been talking to you and the way I've been acting. Like I said, I'm not trying to replace you, and I'm sure no one else is either. I really do think it's great that you're a Scholar, you earned that with your own hard work. I still wanna be a Scholar too, I just also feel like I have to get stronger. From what I've seen, you've still got that, it never went away. I hope you train more and be the great warrior and scholar I know you can be."

Adult Gohan nodded, "Thanks, I'm sorry for getting carried away recently. I haven't been myself, and there was no reason for me to hurt you the way I did, I'm glad Cabba stopped me before it could get worse. Maybe I still need some training when it comes to my emotions, not to let the desire to fight take over like it has before. I never should have done what I did, thankfully you seem to be fine."

"Senzu bean," Kid Gohan said, not about to go into detail on how he was given the bean.

"Right," Adult Gohan said and held out his hand. "So, are we good?"

Kid Gohan looked a little unsure, but figured it's better to end it this way, "Yeah, we're good."

Both shook on it, each with a confident grin.

"But we all know that if I had more training in Super Saiyan 2 I would have totally beaten you," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan groaned, "You're kidding right? I have more experience, my power has not only returned, but increased."

"Barely," Vegeta said. "You're just getting back into it honestly, if you don't keep training, this Gohan will surpass you."

Kid Gohan grinned, "Yeah, I'm gonna get stronger, and get you back for what you did to my eye."

Videl glared slightly, "Eye? Wait Gohan, you scarred your younger self!?"

Both Gohans cringed, Kid Gohan hadn't meant to say that, and Adult Gohan never mentioned it to Videl.

"Um...maybe?" Adult Gohan said.

"You need to be careful with your training!" Videl angrily said, then turned to Kid Gohan. "You poor little guy."

Kid Gohan had an idea, one he was eager to put to use. "It's fine, I can handle it, even though it still causes me some pain. The only thing that hurts more is that my big self did it, someone I thought could be like my brother."

Kid Gohan did a fake tear wipe, which Adult Gohan gaped at. "You're kidding right!?"

"Gohan! Be nice!" Videl shouted at Adult Gohan, then turned to Kid Gohan. "Don't worry about the scar, I still think you're a handsome young boy."

"Thanks Videl, your kindness is all I need from you, though if you want to tend to it and make sure I'm not in anymore pain you're more then welcome to," Kid Gohan said with big cute eyes.

Goku snickered a little at this, Future Trunks shook his head with a smile while Vegeta turned away slightly annoyed. A Saiyan should not put on a cute act, especially not a strong one whom he took time to teach some of his style to.

Videl grabbed Kid Gohan in a hug, "Don't worry, we'll get you all taken care of."

As she walked off, Kid Gohan flashed a confident grin to his adult self, the older Gohan feeling annoyed but he'll let this go for now.

"So, I guess that's all?" Adult Gohan asked.

"For now at least, I doubt Cabba will be able to fight right now, but maybe we can offer some other challenges in the meantime," Vegeta said.

Adult Gohan nodded and turned to Goku. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day, about the younger me being the son you always wanted."

"Don't be, maybe I should have been there for you more, be a better father and not just a trainer. I'm proud that you still did well with your Academics, it's not my thing but I know it's yours. Keep working hard son," Goku said with a confident grin.

Adult Gohan nodded and bowed, "Thank you father."

As Goku floated away, Vegeta took the time to approach Gohan. "You've gotten strong."

"Yeah, I have. I guess I still have some power left in me," Gohan said.

"Good, just make sure you use that power more wisely, and keep your anger in check. You remember Nappa right?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I remember him."

"He was strong, but had a bad habit of not knowing when to stop. It led to his ultimate defeat, he was weakened, and I'm sure you remember what happened with him," Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded, the memories of that Saiyan still there. "Yeah..."

"Don't turn out like Nappa, keep your anger in check. If you don't, I'll consider you a threat to those I love. When that happens," Vegeta got in closer, a more threatening and intimidating look. "I'll be the one to challenge you, and you won't like how that ends."

Adult Gohan looked a little surprised at Vegeta's tone, he's not messing around. The Saiyan Prince may be a lot different from when he first met him, but he hasn't gone completely soft.

As Vegeta walked away, he saw Trunks also walking off, though something looked a little different. Trunks took one look at Gohan, it wasn't the usual friendly look, or even the one of occasional excitement due to Trunks's memories of his old master, but it was one of confusion.

Trunks wasn't sure what to feel about Gohan anymore, his outlook on him has changed a bit. Never did he expect to see Gohan so aggressive, the fact that it was to another Gohan, it was a lot to take. He didn't know what to make of this for now, he just flew off.

Gohan looked to the side, seeing Botamo and Magetta helping up Cabba, both glaring slightly at Gohan. Cabba himself glanced over, with a look that indicated he would eventually want another fight with him.

Gohan suddenly felt a little unsure of things. He wondered how his relationship with the others would be. How does his mother feel? Would his brother still look up to him? How will his father-in-law react? How will the younger Trunks react? What does his mentor think?"

He would have a lot of thinking over to do, he had to find a way to better himself, to find that balance between his fights, his studies and his family. He would work on that, he won't give up just yet.


	14. New Hope

A day later, everyone was back on Earth. Even the Universe Six fighters were invited at Goku's request, he hoped they could arrange another sparring match soon. Champa and Vados returned to their Universe, Champa not really wanting to be around the Earthlings, or Beerus, too much. Whis promised to take his fighters back to Universe Six later, much to the annoyance of Beerus.

While there, Future Trunks also noted that the time machine was nearly done, he would be sending Kid Gohan back to his own timeline soon.

Before going back, Kid Gohan did a little more training in the Gravity Room alongside Vegeta and Kid Trunks. Vegeta mainly watched as the two sparred, both hoping to increase their power.

The two young Saiyans fought hard in their base forms, being able to handle the more intense Gravity even as such, something Vegeta was happy to know. This just means he'll just have to turn it up soon.

Eventually Future Trunks knocked before entering the room, giving Vegeta a chance to open the door and warn him of the gravity.

"Is the Time Machine done?" Vegeta asked.

"Almost, mother's making sure everything's working properly, then it'll ready to go whenever this Gohan wants to return," Future Trunks said.

Gohan stopped a moment and started to think everything over. Truth be told he didn't really wanna have to go back, but he knew it would have to be done. He has his own timeline to protect.

"Thanks Trunks, I'll leave in a few hours when it's ready," Kid Gohan said.

Future Trunks nodded, "I guess me and Mai will also head back to our time."

"Why are you even in that timeline? You should live here with us," Kid Trunks said.

"I have my reasons, but don't worry, I'll come by often. This was a fun little vacation, but I still have my own responsibilities," Future Trunks said.

Kid Trunks sighed in irritation, "This is lame, me and Goten finally have another friend who can do the stuff we do and I at least had an older brother."

"Hey we're still brothers, I'm just going away for a while," Future Trunks insisted.

"I'll try to come back as well," Kid Gohan reassured. "You're a cool friend to have."

Kid Trunks nodded, "I hope you both come back, I really wanna test myself against both of you. I'm gonna keep getting stronger too."

Gohan held his fist out, "Sounds awesome. Maybe you, me and Goten can do more training ourselves. That and do some fun stuff together, like just goof around."

As the two continued to talk, Future Trunks turned to Vegeta, "I promise to keep up my training."

"I'm sure you will son," Vegeta said.

"Perhaps I can try to get Mai closer to our level, I think she'll be a valuable fighter, she's got the determination," Future Trunks said.

Vegeta nodded, "Good, any potential mate for my son should be of decent strength."

"Well she doesn't have to be strong for me to like her, I mean she's great the way she is-" Future Trunks stopped when he realized what he was saying. "Wait! That's not what I wanted to say, what I wanted to say was-"

Suddenly he heard the giggles from Kid Trunks and Gohan.

"Smooth move bro," Kid Trunks said.

Future Trunks pouted, "It's not funny."

"Hey ease up, none of us think it's a bad thing to like Mai," Kid Trunks said.

"Yeah, personally I think she's very attractive, almost as attractive as Videl," Kid Gohan said.

Future Trunks blushed angrily, "You two, I swear..."

"I can see it now, I'm sure you two will have a happy and full of smiles wedding," Kid Trunks teased.

"So very romantic," Gohan teased.

Future Trunks groaned, "Yeah, yeah, just remember Little Me, you have the same situation with the younger Mai."

"Question is, which one of you two will ask the girl out first?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta smirked a little, "That would be interesting. Which one of you is the more dominant male? Who has the guts to find your mate first?"

Kid Trunks turned to Gohan, "Speaking of which, you gonna try to find the Videl of your timeline?"

"I'll try to , not sure if she'll like me right away, I'll have to ask this Videl for some tips," Gohan said.

"Well then," Vegeta said, approaching the Gravity adjuster, "One more round of training, 500 Times Gravity."

Future Trunks looked surprised, "You think Gohan and Little Me can handle that?"

"We're about to find out," Vegeta said with a grin, activating the machine, preparing for a little more training.

Outside Goku and Goten are resting against the wall of the Capsule Corp building, Goku just relaxing while Goten is studying a bit.

"Hey dad, you think we'll see Little Gohan again?" Goten asked, turning away from his studies a moment.

"Probably, if he wants to come back that is," Goku said.

Goten looked down almost sad, "I kinda like having a smaller Gohan, it's nice having a brother a little closer to my age, and my size for that matter."

"Well at least you have Trunks to play with, and the Gohan of this world," Goku said.

Goten sighed, "Speaking of this Gohan...You think he's changed?"

Goku looked curious, "Changed? How so?"

"Well, since little Gohan came, our Gohan just seemed different. He's a lot meaner, and he hurt little Gohan really badly. I think he's changed a little," Goten said.

Goku furrowed his brow, pondering what to make of this. "I wish I had had an answer Goten, I really do. For now Gohan needs to figure things out for himself. All he wants is to make everyone happy, he wants to make me happy by being strong, he wants to make his mother happy by being a Scholar, he's worried about keeping Videl, Pan and even you happy, but he's forgetting one person he needs to make sure is happy."

"Really? Who's that?" Goten asked.

"Himself," Goku answered. "Gohan's all grown up, but he still has some figuring out to do. Maybe we can also help though, I don't like the idea that Gohan feels he needs to be this tough fighter for me to be proud of him. I mean it would be great if he did become a strong fighter, but honestly I'm just proud of him for just being my son, same with you Goten."

Goten flashed a confident smile upon hearing that, "Thanks daddy."

Goku sighed, "I hope he figures things out soon, he'll have to do it on his own. Wherever he is."

Elsewhere Gohan is seen meditating in a quiet park area under a shady tree. He's doing his best to figure out what he plans to do about his future as a Scholar and a Fighter. What does he want to do? How will he go about it? In the end he just wants to make sure he's a good husband to Videl and a great father to Pan.

The ride back to Earth was an awkward one, sitting in that cube while thinking to himself, surrounded by his friends who weren't sure what to think of him at the moment. Even Videl had moments where she looked unsurely at him.

But a lot of his attention was focused on his younger self, feeling some secret jealousy for him, remembering a time where he was at least depeneded on, even if it was in less than favorable situations for him.

Perhaps a little training wouldn't hurt, he was ahead on his studies and he needed something to do outside of it. His younger self did say his goal is just being strong enough to protect the ones he loves, why shouldn't he have that goal too? He can't rely on his father forever.

Gohan quickly took to the skies, flying over the park area, looking for a quiet place to train, wanting to continue to get stronger.

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma is putting the final touches on the Time Machine. "There, this machine is ready to go." She heard the door open and saw Future Trunks making his way inside, looking to be sweating. "You look like you had quite the workout."

"Some good-bye training with father, me and Mai are ready to leave soon," Future Trunks said.

"Give it a few minutes, in the meantime go wash-up, don't wanna return to the future like this," Bulma said.

Future Trunks nodded, "Right."

As he left, Bulma continued to work on the machine, sighing a bit. "I do wish he could stay, he's so great to have around, and it gives our Trunks a good big brother. But things must be a certain way I guess."

A bit later outside, Goku and Kid Gohan are having a friendly spar in the backyard as Chi Chi watches the two boys. In a way she likes the bond they have when training, even if it's not an ideal thing for her, she knows it makes them happy. She should try to focus more on seeing her family happy as opposed to seeing her how she would prefer.

Besides, after seeing her older son's more assertive attitude, she wonders if she was right to only make him study. In a way she did try forcing it on him, even if she thought it was for his own good. She has a few things to make right as a mother, and hopes she doesn't allow a similar problem to occur with Goten.

She looked to her youngest son and saw him reading a book, most likely doing his own studying. Wanting to make sure she wont have this worry with Goten, she approached him to get his attention, "Studying Goten?"

"Yes mom, I'm working really hard," Goten said.

"I can see that, you're doing so great and I'm so proud of you. But little Gohan's gonna be leaving soon, if you want to stop for a bit and train with him that's fine," Chi Chi said.

"Wow really?" Goten asked, his smile growing wide.

"Ads long as you study a bit later then I don't mind," Chi Chi said.

"Yay, you're the best mommy!" Goten said closing the book and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you!"

As he went to join the spar, Chi Chi felt somewhat at peace, though she still knows that she'll need this conversation with her oldest son.

Cabba watched from below, seeing the Son family fight hard. Vegeta appeared next to him with his arms crossed, "You did well in your fight against Gohan."

Cabba nodded, "Thank you Mentor."

Vegeta groaned a little at the 'mentor' title, but he let it go for now. "Just remember Cabba, you still have a lot of training ahead of you. I want you closer to the level myself and even Kakarot, or Goku as you would call him."

Cabba nodded, "Right, I won't let you down."

Vegeta grinned at that, then looked back to the fight above. In a way he's proud that Gohan's gotten so far, but that also means Gohan's gonna rival his power soon. Eventually Vegeta will no longer accept him as a student, but as a rival. He won't let even Gohan surpass him.

Cabba also looked up at Kid Gohan, even after fighting his Adult Self, there's just something different about the younger Gohan, he seems to have a different kind of fighting energy. He hopes to challenge him soon.

Later on it was time. Future Trunks had the time machine outside, he along with Future Mai and Kid Gohan were ready to use it and return to their own timelines. The Z-Fighters gathered near the Time Machine as the trio prepared to say good-bye for now.

"Thank you for having us, we hope to come by an see you again soon," Future Trunks said.

"Don't take too long, you're always welcome here," Bulma said.

"Maybe next time you can stay for good?" Kid Trunks hoped.

Future Trunks chuckled a bit, "We'll see."

Future Mai bowed, "Thank you for having me as well, it's been great."

Kid Mai approached her, "I wish you didn't have to leave either, we're almost like sisters, plus you're a little more fun to be around than my friends."

"Say where are they anyway? I haven't seen them much," Future Trunks said.

"I'm not sure, probably doing something lame," Kid Mai said, then looked up at her future self. "Promise you'll return."

"I promise," Future Mai said, rubbing the hair of her younger self. "Take care."

Future Trunks turned to Vegeta with a bow, "Good-bye father, I hope to see you again soon."

Vegeta waved casually, though not without a smirk at the end. "Take care son."

Future Trunks turned to Bulma, "Mother, I'll see you again soon."

"Same to you honey," Bulma said, quickly hugging Future Trunks.

Future Trunks returned it briefly, then turned to Goku. "I hope to see you again soon as well, I know you'll impress me with your power."

"I'm sure you'll get stronger too, I know you can do it," Goku said with his fist out in an encouraging manner.

Future Trunks nodded and entered the time machine with Mai.

Kid Gohan took his time to make his good-byes, having said them to Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaiotzu, Android 18, Marron and Piccolo. He even said quick ones to Botamo and Magetta He then approached Kid Trunks and the two did a fist bump.

"See you around Trunks, make sure you get stronger" Kid Gohan said with a confident smile.

"You bet I will, next time you and I are gonna have a spar, and I'll win," Kid Trunks said.

"Don't count on that, I'll be the one who takes you down," Kid Gohan said.

As he turned away he approached Goten, who seemed to be holding back some tears. Kid Gohan began to pity his 'little' brother.

"I know you exist in this timeline, but I'm gonna miss this version of you," Goten said, sniffling a bit.

Kid Gohan rubbed his head, "Hey don't cry, I'll be back alright?"

Goten nodded with a sniffle, "Ok."

Kid Gohan pulled him in for a small hug before breaking off and patting his head, "That's my brother."

He turned to face Kid Mai, "Well, I guess this is go-"

Kid Mai hugged Kid Gohan hard, rubbing her face against his, "Come back soon, ok Gohan?"

Kid Gohan chuckled a bit nervously, "Hey easy, I'll try to come back if I can."

"That's good, see you later then," Kid Mai said, breaking away form the hug, or more like pulled off by Trunks and Goten while Gohan took a step back, laughing nervously.

"That was something," he then turned to Cabba. "Sorry we never got our fight, but I promise next time we will, I promise it will be a great challenge."

"I'm sure it will, I know you'll be strong," Cabba said.

The two did a quick handshake on that before Gohan turned to Chi Chi. "Bye mom, I'll miss you, even if I technically will see you again."

Chi Chi bent down to hug her son, "Bye Gohan, keep up with your studies, but more importantly, find a way to be happy. Don't worry about who you please, just focus more on who you want to be."

Kid Gohan returned the hug, "I will, thanks." He then turned to Goku. "I'll be much stronger when I get back to this time, and I know you will be too."

"You bet, remember to train hard, and try to defeat the enemy as soon as you can, don't let even me drag on a fight longer than it should," Goku said.

"I will, I have some plans ready for when the day comes," Gohan said, then turned to Vegeta. "See you when I get back."

"Keep up with your training, don't go Super Saiyan 2 again until you're used to that form, otherwise you're gonna tire yourself out," Vegeta said.

Kid Gohan nodded, "Right, I'll keep training that form. Maybe I can even teach the you of my timeline to do it."

"My advice, don't. I likely would not take it, and even if I did, there's nothing to say that it will end up very nicely for anyone," Vegeta said.

Kid Gohan nodded, "Got it." He then saw the one person he really wanted to say good-bye to. "Videl..."

Videl was standing there, holding Pan in her arms. "Gohan..."

Gohan floated over to Videl, hugging her gently, embracing both her and Pan. "Take care of the me in this timeline, ok?"

"I'll do my best, and please be careful...oh and if you see me in your timeline, don't take it too badly if I reject you, remember I was very bratty at one point," Videl said.

"Sure, I'll do my best," Kid Gohan said.

"Remember to just be yourself, that's what I fell in love with after all," Videl said.

"That's good to know," Kid Gohan said, then heard Pan's babbles. "Huh?"

Pan held her arms out, trying to reach out to him. "Gohan! Gohan."

Kid Gohan felt flattered, "Aw, she knows my name, guess it makes a little more sense than her calling me her dad." Gohan rubbed her head, "You be a good girl now Pan, ok?"

Pan giggled a little, she giggled even more when Gohan kissed her head. "Gohan! Gohan!"

Gohan chuckled awkwardly, "Still kinda odd to hear, anyway." He looked back at Videl, "Take care Videl, even if you're not the one from my timeline, I still know I love you, and I promise to be the great man I know I can be." With that he kissed her cheek and floated to the time machine.

Videl just watched as the younger version of her husband joined with Trunks and Mai, feeling some sadness and wishing that her Gohan was still that gentle.

Trunks activated the machine as they all started to fly up to the sky. They looked down and waved at their friends, and even waved at Beerus and Whis, who were off on the Balcony by themselves.

Whis waved back, but Beerus could care less.

"Finally, they're gone," Beerus said.

"Now, now Beerus, they were quite friendly, it would be impolite to ignore them," Whis said.

"Like I care, they already broke the rules with their Time Traveling. In fact, I should destroy that machine right now," Beerus said, pointing his finger.

"Lord Beerus..." Whis said, a little annoyed.

"Fine, not this time, but one day, I won't be in such a gentle mood," Beerus said, glaring at the Time Machine.

Kid Gohan looked down to the God and his attendant. Deep down he would like to challenge Beerus again, but he knows he won't win, even with his increased power it's not enough.

"One day, I'll train with Whis, then I'll achieve Super Saiyan God. That I can promise," Kid Gohan said with his fist clenched.

The two continued to fly over the land, about to head into the future when they passed over a park. Trunks noticed someone familiar to him alone. "Hey, is that..."

Kid Gohan looked down and saw a man who looked very similar to Android 18. "Uh, who's that?"

"That's...Android 17, I haven't seen him in years," Trunks said.

Seventeen looked up in surprise, "Huh, I can see three people in there, at least one of them looks familiar, the girl I don't know but the kid I feel like I know from somewhere."

Kid Gohan looked down from the machine, still analyzing The Android. "So that's him huh? Now I know."

The machine flew off, leaving Seventeen a bit confused. "Whatever, nothing for me to really care about."

As they flew over the park, they noticed something else a bit surprising. Adult Gohan was seen training, really going all out. During this he sensed the trio in the time machine and looked up.

Kid Gohan looked down in surprise, his older self was actually training, and taking it seriously.

"Wow...he's actually trying to get stronger," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan continued looking up a moment before putting his fist up. Kid Gohan just glared a moment before using Instant Transmission to appear before his Adult Self.

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted.

Kid Gohan floated before his adult self, the two just glaring, neither backing down.

"I'm going to get stronger, I expect you to be stronger too," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan continued to glare, then smirked, "Of course, there's no way I'm letting you surprass me."

Kid Gohan continued to stare, then pointed to his eye scar, "I will get you back for this, that's my promise."

Adult Gohan nodded, "I should expect that, when the day comes, I want you to go all out."

Kid Gohan grinned a little, "You can bet on that."

With that the two shook on it, ready to further their rivalry. Neither would lose to the other, they both had something to prove.

Afterwards Kid Gohan floated away and used the Instant Transmission to get back in the Time Machine.

With that Adult Gohan watched as the trio floated away, entering the flow of time. It won't be long before any of them return, but what chances will happen once they do? They'll look forward to that outcome.

Kid Gohan promises to return to this future, he's got goals to complete.

* * *

 **That concludes this story, or at least this arc. There's more to explore when it comes to this Gohan, either adventures in his timeline, or the main one.**


End file.
